Decepticon's Serenity
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: movieverse2007 The decepticons world gets flipped on its head when one little femme is adopted by Megatron.
1. Prologue

Ok, reviews are welcome, just please no flaming. This is just my first story so it wont be the greatest thing ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, I just own Serenity.

Prologue

"_Mama?" A small voice called out into the night._

_The little femme sat shivering near what was left of her house. She didn't understand what had happened. One minute she had felt save, the next…. She hugged her knees close to her body, trying to keep herself warm. _

"_Mama?" She called out again._

_She closed her optics, feeling tears well up behind them. She was scared, exposed and lost. She wanted to feel her mother's body against hers as she was being rocked to sleep, a soft, word-less lullaby being sung to her. She wanted to hear her mother tell her that she would see her in the morning, and to sleep well._

_Tears flowed freely down her face as she remembered what had happened. Her mother had been about to pick her up when their front door had flown open. Four mechs had walked in, their guns pointed at her mother._

"_What do you want?" Her mother had asked, confused as to why they had their guns leveled with her face._

"_We want you dead. It's the only way." One had answered his blue optics a little dull._

"_Why? I'm on your side! I…." Her mother had started to say, when another mech shot her in the neck._

_She had fallen, screaming to the ground. Energon was leaking fast from her wound. The other mechs fired their guns once. One shot her in the chest, another through her lower abdomen and the last one, the one that had answered the question, had shot her right through the head. Energon pooled around her as she died, she optics slowly going out, a choked cry barely heard. _

_The men then turned their guns on her, the innocent child, as she stared up at them. _

"_The child must go too. Her mother will need company where she is going." The first mech stated._

_She was about to scream, when a sudden warmth penetrated her body. It had been so very warm, and she felt safe. She heard the mechs shout in shock. Then she heard a voice. It was filled with anger, yet she had no fear of it._

"_You will pay for what you have done here." It stated. The warmth seeped around her, then she had heard an explosion. That was all she remembered._

_She stared out into the dark, wondering where the sudden warmth had come from, and where was it now that she was alone and cold? She sniffed, as tears flowed freely down her face. It was then that she became aware of footsteps coming towards her. She managed to turn herself around, and saw the cause of the noise stop a mere foot from where she was. She looked up, almost toppling over from how far back she had to lean in order to see the owner of the footstep's face. Staring down from the face was a pair of dark red optics._

"_What happened?" It demanded. She could tell right away that it was a mech. The voice was far too deep to be a femme._

_She looked into the optics, as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her face. She heard the mech growl in disgust. The growl scared her, causing more tears to fall. The mech seemed to understand that it was scaring her or it was just impatient because it sighed._

"_Great. Just great. I come here expecting a fight and what do I get? A stupid, sniveling child, that's what." It spat, pulling its head back. _

_She stared up into the face of the mech and saw that inside its mouth, were a row of fangs. She gasped, her baby blue optics widening in fear. She began to shake, not sure if she was scared or just really cold. She glanced at his armor and noticed that it was made of silver metal. She also noticed that his hands were composed of five knives, per hand. She began to shake harder. _

_The mech stared down at her, wondering why she was sitting here, shaking like an idiot. _

"_Don't you have a mother to run home to?" He asked irritated. He realized that was the wrong thing to say as more tears flowed down her face. _

"_Primus." He muttered, astonished that she could still cry that much._

_He glanced at her noting her blue optics and navy blue armor. __**An Autobot's child. I could just kill it, and then it would be one less brat to fight later. But, there is something about it. I just can't put my blasted finger on it!**__ He thought. He bent down and scooped the child up. She cried out in shock, obviously not expecting him to pick her up. He chuckled._

"_It's ok. I won't hurt you, little one. Even I wouldn't do that." He stated, holding the femme close to him. _

_She whimpered a soft "Thank you" before she snuggled closer to him, trying to warm herself up. She rubbed her head against his chest, her tears leaving small pools of liquid running down his chest._

"_Primus, you're cold. How long have you been sitting out here?" He asked, not really expecting it to answer._

_She shrugged her shoulders slightly, as her blue optics dimmed. She rested her head against the huge silver mechs chest, slipping into a deep sleep. The last thing she remembered was him laughing gently, stroking her head with one finger._

Whew! First chapter up! Enjoy.


	2. Serenity

Ok, thanks for the reviews. I'll just say this, this isn't the greatest chapter, but to each their own. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Serenity

The counsel room of the Decepticons was filled. Megatron had his fingertips pressed together, glaring out at the other Decepticons assembled before him around the long table. Some squirmed in their seats, nervous about what was happening. They were planning an attack on the Autobot's training base (again), hoping to wipe out some of their new recruits while they were still weak and naïve.

Suddenly the counsel room door burst open and Blackout stood there panting.

"Forgive me for interrupting Lord Megatron, but it would seem that my quarry has escaped into here." He panted, his optics scanning around, trying to find what had escaped him.

The Decepticons began to chatter nervously, not sure what had gotten away from Blackout. As Megatron opened his mouth to ask what had gotten away from him, Starscream's face got an annoyed look on it.

"I think I know what he lost." He stated lifting his arm that had been hanging below the table up to where everyone could see it. Dangling there was a little indigo femme with baby blue optics, a wide smile across her face. She was obviously enjoying the fact that Starscream had picked her up off the ground using his arm.

The other Decepticons sighed with relief, seeing that it was only a Sparkling that had gotten away from Blackout. Megatron chuckled, watching the little blue femme swing back and forth on Starscream's arm. Blackout had a relieved look on his face.

"A femme managed to get away from you Blackout?" Megatron asked coolly, eyeing him.

"For a Con my size, she can slip away from me without me noticing." Blackout replied, bowing his head in respect.

"Come on Starscream! Just a little higher, please?" The little femme asked, her optics sparkling. Megatron fought back a laugh. Not even he, Megatron, the Sparkless Leader of the Decepticons, could resist those optics, even when he was in a raging fury.

Sighing, Starscream raised his arm a little higher. The femme giggled with pleasure as she was lifted higher off the ground. Megatron couldn't help but smile as the little femme enjoyed the ride.

Starscream lowered his arm, causing the femme's feet to touch the ground again. She didn't hesitate to let go, though not before letting out a happy "Thank you!". Megatron braced himself, knowing all too well what she would do next.

He eyed the other Decepticons. "Is the plan clear?" He asked, his voice holding a strong bite to it.

"Yes, sir!" Came the response.

"Good. Now leave." Megatron stated. The men left as quickly as they could, leaving only Megatron, Starscream, Blackout and the little femme in the room.

"Three, two, one." Megatron sighed. Just as he finished counting down, the femme had her arms wrapped tightly around his leg. She looked up at him with her blue optics, giggling at what she was doing. Megatron smiled, bending down and picking his femme up. Starscream quickly left at that point, know that if he stayed to long, he might get the brute end of an angry lecture of watching her better.

Megatron lifted the femme up onto his lap. She laughed, happy to be near him.

"Megatron!" She laughed, hugging his chest.

"Hello, Serenity." He replied, gently hugging her back.

It had been the 3 months since he had found her all alone near the wreckage of the building, which they had later discovered to be her home. She had been only a few days old at the time. He had meant to hand her off to another of the Decepticons to look after, but he had become attached to her during the walk back to the base. He hadn't understood why he had kept her at the time, but now he was happy that he still had her.

"Now tell me, why did you run away from Blackout? I thought you liked him?" Megatron asked.

"He was taking me to Brawl." Serenity replied coldly. She really didn't like Brawl; in fact she hated him and that was putting it lightly.

"And why was that?" Megatron asked, glaring at Blackout.

"I needed to recharge my lord. I only needed less than a cycle." Blackout replied his head lowered.

"So you ran here, Serenity?" Megatron asked.

"Uh-huh. I knew you wouldn't let him take me to Brawl." She stated, giving a look that no doubt was hoping that she was right.

"I was heading back to the room now anyways." Megatron replied, standing up. He cradled Serenity in his arms, her laughter making him smile. He looked at Blackout and added, "Next time take her to someone that she will at least listen to when you have to recharge, or take her with you." He stated coldly.

"Yes, my Lord." Blackout replied his head still lowered.

Megatron walked past him, shifting Serenity slightly to open the door. He heard Blackout follow him, trying his best to remain silent. However, both mechs were tall and had a harder time of being silent when walking.

Megatron carried Serenity back to his room. When he got inside, he placed her gently on the floor and watched her race off to their bed. He smiled as he watched her climb up the high side of the bed and land with a soft thud on the mattress. She looked back at him, her optics small with embarrassment. He walked over and lay down on the bed, pulling back the covers for her to wiggle under. When he was sure she was comfortable, he pulled the covers up over top of himself.

Serenity snuggled close to him, sighing happily. "Good night Megatron." She whispered, yawning.

"Good night, Serenity." Megatron replied. He felt her stretch her legs out, before she fell into a deep sleep.

It still surprised him as to how well she had taken to him. She seemed to see him as her savor, the Transformer that had rescued her from the freezing cold of Cybertron's nights. He could still remember when she had woken up in the room full of Decepticons all staring at her. She had tried to crawl away, but found that she was already up against a wall, in the corner of the room. When she saw that there was no escape from the huge mechs, she had started to cry again. Brawl had snarled at her to stop being such a wimp, which had only made her cry harder. Blackout had walk forward and picked her up, gently rocking her back and forth until she had calmed down. The Decepticons had been snickering behind their hands at the sight of Blackout rocking a baby back and forth. But, she had spotted Megatron at that point and let out a happy cry, holding her hands out towards him. This had caused the Decepticons to laugh all the harder, that is, until Megatron hissed at them to shut up, before he made them quiet, permanently.

Megatron had walked over to her and picked her up out of Blackout's arms. He couldn't help but smile as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Well, she's calm now." Blackout had commented.

"Yes, she is calm…that is her name." Megatron had said.

"Calm? You're naming it Calm?" Starscream had stated, his nose held up in the air.

"No, you fool. Serenity, that's what she'll be called." Megatron had stated.

Megatron smiled to himself as he looked at his Serenity. She had such an angelic face, that within the first week of her being with the Decepticons, she had won over most of his men's sparks. Starscream had tried to pretend that he could care less, but she had won his spark too, soon after referring to him as "Big Brother". It stung a little, the fact that she only ever called him by his name. He smiled, thinking about what she had called many of his men. "Uncle" had become her favourite title for them, except for Blackout; he too was only called his name. Even Brawl had a nickname…only his wasn't very nice.

Megatron yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he whispered, "My darling little Serenity. You are my world right now. I pray I never lose you to those Autobots. That alone may be the death of me."


	3. Attack

Thanks for the reviews. Characters are a little more in character this chapter...note: litte.

Chapter 2: Attack

**BOOM**

Megatron snapped out of his sleep, causing Serenity to squeak in fear. He shook his head. Maybe he had just imagined the explosion. He was just looking forward to tearing the sparks out of the Autobot rookies. He was about to turn his optics back off, when another explosion shook the base.

**BOOM**

Megatron was out of his bed in a split second. He growled angrily. Serenity whimpered a little behind him. She didn't like the sound of Megatron growling, it terrified her beyond description.

"Those useless imbeciles had better not be messing around with chemicals. This had better be an Autobot attack, or else they are as good as scrap." Megatron snarled.

**BOOM**

Serenity screamed. Megatron grabbed her out of the bed and put her on the ground. She stumbled as the floor rocked, smashing into Megatron's leg.

"We're under attack!" Starscream's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Serenity, I want you to hide. Don't come out unless I tell you to, understand?" Megatron ordered.

Serenity only nodded. Megatron opened the door and rushed out into the hall. Blackout rushed by, an Autobot close behind him. Megatron saw the smile that was plastered to Blackout's face. As the Autobot closed the gap, Blackout spun around and tore the Autobot to shreds. He chuckled as he watched the Autobot's optics go off and his body turn black.

"Fool. Should have known better then to chase me." Blackout chuckled cruelly as he watched the fallen Autobot's Energon drip from his fingers.

"Where are the rest?" Megatron demanded.

"Entrance hall, there are ten others." Blackout replied.

Megatron took off down the hallway. Serenity glanced around, trying to find somewhere to hide. Nothing looked like it would conceal her from the Autobots. Then she spotted another room, the door slightly ajar.

"Yes!"

She raced to the door, sliding inside the room. She noted every small nook and cranny. She decided to slip behind the desk, which had barely enough room to fit even her tiny size. As she slid behind the desk, the door to the room was blasted off. She slammed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

She heard someone groan in pain. "Good for nothing Decepti-Trash!" She heard someone snarl.

She tried her best not to make a sound. But she mustn't have done very well, because the desk suddenly, and quite violently was tossed aside, reveling her. She looked up in terror, and then a surprised look crossed her face. She hadn't seen another pair of blue optics since her mother had died, along with her murderers.

"What is an Autobot Sparkling going here?" The Transformer asked, shaking his head in confusion. He bent down to pick her up, but she screamed and tried to run under him. He quickly grabbed her, holding her face against his chest so she couldn't scream.

"Optimus! Come in Optimus! I found an Autobot Sparkling in one of the Decepticon's quarters. She's scared, no doubt they tortured her." The mech said over com-link.

"Get her out of here now! We'll provide cover fire until you're clear of the area." A voice responded. The voice had a strange effect on Serenity. She suddenly fell silent and even stopped trying to wiggle out of the mech's grasp.

The mech shifted her slightly. He raised his arm, which turned into a blaster. As Serenity stared at it he smiled.

"Hang on tightly, kiddo." The mech said, firing at the wall. A huge hole appeared which the mech ran out of, holding a silently screaming Serenity.

At leas two miles away from the Decepticon base, the mech stopped and contacted Optimus again, telling him that they were clear. Two minutes later, nine other Transformers turned up. Serenity didn't recognize any of them, and none of them had the red optics of her Decepticon family. Tears of fear and loss flowed out of her optics.

A tall Transformer stepped forward. She glanced at him. He had a red chest and blue legs. A face mask covered his mouth at the moment and on either side of his head was an antenna. His blue optics looked at her sadly.

"Poor little thing. It's far too young to be all on its own." It said.

Serenity realized that this must be Optimus. He sounded exactly like the voice that her capture had contacted. Optimus reached over and picked her up out of her capture's arms. He held her against his chest, speaking gently to her.

More tears fell from her optics. She buried her face in his chest. "My father. Please, take me back to him." She cried.

Optimus stroked her head. "Ssh, little one. It's ok, we'll find him."

"No, he's back there." Serenity sobbed.

Optimus glanced at his men. A large, black Autobot shook his head.

"We can't take you back. If he's still alive, he'll find us." Optimus said, hoping to soothe Serenity.

Serenity sniffed, beginning to shake. She looked up at Optimus and nodded. She hoped Megatron would come and get her. Optimus rubbed her head, speaking softly again.

"Come on, we'll take you somewhere safe." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Megatron roared, throwing the Decepticon aside.

"Our scans can't detect Serenity's presence anywhere." The Decepticon squeaked.

Blackout burst into the room. "Megatron, the Autobots have her!" He cried.

Megatron's breath caught in his throat. His little Serenity captured by the Autobots? It couldn't be true.

"Scans picked up her signature in one of the rooms. An Autobot's signature was also picked up. It blew a hole in the side of the wall, using it to escape from the base. Serenity knows better than to leave the base. So the only other possibility…" Blackout explained.

"Is that the Autobots took her." Megatron finished. He closed his optics, trying not to kill his men for his loss.

"Leave." Megatron snarled. Blackout and the other Decepticon exited the room.

Megatron walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. "My Serenity, my poor little Serenity." He murmured. He covered his face with his hands, hiding his face as tears raced down it. "I'll find you, my baby. I'll find you."

Ok, that is rather short. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	4. Steelspark

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is short...you have been warned.

Chapter 3: Steelspark

Three years had passed since the Decepticon's had lost little Serenity, and they had been very unsuccessful at finding her. She never turned up anywhere on their scans of Autobot holdings around Cybertron. They couldn't even find her when they hacked into the Autobot's archives. They were starting to believe that the Autobots had killed her. However, Megatron refused to believe this theory. He knew that even if she had come on-line as a Decepticon, the Autobots would not harm a child.

The only raiding they did now was on the Training bases for the younger Autobots. They were more easily taken care of, putting up less of a fight and leading to better training for the younger Decepticons. There was, however, only one training base that posed a problem. The base was located in the northern section of Cybertron, not hard to access, but for some reason, almost all of their attempted attacks on it had failed miserably. This caused Megatron no end of annoyance. He was infuriated that his men were having problems with a Training base filled with barely fledged Autobots.

At the base in question, a young femme was sitting on the railing overlooking the target range. She sighed, bored with all the gun fire. She watched the other Autobots trainees trying to hit the stationary targets with no success.

_They couldn't hit a target if it was handed to them._ She thought bitterly.

It was true. None of the young Autobots could hit the targets, ever. It was a real pain. She sighed, annoyed and a little insulted. She could remember the mechs she had known as a baby that could easily kill them, and not even think about the fact that they were only kids. They could have easily hit the targets, though they probably would have preferred to just tear the targets apart with their hands.

"Are you that bored, Steelspark?" A voice asked.

Steelspark turned her head slightly. Standing behind her was a yellow mech not much older than herself. She smiled.

Then a frown crossed her face. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Serenity. It's the name that my foster dad gave me." She stated, lifting her nose in the air.

Bumblebee sighed. "Optimus called you Steelspark when you arrived here, so that's the name I'm gonna call you." He looked at her again and stated, "So, anyways, are you that bored?" He asked.

"Well can you blame me, Bumblebee? I mean, come on! They've been here _way_ longer than me and they still can't hit a target!" Steelspark complained.

Bumblebee laughed. "We can't all be naturals." He stated, his blue optics flashing as he laughed.

"Well, perfection is hard to come by." Steelspark replied, holding her hand out, and then rubbing her nails against her chest.

Bumblebee pretended to take a pin out of his subspace and made a stabbing motion at her head. When Steelspark gave him a weird look, he laughed.

"I'm popping your ego." He explained.

Steelspark leapt off the railing and easily pinned the larger mech to the ground. They laughed, rolling over and over one another, trying to keep the other person pinned to the ground.

"Do you two ever behave?" A voice asked from somewhere above them.

Steelspark, who was on top of Bumblebee again, glanced up at where the voice had sounded from. Steelspark blushed as she recognized the Autobot. She got off of Bumblebee quickly, offering her hand to help him back to his feet.

"What? Is it every time I happen to catch you two, you're playing that wrestling game? Optimus never mentions it." The Autobot stated. His large black form easily dwarfed the younger mech and femme.

"It only happens if Bumblebee gets me mad, Ironhide." Steelspark replied. Bumblebee nodded beside her. "The only reason you catch us playing it, is because you have the lousiest timing in the universe!" Bumblebee stopped nodding his head and gave Steelspark a horrified look.

Ironhide merely shook his head. He glanced over the tops of their heads, and then a disgusted look crossed his face.

"5 years in the Training base, and those mechs still can't shoot to save their hides. I don't know how the Decepticons keep managing to fail big time at attacking this place." Ironhide growled.

Steelspark smiled to herself. She alone had chased off all of those miserable excuses for Decepticons, while the mechs had only gotten their afts kicked. She had even stood up to a full grown Decepticon and managed to chase him off too. Though, if her memory was right, he had always been a coward. The older Autobots gave the mechs all the credit, claiming that they would make great Autobots yet. She would just fume in the background, glaring daggers into the lead Autobot trainee's head.

"So, Steelspark, have you gotten any progress with those cannons of yours?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh yah! I can show you if you want!" Steelspark cried out, itching for a chance to show off for Ironhide, who at first hadn't believed that she could handle the sheer size of the cannons because she was a "little femme". Boy, had she ever proved him wrong.

Ironhide laughed. "Sure. We'll go and give those mechs a break and you can show them up." He said, clapping her on the shoulder which caused her knees to buckle.

"Opps. I forgot you're still only a Sparkling." Ironhide apologized, picking her up.

When Ironhide had managed to clear off the target range, he placed up different types of targets, from stationary ones to moving targets. She pulled out her cannons, and aimed at one of the stationary ones. She pulled the trigger of the cannon in her left hand and a split second later the target exploded.

"Well done!" Ironhide roared.

Steelspark saw one of the moving targets move out of sight. She followed it carefully, noting its movements. Then, faster than Ironhide could say "Primus", she had fired her cannon again, blowing the moving target up.

She looked back at Ironhide. He was smiling. She felt herself swell with pride, knowing that Ironhide was proud that she had pulled off what so very few mechs, let alone a young femme, could do.

"Are you sure you aren't my kid?" Ironhide joked, pulling her playfully into a large one armed hug.

"I'm sure. Besides, I look a whole lot more like Optimus Prime then you." Steelspark laughed.

It was true. Her indigo body was shaped very much like Optimus' only she wasn't full grown yet and wasn't made of as much metal. She was often told that she could be Optimus' daughter, but she didn't think so. She had told them over and over again that she only had ever been an adopted child to the mech she called her father.

She still could see him in her mind when she fell asleep at night. She had cried for a very long time when she had first been brought here to train. She wanted to at least see him again. She always hoped that he would turn up with one of the raiding parties, but she had given up that hope well over a year before. She was beginning to accept her fate as an Autobot…though it was going to be murder to have to kill some of her former friends.

Suddenly an alarm went off, signaling that the Decepticons were attacking. Steelspark smiled cruelly.

"It's time for some fun." She said to Bumblebee, who nodded, a smile crawling across his face.


	5. A Familiar Face

Thanks for the reviews. And Optimus Prime called her Steelspark for a special reason...it was the first thing that came to my mind...hehe enjoy!

Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

Megatron growled angrily as an Autobot ran at him. He easily tossed the mech aside.

"Fool. Didn't the Autobots teach you not to attack when you will get torn apart? Oh no, wait. The Autobots fight even when the odds are against them." Megatron laughed, as he crushed another Autobots head in his hand.

Starscream rushed past, his blade extended. Megatron watched his son attack an Autobot. Starscream punched the mech a few times then stabbed him through the spark. He smile twisted across his face as he watched his victim die. Megatron only growled his approval.

At a different part of the base, Steelspark blasted a Decepticon trainee backwards. She smiled to herself as the mech smashed against the wall. He crumpled to the ground, a large wound blasted through his lower body.

"You despicable femme." He growled, moaning in pain.

"Be happy that's the only place I'm going to shoot you." Steelspark spat. She turned and ran farther up the hallway, knowing all too well that the other mechs would be overwhelmed by the power of Decepticons.

She heard screaming and an evil laugh. She sped up and skidded around the corner, just in time to see one of the older mechs be torn apart by a large, silver mech. She was about to blow the Decepticon to kingdom-come, when he turned around. Steelspark's breath caught in her throat and her optics widened in shock. It couldn't be…could it?

"Megatron?" Steelspark asked, her voice shaky.

The sliver mech growled. "A femme? They are sending a femme to dispose of me? How very sad." He growled.

"Megatron." Steelspark choked, tears welling up behind her optics. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. She just kept shaking her head, trying in vain to stop her tears from falling.

"On top of that, they send a femme who can't control her emotions." Megatron snarled.

Steelspark stood there staring at Megatron, and then she suddenly rushed forward. She wrapped her arms around his leg, mainly because she couldn't reach his waist still. She cried silently into his leg. She thought her spark would burst with happiness at the sight of him.

Megatron growled. "Remove yourself from my leg this instant!" He snarled.

"Megatron, you came after me…I missed you so much." Steelspark managed to choke out.

Megatron blinked in confusion. He didn't understand what this femme was rambling about. Why did she think that he had come here for a useless Autobot femme like her? It was a little, no, very annoying.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Megatron stated angrily. He managed to pry her off of his leg.

Steelspark stared up at him. "You don't recognize me?" She asked, sadness very emanate in her voice.

Megatron stared at her. Should he recognize her? He didn't think so, at least…unless.

"Serenity?" Megatron asked.

Steelspark nearly cried out of happiness. She nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. Megatron bent down and wiped away her tears, staring hard into her optics. They were still the same baby blue optics of his precious Serenity, but then again, many young Autobots had baby blue optics. How could he tell?

"What is the name of the Decepticon that you hated so much?" He asked.

"Brawl, why?" Steelspark asked, confused by Megatron's question.

"I don't know if it's really you or if you're an Autobot spy." Megatron stated.

"Megatron it's me! Serenity…except now the Autobots call me Steelspark." She said, frowning. "But I only answered to it because I didn't want them to know my name. I don't even really like the name Steelspark." She added.

"That's why we couldn't find you in any of the Autobots archives! You weren't listed as Serenity!" Megatron laughed. Then his face got serious. "Are you coming back to the Decepticons or are you staying an Autobot?" He asked, praying she said no to the latter.

"I've been waiting three years for you to come find me! Of course I want to be a Decepticon! But can my optics stay blue?" She answered.

"We can't change your optics colour. That will stay with you for life. They may darken a little but not much beyond that." He replied, standing up straight. He held his hand out for her.

Serenity smiled about to take his hand when she stopped. "Oh wait. There's a Decepticon trainee that I injured earlier. He's back along the hallway." She said, turning around.

Megatron tilted his head. "You injured one of my men?" He asked, astonished.

"Who do you think is the reason none of the Decepticon attacks on this place are always unsuccessful? I chase every last one of them out of here." Serenity replied, laughing.

"Are you serious? All of our failed attempts at raiding this place are because of you?" Megatron asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh-huh. Now come on, before Ironhide turns up." She replied, heading back down the passage.

Megatron smiled to himself and followed her down the hallway. The trainee was still lying there, leaking a little Energon.

He glanced up at Serenity. "You came to finish me off brat." He managed to snarl.

"No, I brought you help, stupid." She snapped, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at Megatron.

Megatron bent down and lifted the mech over his shoulders. He heard the mech groan in pain.

"Decepticons, fall back." Megatron ordered over the com-link. "Grab whatever supplies you can and head back to base."

Serenity glanced at him, and then leveled her cannon with the wall. She pulled the trigger and blew a huge hole in the wall, big enough for Megatron to fit through.

"I'm impressed." Megatron said as the headed back to base.

When they reached the base, Megatron went to the med bay to drop off the injured mech. He normally would have left him behind, but Serenity wanted him saved. He growled at the mech, who didn't meet his optics.

"Consider yourself lucky. Very few ever make it back here if they are injured during a battle." Megatron informed the mech.

A huge commotion erupted in the base. His Decepticons were shouting and firing bullets everywhere. Megatron guessed that they had spotted Serenity.

"Who let the Autobrat in?!"

"Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"Shoot me and I'll blow you to kingdom-come, pal!"

He entered the counsel room just as one of the Trainees, Bonecrusher, leveled his gun with her face.

"Shoot her and you will pay with your life." Megatron snarled.

Everyone stopped and turned to their leader, confused looks sweeping across their faces. Serenity had been forced into a corner, both of her cannons out and leveled with Bonecrusher. She quickly darted past them and over to the safety of Megatron.

"Why are you protecting her?" Starscream demanded.

"You remember Serenity, don't you Starscream?" Megatron stated, motioning to the femme beside him.

"Serenity?!" Starscream cried out. He looked at her in shocked disbelief. But as he continued to stare, he saw the similarities and smiled.

"Well what do you know?! It is Serenity!" He cried out.

The older Decepticons who recognized her let out similar cries. The trainees just looked lost.

"Formal introductions will be made tomorrow." Megatron stated, turning and walking away. Serenity followed close to his heels. Everyone else got the message and headed back to their quarters.

Megatron lead Serenity back to his quarters. "If you want your own…" Megatron started to say, but Serenity was shaking her head.

"No way! I don't think there will be enough quarters left for me after all of the new trainees." Serenity replied.

He chuckled as he opened the door. Serenity darted past and quickly leapt up onto the bed snuggling under the covers in a split second. Megatron walked over to the bed and crawled in beside her.

He held her close to him, his own tears sliding down his face. "I love you so much, my little Serenity. You'll always be my baby." He stated.

Serenity snuggled closer. "Even when I'm so old that Primus takes me?" She asked.

"Yes, even then." Megatron replied.

"Good, 'cause you'll always be my Dad, even when I find out who my real dad really is." She replied.

Megatron held her close to him. She thought of him as her dad. That's why she had acted that way when she was younger. He smiled as they both slipped off to a relaxed sleep for the first time in years.


	6. Barricade and Bonecrusher

Chapter 5: Barricade and Bonecrusher

Serenity woke up rather early the next day. She yawned and was about to stretch when she felt a hard body pressed against her. Her optics narrowed in annoyance. Carefully, she moved her arms and legs out little by little until she had pushed the other Transformer to the edge of the bed. Then with one final shove, the other Transformer toppled off. She leant over the edge, half expecting to see the yellow form of Bumblebee sprawled out on the ground, rubbing his head from where he had hit it against the floor. But she didn't see Bumblebee, instead a large silver mech glared at her with piercing red optics.

"You pushed me off the bed why?" He growled sitting up.

"Sorry. I thought you were…someone else." Serenity apologized, embarrassed that she had forgotten that she was no longer with Bumblebee at the Autobot Training base.

Megatron grunted, no doubt upset that he had just been pushed out of his own bed. He stood up rubbing his back. Serenity got out of bed and her feet hadn't been on the floor 30 seconds before Megatron had scooped her up into his arms.

"Who did you think I was?" Megatron asked.

"Just the mech I was forced to bunk with." She replied, squirming around, desperate to escape Megatron's embrace.

"You bunked with a mech?" Megatron squawked.

"We were kids! And it wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation for him either. He was used to having the whole bed to himself. So the whole "my side, your side" thing was new to him. It took a month of me pushing him off the bed before he managed to keep himself to the one side." She answered. Then she laughed at the memory. "I would wake up and he'd be hugging me in his sleep like I was some toy. I'd push him away from me and he'd fall off the bed. He's wake up and would be all, "Who, what, where?" I told him that if he kept hugging me I was going to give him a fat lip." She laughed.

Megatron smiled, happy to hear her laughing. He put her down on the ground and walked out the door to round up any other Decepticons who were up and about. He heard Serenity walking a little ways behind him, trying to remember every corridor and where it led.

Blackout stood at the end of the hallway, Scorpinok walking lazily around his feet. Serenity tilted her head a little. She could barely even remember Scorpinok, probably because he hardly ever left his holding compartment in Blackout's back. Blackout glanced up as they neared them. He didn't seem to see Serenity, but Scorpinok did. He leapt forward, spinning his pincers menacingly. Serenity stepped behind Megatron, a little scared of the technological scorpion.

"Tell Scorpinok to stand down." Megatron stated to Blackout, moving his leg a little to block Serenity from view.

Blackout nodded. He bent down and picked Scorpinok up by his tail. Scorpinok thrashed a little, not at all pleased by the action. Blackout threw Scorpinok onto his back. He shivered as Scorpinok reentered his holding compartment.

Serenity exhaled softly, relieved that the scorpion was gone. Blackout glanced at her.

"You're not scared of him are you?" He asked, a nasty smile playing across his face.

Serenity glared at him. "Tell you what, I'll go out and find a scorpion that is your size at his stinger and have it sick you." She snapped, upset that Blackout saw her fear.

Blackout glared at her. "You have a lot of nerve talking to a Decepticon like that. I'm surprised Megatron is letting a hostage roam around." He spat.

"I am NOT a hostage!" Serenity snapped, an insulted look crossing her face.

"If you're not a hostage than what are you?" Blackout challenged.

"I'm a Decepticon trainee. I go by the name Serenity." She responded, trying to make herself appear a little taller than what she was.

Blackout's jaw dropped. "S-s-serenity!" He stuttered. He looked her up and down, a confused look plastered to his face. "No way, not possible! You look like Optimus Prime! But how?!" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know who either of my parents were." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Blackout shook his head. "It's been three years. You look very different then when you were barely more than a baby." He said, focusing one optic on her.

Serenity was about to say something about how he didn't change much and no duh that she looked different, when Megatron cleared his throat.

"Serenity, why don't you go check on that Decepticon that you shot yesterday." He stated, making it very apparent that he wanted to talk to Blackout alone.

"Okay." Serenity replied. She headed down the left passage, hoping that it was the right way to the med bay. When she reached the end of the hall, one of the medic Decepticons spotted her. He lifted his head and glared at her.

"So you're the little brat that blew a hole in Barricade's stomach. That took us all night to repair!" He growled.

"Sorry, at the time I was an Autobot." She shrugged, walking past him and into the med bay.

She saw the trainee that she had shot the day before talking to another trainee. They turned as she entered, hatred very eminent on their faces. She walked over to them, trying her best to seem friendly, despite their obvious hostility.

"What do you want?" The injured Decepticon snapped, glaring at her.

"Just came to say I was sorry. However, if you'd rather I left…" She said.

"Nah, you can stay." The other trainee sighed.

Serenity smiled. Both of the young mech's optics widened in astonishment. Serenity tilted her head, a little confused by their reaction.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone smile like that." The injured trainee stated.

"You're not the only one to say that." Serenity sighed.

"My name's Barricade by the way. I'm the boss of the other trainees. They listen to what I tell them, or else…"

"You beat the slag out of them." Serenity finished.

Barricade smiled sheepishly. Bonecrusher muttered "attention hog" under his breath, earning him a glare from Barricade.

"This is Bonecrusher. He's like a second in command to the trainees." Barricade stated, turning back to Serenity.

"My name's Serenity. Of course, you guys probably knew me as Steelspark when I was an Autobot." Serenity said.

"Steelspark? That was you're Autobot name? I thought that was a mech's name to be honest." Bonecrusher said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, thanks!" Serenity replied sarcastically.

Barricade smiled. He could come to like this femme. She could hold her own against the Decepticons, even a full grown one, if he remembered correctly. He shot Bonecrusher a glance, which the pair knew all too well what it meant. Yes, they could come to _like_ this femme very much.


	7. Hide and Prey

The decepticons are playing a different form of hide and seek! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Hide and Prey

"Ok, run that by me again."

Brawl glared at the trainees. "Are you all deaf and stupid?!" He growled.

"No, we just want to make sure we have what we have to do right." Bonecrusher retorted.

"You are to hide around or outside the base. The older Decepticons will search for you. Whatever adult finds you will be your personal teacher." Brawl explained yet again. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yah. What happens if you're not found?" Serenity asked.

Brawl glared at her. "Then you stay there until someone does."

Serenity put her hands up to her shoulders, a sign that said "sorry". Barricade and Bonecrusher shifted themselves a little closer to her. Ever since that day in the med bay the three Decepticon trainees had become close friends and the two mechs felt that it was their jobs to keep her safe, even though she could hold her own against any one of them.

Brawl was about to comment on the mechs behaviors when Blackout entered the briefing room. He glanced at all the trainees, noting each and every one of them. He turned to Brawl, a glare penetrating through the lowly Decepticon's face. Brawl winched, turning away from the third in command stare.

"The trainees should have already started hiding, Brawl." Blackout stated coldly.

"They are incompetent and needed me to repeat it several times." Brawl snapped back.

Blackout turned back to the trainees, no expression present on his face. "Go." Was all he said.

The trainees looked at each other, then quickly exited the room. As they all reached the hallways, they fanned out, quickly hiding here and there around the inside of the base. Barricade, Bonecrusher, Serenity and a few other trainees slipped outside to find hiding spots. While Barricade and Bonecrusher took off on foot around the base, Serenity quickly climbed onto the top of the building. She lay down behind a slight uplifting on the roof, which still gave her a good view of what was going on.

She saw Blackout emerge outside and look around. Serenity prayed he didn't look up. He tilted his head to the side. Then he charged off in one direction. She heard a squawk and saw Barricade come running into view, Blackout easily keeping up to him. At the same time a smaller Decepticon came running from the opposite direction; its head turned watching something over its shoulder. The small Decepticon crashed into Barricade, causing both of them to get tangled up before they hit the ground. Blackout stopped just behind them. He shook his head, unimpressed about what had just happened. He picked Barricade and the other trainee up then walked back into the base.

Serenity watched from her hiding place as other trainees were hauled back into the base, giggling silently to herself at the sight of some of them. Then she saw Bonecrusher come tearing into view, closely followed by one of the Constructicons who was having trouble keeping up. Serenity silently urged her friend on, watching as he made a sharp turn. He turned his head to see how close the Constructicon was, and tripped over his own feet. As he hit the ground, Serenity fought back the urge to groan. The winded Constructicon stopped over top of Bonecrusher. Then he flipped Bonecrusher up onto his shoulder and started walking back to the base. Serenity quickly slid below the uplift in the wall, hiding herself from view.

After the Constructicon had reentered the building, darkness began to fall rapidly. Serenity shivered, a little from the cold and from the hidden fear of the night. She always imagined the base blowing up and leaving her all alone once again. She began to feel tired and yawned. She curled up into a ball and slowly fell asleep.

**Crunch**

Serenity stirred a little at the sound of feet landing on the roof not far from where she was. She went to sit up, when a pair of hands grabbed her around her middle and held her facing outwards against her capture's chest. She wiggled, hoping that this was one of the Decepticons and not an Autobot again.

Her capture leapt easily off the roof, landing just in front of the doors to the base. The doors slid open, proving that it was a Decepticon. Serenity relaxed slightly, relieved that her capture was at least a Decepticon. She was carried all the way back to the briefing room. She could tell that everyone else was back in their because of the noise that was seeping out of the room. The doors slid open, reveling the packed room.

All heads turned in her direction. She immediately spotted Brawl standing near the back wall and almost laughed with relief. Brawl the Jerk wouldn't be her teacher. That was a relief. She spotted Barricade looking rather ticked off, standing in front of Blackout and she saw, thought barely, the other Decepticon trainee, who was blowing off steam. She almost laughed at that too.

"Better you than me to teach that little brat." Brawl stated, causing some of the other trainees to laugh.

"Why don't you just shut your face?" Barricade snarled, taking an offensive step forward.

The other trainees stopped laughing, trying to hide from Barricade's range of vision. They didn't want to be within striking range if Barricade's temper burst. Brawl glared at him, while Serenity shot Barricade a grateful smile. Brawl saw the smile and laughed.

"Aww. Does little Serenity like Barricade?" Brawl growled, a cruel smile crawling across his face.

Serenity suddenly wanted nothing more than to tear Brawl's spark out. She curled her fingers, an evil smirk crossing her face as she stared hard into Brawl's optics. Brawl seemed a little taken back by this. It took a second for him to regain his composure. But while he was, Serenity's capture chuckled.

"You're right Brawl, it is better that I train her and not you. She is less likely to kill me, where as you, she wouldn't even hesitate." Her capture stated, laughing again.

Serenity realized then that her capture was Starscream. She relaxed even more, feeling even safer. She tried hard not to smile knowing that with Starscream as her teacher, she was going to become a feared Decepticon.

Bonecrusher glanced at her from across the room. Serenity noticed him and looked at him out of the corner of her optic. Bonecrusher mouthed the words, "Kick Brawl's aft", before grinning briefly and turning away. Serenity almost laughed again, knowing that she had Bonecrusher backing her up.

"All the trainees, return to your quarters. You're training begins in the morning at the times set by your new teacher. Leave." Starscream stated.

All the trainees filed out of the room. Barricade and Bonecrusher gave her one fleeting look before leaving. She heard Bonecrusher complaining about not being able to learn how to fight and that all he was going to learn was stupid medical stuff. Serenity shook her head. Starscream still held her around her middle. She wiggled, trying to give him a hint to put her down. Starscream didn't take the hint.

"You can all leave. Something tells me that you now have you're hands full. Especially you, Blackout. Barricade and Frenzy will not be easy to handle, even for you." Starscream stated.

The Decepticons left the room, leaving Starscream and Serenity alone. Serenity wiggled again. When that didn't work, she tried to get her arms free from under Starscream's arms to push herself out of his arms. Starscream sighed, placing her on the ground.

"Took you long enough to catch on there, Big Brother." Serenity stated, turning towards Starscream.

"Who said I wanted to put you down when the others were around? I didn't want to risk someone else snagging you out from under my nose." Starscream replied, placing his hand on Serenity's head and giving it a little shake.

Serenity frowned and tried to get at Starscream. However, the fact that he had his hand on her head caused her to be held back. Starscream laughed, watching her struggling against him. In one swift movement, Starscream had Serenity cradled in his arms. She glared at him.

"I can walk just fine, thank you." She stated angrily.

"Are you sure? You were passed out on the roof not to long ago, so you might be wobbly." Starscream stated.

Serenity slammed her fist into Starscream's chest. He laughed; her punch had been like a bug bite. Serenity pulled her fist back again. Starscream grinned cruelly and let her fall out of his arms. Serenity landed on the floor with a hard thump. She stood up, rubbing her backside. Starscream laughed again, earning him another death glare.

Serenity stormed out of the room heading back to the one that she shared with Megatron. Starscream kept up with her easily, his laughter a mere chuckle now. He glanced down at her and noticed that her fists were clenched and she was slamming her feet against the floor as she walked.

"Meet me in the training room early tomorrow. Your training begins immediately." He stated heading to his own room.

He heard Serenity grumble her reply. He let it slide; tomorrow he would demand her respect. He glanced back at her as she managed somehow to reached the entry pad to her room and enter the code. He tilted his head a little, knowing that she must have jumped to reach it since she barely even reached his hip. He shrugged it off and entered his own quarters.

Serenity climbed into bed, finally aware of the fact that she was very tired. She wanted to wait until Megatron came to tell him that her big brother Starscream would be her personal teacher, but within a minute of lying down, she was out like a light.

Megatron entered his room about an hour later, shaking his head in annoyance. Blackout had to work out between his two students on how they would treat each other. Barricade was almost unwilling to work with the smaller Decepticon. He claimed that Frenzy was a worthless piece of scrap metal and would be of no use to him. Blackout then had grabbed Barricade and pinned him against the wall. He snarled that he would work with Frenzy as partners or he would personally see that he became scrap metal.

He looked at his bed and saw that Serenity was already asleep. He smiled as he got into bed, trying his best not to wake his adopted daughter from her recharge cycle. He turned off his optics and was soon asleep as well.

Like I said, a different type of hide and seek. Barricade and Frenzy, funny how they didn't want to work together at first…guess all it took was being threatened by a Decepticon that was five or six times his size to agree.


	8. Training with the Brother

Chapter 7: Training with the Brother

Serenity woke up the next day nervous and excited about training with Starscream. He was the second in command after all and you don't get to that position in the Decepticon army by being a weakling. She sighed mentally, thinking about all the things that Starscream might or might not have her do. She frowned, hoping that Starscream would not go easy on her because she was a femme. The Autobots had done that, and it had caused her no end of annoyance.

She glanced over at Megatron and felt herself deflate a little. In order to get out of the room, she would have to crawl over top of him, since the bed was pushed up against the wall. She cursed a little under her breath, growing a little red as she used the words she had heard Ironhide say one too many times in her presence.

She crawled up onto Megatron's chest and began to pull herself across, when his hand suddenly slammed down on her back, pinning her to him. She waited, hoping that it was just a movement in his sleep. She didn't get that lucky.

"What do you think you're doing, Little One?" Megatron asked sleepily.

"Um, leaving for training." Serenity replied, thinking, _Go back to sleep! Go back to sleep!_

"This early? I'm sure whoever your teacher is he'll understand you not turning up." Megatron replied, yawning. He didn't remove his hand off of her, not trusting that she'll stay put.

"I…don't think he'll understand. He told me to be there early." Serenity managed to say. Her face was pressed into Megatron's chest because his hand covered most of her body.

_I hate being so small._ She thought bitterly.

"If he has a problem with it, he can deal with me." Megatron replied. He sounded irritated, probably from Serenity arguing with him this early in the morning.

Serenity sighed. She could tell that there was no going anywhere until Megatron was ready to get up. She had a feeling that Starscream wouldn't be impressed with her being late. She tapped her fingers in annoyance against Megatron's chest. Megatron chuckled, slipping back into sleep.

As soon as she thought Megatron was fast asleep, she tried to wiggle farther across his chest. She really thought that she could get away if she moved slowly enough. A growl alerted her to Megatron. She swallowed, knowing now that she was in for it. Megatron flipped over onto his side, causing Serenity to land back where she usually slept. She glanced at Megatron and saw that he was burning daggers into her. She winced, waiting for the lecture that was sure to follow.

"I am trying to sleep Serenity. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to climb over me. Starscream can wait until I'm ready to get up in order to train you." Megatron growled, his optics showing his rage.

Serenity tried not to look into his optics, afraid that she might break down in tears. She **really** didn't like to look at Megatron when he was mad. She settled back down against the bed ready to wait out the rest of Megatron's recharge cycle. Megatron seemed satisfied and turned off his optics, slipping into sleep again. Serenity sighed; this was going to take awhile.

Starscream stood in the training room, becoming more and more annoyed. Serenity should have been there well over an hour ago. Who did she think she was, making him, Starscream, wait for her to drag her aft out of bed. He turned when he heard the doors to the training room fly open. Serenity raced over to him, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry…about…making…you…wait." Serenity gasped. She glanced up at him, winced at the look in his optics, and looked back at the ground.

"Do you think that you can just keep me waiting Serenity? My schedule goes not revolve around whether or not you feel like dragging your useless aft out of bed!" Starscream snarled, causing Serenity to wince.

"Is there a problem Starscream?" Megatron asked, walking up behind Serenity.

Starscream glared at him. "Serenity was to be here well over an hour ago! I will not stand for her being late for her training." Starscream snapped. He didn't like the somewhat smug look on his father's face.

"Serenity shares my quarters Starscream. She doesn't leave until I do." Megatron stated plainly, a smirk crossing his face.

Starscream looked ready to pop with rage. "Honestly! Not only do I have to wait for her, now I have to wait for you to drag your sorry aft out of bed before her training starts!" Starscream snarled, almost imminently regretting saying it.

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat. Starscream clawed at Megatron's hand, trying to pry them away from his throat. Growling, Megatron tossed Starscream against the wall. Serenity watched, her optics huge with fear. Megatron sometimes turned on those close by when he became enraged, so she was fearful that he would turn on her.

"You can begin Serenity's training now, Starscream. I'll arrange something for her new quarters so that you don't have to wait." Megatron stated. He left the training room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Starscream got up slowly. He winced as he felt the bump on his head that had come from hitting the wall. Serenity moved nervously from foot to foot, wondering what would happen next. Would Starscream turn on her, or just ignore her and go after Megatron? She shivered, she didn't like either option and had a feeling either outcome would turn out well.

Starscream walked over to her. "We may as well start with something simple. Can you shoot a gun?" He asked.

Serenity smiled. "Best shooter in the Training camp." She stated, pulling herself up a little more.

Starscream lifted an optic ridge. "Oh, really? Somehow I doubt that." He replied.

Serenity sighed. "Why am I not surprised? Ironhide didn't think so either, but I sure showed him." She replied, grinning as she remembered that day.

_Serenity stood beside Bumblebee, waiting for their guns to be assigned to them. The Autobot in charge glanced at her. He snorted in disgust. _

"_A femme. Useless, never can shoot anything, can't fight either. Useless." He stated._

_Serenity glared at him. She hated that everyone thought she was useless because she was a femme. Primus, she would love a chance to show them just what she could do. _

_The Autobot shoved a small gun into her hand and a fairly large one into Bumblebee's. She looked at the gun in her hand. It was puny! What good would this thing do her? She was as good as scrap!_

_Bumblebee looked at her gun in disgust too. "They expect you to hit something with that thing?!" He said, shaking his head. _

"_Quite talking and shoot the target." The older soldier stated._

_Bumblebee winced, aiming his gun at the target. When he pulled the trigger, the recoil from the gun shot him backwards several feet. The bullet just missed the target. Bumblebee sighed, stepping back into his position. Some of the other trainees were laughing._

"_Your turn, Steelspark." Ironhide said, shooting the trainees a cold look._

"_Yes, shoot the target, femme." The other Autobot snarled._

_Serenity aimed at the target. She pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet barely even made it across the room. She tilted her head in an annoyed fashion. She glanced at Ironhide and saw that he had a dumbfounded look on his face._

"_Who the frag made that gun! That's an insult! No one should have to use that, especially not a femme! And Prime wonders why so few femmes survive! Look at what they're given for weapons!" Ironhide yelled._

"_Calm down, I'll get her something else." The other Autobot stated, glaring at her as if it were her fault the gun was useless. _

_He walked over to where the guns and cannons were kept. He grinned as he picked up the biggest cannons there. _

"_This'll teach that femme to mess with the guns before she shoots them." He chuckled._

_He walked back to Serenity and handed her the cannons. She stared at them in awe, amazed that she was even allowed to hold something this powerful. Ironhide glared at the Autobot._

"_She's a femme you idiot! Do you know how many mechs can handle those things! Even I have troubles with them sometimes! How can you expect a child to handle them! No offense Steelspark." He added._

_Serenity looked down at the cannons, then at Ironhide. A grin spread across her face. She wanted nothing more than to show that she was as good as he was, maybe better. She faced the targets, her spark whirling with excitement._

_She leveled the cannons with one of the targets. She took a deep breath and fired the cannons. She didn't even slid backwards as the bullets blasted out of the end of the cannons. They connected dead center of the targets, blowing them apart. The whole room was quite, amazed about what they had just seen. Then Bumblebee let out a loud cheer._

"_All right Steelspark! Way to show us how to shoot!" He cried._

"_Well, looks like I owe you an apology. You can shoot as well as I can, Steelspark." Ironhide commented, laughing._

"Serenity! Hello! Anyone in there!" Starscream's voice called.

Serenity snapped back to reality, blushing at the fact that she had spaced out.

"Sorry."

"You were about to show me that you can at least fire a gun." Starscream stated, waving her apology aside.

Serenity grinned, pulling her cannons out. Starscream stared at them in shock. His mouth opened and closed several times. Serenity's optics sparkled, she loved it when mechs stared at her in shock over the fact that she could handle a cannon designed for a mech almost three times her size.

She aimed at one of the targets across the room. She fired off both cannons and watched the bullets crash into the target. An explosion echoed across the base as the target exploded into a million tiny pieces. Serenity looked at Starscream. She almost fell over laughing from the stunned look on her "brother's" face. His mouth was open and his optics filled up his entire face. He looked at her.

"Ok, I'm convinced." He stated.

The training room doors flew open as Blackout, closely followed by Barricade who had Frenzy up on his shoulder, Brawl, the Constructicon leader Hook with Bonecrusher in tow, and Megatron piled through the door. They looked around the room, trying to find where the source of the explosion came from.

"What the pit happened?" Blackout asked, staring at Starscream.

"She showed me that she can shoot." Starscream stated, motioning to Serenity, who was grinning like an idiot.

Brawl snorted. "Yah right. Femmes can't shoot."

Serenity narrowed her optics. "Oh really?" She asked, leveling her cannons with his face. She gave it a quick thought, then lowered one of her cannons. "How would you like it if I proved you wrong?" She asked, her optics flashing.

Brawl laughed. "Sure go ahead. I won't move."

Serenity tilted her head. She fired her cannon and watched the surprised look cross Brawl's face as he was thrown backwards against the wall, a large smoking hole were just below his chest compartment. He groaned in pain.

Barricade chuckled weakly. "Ok, didn't need to see that again."

Bonecrusher gawked at her. "Where in the name of the pit did you learn to shoot like that?!" He asked.

Serenity shrugged. "Natural shooter. I barely needed any training with this sort of thing." She replied.

Hook glanced at Brawl. "Well, looks like you get to actually learn something today, Bonecrusher." He stated, walking over to the injured Decepticon and pulling an arm over his shoulder. He dragged him out of the room, Bonecrusher silently following him.

Blackout sighed, eyeing Serenity. A smile crossed his face.

"He had that coming for a while now. Just sorry it wasn't me who got to shoot him." He stated.

Serenity was about to say something, when she caught the look on Megatron's face. Her spark stopped. His face was twisted in a pained look, somewhere between pity and anguish. She didn't understand what was wrong. Did she do something wrong? She only showed Brawl that she could shoot, was there anything bad about it, other than the fact that she used him as the target?

Starscream spoke up. "I think it's best if we call it a day. Something tells me that you will want to leave before anyone else turns up and wants you to demonstrate on them on how well you shoot." He stated.

Serenity nodded, heading towards the door. Barricade fell in behind her.

"Blackout just finished dismissing me before we came to see what caused the explosion." He stated, walking beside her.

Frenzy nodded, staring at her. "Y-y-you got a g-g-great s-s-shot." He commented.

Serenity glanced at the little Decepticon. "Does he always talk like that, or is he just nervous to meet me?" She asked.

"He _always_ talks like that! It can get quite annoying." Barricade replied.

Frenzy shot him a death glare. He leapt off of Barricade's shoulder and landed on Serenity's. Frenzy turned his head away from Barricade in an insulted fashion. Barricade shook his head. Serenity only laughed.

Her first day of training was interesting. She had a feeling that it was going to be even more interesting as time progressed. She laughed as she heard Barricade and Frenzy snapping insults at each other.


	9. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers; I just own Trinity and Serenity.

(blah)- Trinity talking

Chapter 8: Memories

Megatron sighed. Once again he had his room all to himself. He had managed to find a spare room for Serenity to stay in. He just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He kept expecting to hear Serenity's deep breathing beside him.

_Slag. Never thought I'd become so attached to another femme after…no don't think about her! Don't even think about her! She was an Autobot! She…._ Megatron groaned at his rambling thoughts.

He tried to fall asleep when an image of _her_ flowed through his mind.

_NO! _His mind screamed in protest. _Stop! I don't want to see her! _

In spite of his protests, his mind replayed memories he wanted left alone.

"_Trinity! Get down from there!" _

"_Come on Megatron! It isn't that high up!" _

"_It is for you! Get your aft down here!"_

"_But, Megatron!"_

"_No "buts" Trinity! Get down here now! You're worse than Optimus!"_

"_Fine I'm coming!"_

_A little, white femme jumped down from her hiding spot on top of the housing building that she lived. A large, silver mech grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him as he kneeled in front of her._

"_Don't __**ever**__ do that to me again!" He cried, giving her a little shake._

"_But, Megatron, I was fine! Optimus said it was ok for me to hide up there!" The femme answered, giving her capture a look that held her apology in it._

"_Remind me to have a little talk with him about letting you do what you want to." Megatron replied, releasing the femme. _

_The femme looked up at him, smiling happily. "Optimus just wants me to have some fun. He thinks that Mom and Dad were too strict with me. He said that you should relax a little." She giggled._

"_Mom and Dad were right to be strict. Look what happened to Optimus! He can't walk by a building without wanting to climb it." He looked at the femme. "And there is no way on Cybertron that I'm relaxing around you, Trinity. Even my own son doesn't give me as much trouble." _

_Trinity narrowed her optics. "Starscream is barely three months old." She stated._

"_That just proves that he's more behaved then you, a 3 year old femme. Not to mention the little sister to Megatron and Optimus I might add." He replied._

_Trinity glared at him. She went to walk away but Megatron scooped her up into his arms. She laughed as he used one of his knifed fingers to tickle her stomach. He laughed happily as she squirmed, trying in vain to get out of her older brother's grasp. _

Megatron covered his face as the memory faded away. Tears were beginning to leak out of his optics. Trinity, his beloved little sister. He had tried to get her to join him as a Decepticon. But she had refused. He had known better. She never had it in her to kill others. Even when she became an Autobot she never killed unless she was cornered.

"Trinity, what did you do?" He asked quietly.

He had discovered that she was dead over three years ago. It had torn his spark to shreds. He hadn't been able to find her body, so he believed that Optimus had it. He had wanted to see her again, outside of the battle field. He had known that she was expecting a little Sparkling and he had wanted to know if she had it yet and who its father was. He never got around to asking her if it had worked out between her and Jazz or if she had found someone else during her time as a neutral.

He felt another memory beginning to surface and tried to make it go away. He failed miserably.

"_Oh come on Jazz, I didn't even hit you yet!" Trinity laughed at Jazz' cringing form._

"_Yah well I know its coming!" Jazz replied. Another hand smashed into Jazz's head. "OW!"_

"_That's was for nothing, wait until you do something." Megatron laughed as Jazz rubbed his head._

"_Thanks a lot there Megatron! Some friend you are!" Jazz complained._

_Trinity and Megatron laughed as Jazz glared at them. Trinity smiled at Jazz who smiled back._

"_Hey! No flirting while I'm here!" Megatron laughed at his sister and her boyfriend. They both joined in on his laughter._

Megatron snarled. Why now was he remembering these things? Why was his sister torturing his memories? Why?

"Why must you torture me?" He whispered.

(I'm not. You're torturing yourself by trying to suppress the love that you had and still have for me.)

Megatron snapped forward in his bed, looking for the source of the voice. "Show yourself." He snarled.

(Can't. Not the right time. I'm sorry Big Brother. I really wish I could.)

"Trinity! Please show yourself!"

(What part of I can't did you miss?)

"Fine. But tell me, how did you die?"

(I was killed by my fellow Autobots. They wanted me as a messenger for them to Primus. He, however, was not impressed. He killed them in return for my death.)

"Did you have the sparkling? Or did it die when you did?"

(No, it is alive. It is…fine)

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

(You'll find out soon enough. Get some sleep, you're tired.)

"But."

(No buts…I'm starting to sound like you.)

Megatron chuckled, turning his optics off. To his surprise, he fell asleep almost instantly.

(Good night, Big Brother)

Megatron got a visit from beyond the grave! Aww and he misses her too. Keep note of what happened in this chapter. It will all make sense later. Note: later


	10. Battle scene

Chapter 9: Battle scene

"U-u-useless D-d-d-decepticon! H-h-how can you e-e-expect me to go there?" Frenzy was complaining.

Serenity glanced up at Frenzy sitting on Barricade's shoulder. She shook her head, annoyed by Frenzy's endless chatter. That was the thing with Frenzy, you _never_ got used to his endless, annoying chatter.

"Barricade is not useless. But you will be if you don't shut up and do as he says! Do you want to know where the other Decepticons are going to ambush the Autobots or not?" Serenity snapped.

"F-f-fine, I'll go. B-b-b-but if I get caught, I'm b-b-blaming you!" Frenzy snapped, hopping off Barricade's shoulder and quickly exiting the room.

"Well, it'll be a little quieter with him gone." Bonecrusher stated, moving the appendage that was attached to his back. It was like an extra hand, which was helpful since he helped the Constructicons with the repair jobs when the others came back from battle.

"Yah, thank Primus!" Barricade stated. He rubbed his clawed hand in annoyance down his face. "Honestly, he never shuts up! I'm surprised he hasn't broken his voice box yet!"

Serenity laughed. She leaned back against the recharge bed that Barricade was sitting on. He glanced down at her and tried his hardest not to show that he wanted her. She tilted her head to the side, the antennas on either side of her head shifting slightly.

"So, what do you think the fight will do this time? Backfire in their faces or work out for once?" Serenity asked, frowning as she tried once again to move the antennas.

"Hopefully it'll work. I mean, come on! This war has been raging for a hundred years! 5 of those years we've been training our afts off and they still haven't let us fight!" Bonecrusher complained.

"Well, duh! We lost half of the trainees in the past year! That drops our numbers big time!" Serenity pointed out.

Bonecrusher went to say something when Frenzy came back through the door. "L-l-l-location, A-a-a-autobot training camp! N-n-north holding!" He stated.

Serenity was on her feet in seconds. "They're fighting there! Get the slag out!" She cried happily.

Barricade jumped off the bed and scooped Frenzy up. "Well are we going or not?" He asked.

"Come on out Prime!" Megatron roared, tossing the guard aside.

The Decepticons had had little trouble entering the camp. The security on the place was a minimal. He growled as another guard charged at him, firing his gun at him. He transformed his arm into a blaster and fired on the Autobot. A scream was all that was heard from the Autobot before it was nothing more than a memory.

"Step outside Megatron." Optimus Prime's voice stated plainly.

"Fool, do you think I'm going to listen to the likes of you?" Megatron growled, turning on the smaller form of his brother.

An explosion sent all the Decepticons and Autobots flying out of the camp. They all groaned, climbing slowly to their feet. Megatron and Optimus were at each other's throats within seconds. They had no clue that they were being watched.

"Left hook, left hook!" Serenity hissed as Optimus lunged at Megatron.

"No! Drop kick!" Barricade muttered.

"K-k-kill him!" Frenzy stated.

"Well no duh!" Bonecrusher snapped.

They had placed themselves somewhat out of the way, but close enough to see the fight take place. They were silently throwing out hints, even though they were too far away to be heard.

"No, Starscream look out!" Serenity moaned as Starscream was blasted off his feet by Ironhide.

"Blackout watch out for the little…too late." Barricade sighed as Blackout toppled over from the charging form of Jazz.

"We aren't doing to well." Bonecrusher sighed.

Suddenly, something landed on Serenity's back. The extra weight on her caused her to topple down the hill, heading straight for the battle. She managed to grab something to stop her decent. She felt something grab her foot. She looked down and stared into the blue optics of a young Autobot.

"Let me go, scrap heap!" She hissed, lifting her other foot and slamming it into the Autobots face.

The Autobot released her foot and toppled the rest of the way down the hill. One of the other Autobots noticed him. He followed where he had fallen up to where Serenity was, trying desperately to hold on to whatever it was that she had grabbed. The other Autobot narrowed its optics and fired at her.

"Serenity! Look out!" Barricade cried out.

Serenity screamed as the bullet smashed into whatever it was that she was holding. She slid down the hill. Trying desperately to right herself, she rolled over and slammed her foot once again into the young Autobots face. He cried out in pain, as his head snapped back from the force of the blow.

"There are more Decepticons up on the hill!" She heard one of the Autobots yell.

"No." Serenity moaned. She stumbled to her feet, trying to get her balance back.

"There! That one's a Decepticon! Its symbol's on its back!"

"Oh no." Serenity muttered, as one of the Autobots ran at her. She spun and tried to pull her cannons out, when something small sliced into the mechs face.

"T-t-take that Autobot scum!" She heard Frenzy yelled landing beside her.

"Thanks." Serenity stated before turning her attention back to the battle.

Starscream had spotted them and the look on his face let them know that they were in so much trouble. Barricade and Bonecrusher landed beside her, pressing close to try to block her from view.

"The damage has already been done guys, no point in hiding me." Serenity hissed.

"Megatron hasn't spotted you yet!" Bonecrusher stated, his optics never leaving the Autobots.

"Whoopee slag! Starscream has!" Serenity stated.

The Autobot that had been hit by Serenity's foot was back on his feet. Serenity turned to him and pulled out her cannon. The Autobot eyed it, sizing her up. Serenity sized him up. He had a slightly taller than her, about the same size of Barricade roughly. She grinned. She had taken Barricade out plenty of times before, sometime before he had even moved.

"So Decepticon, you think you can take me on!" The mech snapped glaring at her.

"Bring it scum!" Serenity hissed.

The mech lunged at her, but she slid sideways out of his grasp. He spun and lunged at her again. She threw a punch that connected with his jaw, throwing him sideways. He rolled back to his feet and ran at her again. She moved too late and was pinned underneath him. She managed to bring her knee up and connected with his stomach. He groaned, rolling off of her and curling up in pain.

"Bumblebee!" She heard Ironhide yell. She felt her spark grow cold.

"Serenity, look out!" Barricade cried.

Serenity couldn't move as she stared at the yellow mech curled up in pain. She had just attacked her old friend, her only friend amongst the Autobots. He was staring up at her in shock too. He couldn't believe that the femme above him was Serenity. Could it be his old friend? It seemed impossible, but maybe it was Serenity, or Steelspark as the Autobots had called her. He watched as a bullet connected with her side, blowing her sideways, a large smoking hole left in her.

"Steelspark, why are you doing this?" Bumblebee murmured. "You're an Autobot."

"No, I'm a Decepticon, Bumblebee." He heard her whisper. He could hear her fighting back the pain caused by the bullet.

"Decepticons, fall back! We have what we want!" Megatron roared.

Serenity felt the ground shaking. She didn't believe that the Decepticons would take her back. Many of the trainees had been left behind when they were injured. She was surprised when she felt herself being lifted up.

"Who?" She tried to ask. But the pain overwhelmed her and she passed out.

"I can't believe you four went against orders. You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

"We didn't think we would be _in_ the fight! We just wanted to see one in action."

Serenity groaned. The voices had woken her. She heard the sound of shuffling feet. She felt something land beside her before she heard Frenzy's endless chatter.

"You ok? You took a h-h-h-horrible b-b-bullet to your side!" Frenzy stated.

Serenity reached her hand out and found Frenzy's head. She stroked it gently. She felt complimented that he was worried about her.

"I'm fine Frenzy. I just can't feel my chest right now." She replied.

"Go figure. I'll kill Ironhide for shooting you!" She heard Barricade state angrily. She turned her optics on and slowly turned her head towards the direction where his voice had come from.

She smiled weakly at him. His was at her side in an instant, his red optics full of concern. Bonecrusher appeared over his shoulder, his appendage swaying above his head. He looked relieved that she was awake.

"Megatron look ready to kill when you were brought here. He even threatened Hook. Said we had better fix you up or he'll have his head as a trophy." Bonecrusher said.

"Well tell Megatron that I'm fine. I can take a lot more than a bullet to the side." She snapped, upset that Megatron had threatened Hook. She only had a bullet wound; it wasn't like she had her head blown off or something.

"Yah…no. I'm not telling him that. I like my face the way it is thanks!" Barricade stated.

Serenity laughed before grabbing her side in pain. She heard Barricade and Bonecrusher ask if she was ok and felt Frenzy run to her head. She smiled weakly, mouthing "I'm fine". Bonecrusher didn't look convinced.

"Hold still." He said, moving to her other side and pulling away some of the bandages around her chest.

Serenity stared in horror at the hole in her side. It stretched all the way from her side to the middle of her chest and down to the top of her hip.

"Oh Primus." She whispered. It was worse then she had thought it was. "Oh man, how the bloody slag did I live through that?"

Bonecrusher didn't answer her as he tried to reconnect some of her wires that were exposed. Energon covered the bandages and most of her indigo metal. She also noted that Bonecrusher himself was covered in her Energon. She felt horrible.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." Bonecrusher stated, his optics not leaving her wiring.

"I put you guys in the worst position ever. Megatron is going to kill you if I don't get better and you're covered in my Energon because of my stupid mistake and…." Serenity had started to cry at that point.

"Hey! Don't cry! It's not your fault! If that Autobot mech hadn't tackled you, you wouldn't be here! It's his fault not yours!" Barricade stated, placing his hand gently on her face, wiping away her tears.

Serenity glanced at him then over at Bonecrusher and finally at Frenzy who was standing beside her head. She smiled, nodding her head gently. Was it really Bumblebee's fault? He didn't know any better, he had thought that she was some Decepticon planning a back-up attack on the Autobots. He probably wasn't even supposed to be there either.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you guys." Serenity stated.

"No, all you have to do is not give up on us and pull through this. That's how you can repay us." Bonecrusher stated, looking at her, his red optics burning with a hidden love for her. "Just pull through for us Serenity."

Barricade nodded, his own optics burning with his love for her. She smiled. Lifting her arm up, she snaked it around Barricade's side and pulled him into a hug. Her other hand snaked around Bonecrusher and pulled him into the hug too. Frenzy swung his arms around Serenity's neck, not wanting to be left out. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Bonecrusher pulled away smiling. He turned back to fixing Serenity's body. Barricade pulled back and walked over to a nearby chair and brought it closer to her bed. He sat on it and stared at her, a small smile playing across his face. Frenzy didn't leave her side. Serenity smiled, leaning her head back, she fell into a deep sleep.

Aww, Bonecrusher and Barricade love Serenity. Wonder if Serenity feels the same way? How is Megatron going to handle everything? Next chapter find out. Yah, and the chapter is based about 5 years after Serenity's training started with Starscream.


	11. Megatron's Pain

Chapter 10: Megatron's Pain

Bonecrusher had managed to reconnect most of Serenity's wiring and replace the damaged wires. He just had to figure out how to get rid of the hole and wipe away the Energon. Serenity was asleep, her chest rising and falling gently, although only her left side actually was moving. Her right side was nothing but the wiring.

"She sure is beautiful when she's sleeping." Barricade commented quietly.

"Yah, she is." Bonecrusher agreed, glancing up from his work to look at Serenity's face.

"I didn't think that part of a medic's job was to comment on what their patient looks like." Megatron's voice stated coldly from behind them.

Barricade head snapped up to look at him and Frenzy almost fell off the bed in fear. Bonecrusher turned his head back to his work. Megatron did not seem impressed.

"Your job right now is to fix her, not debate on whether or not she's beautiful." Megatron snarled. He eyed Barricade, who had just picked Frenzy up off the bed. "And all you seem to be doing is causing a distraction. Leave." He ordered.

Barricade stood up and shuffled out of the room, silently praying the Bonecrusher wasn't killed by Megatron. He felt horrible just leaving his friend behind, but he also was glad that Megatron had dismissed him. Chances were higher for him to live.

Megatron growled. Bonecrusher continued to work even though he was silently counting down the seconds he left of life because Serenity wasn't completely healed yet. He heard her groan a little in her sleep. He looked at her and watched as her optics slowly turned on. She glanced at where Barricade had been a few minutes earlier.

"Where'd Barricade go?" She asked, sadness present in her voice.

"Megatron said he was a distraction to me and told him to leave." Bonecrusher stated as he fixed the last wire. "There, wiring finished. Now to figure out how to close the hole."

"You're a medic and you don't know how to close a bullet hole." Serenity giggled.

"Hey, first day with something this serious." Bonecrusher stated. "I'm going to find Hook and ask how the slag to close that hole up properly. Don't want to suddenly reopen in the middle of a battle, right?"

"No, I wouldn't want that to happen." Serenity laughed.

Bonecrusher got up and walked across the room to ask the Hook how to close the hole in her side properly. Serenity sighed, becoming more and more bored of the med bay. She wished that Barricade was still there, that way she would at least have someone to talk to.

"Sure, yah, fun. Here I am in the worst condition ever and what does Megatron tell my friend to do? Leave because he's a distraction. Stupid leader with his stupid ideas." She grumbled.

"I heard that Serenity." Megatron stated coldly.

Serenity's optics got big with fear as she turned her head towards Megatron. She smiled nervously up at him.

"Megatron! How long have you been standing there?" She asked, laughing nervously. _I am sooooooo dead!_

"The whole time." Megatron replied. His red optics burned into her, causing her to wince.

"Oh. Opps?"

"I'd say opps." Megatron snarled.

Serenity squirmed, knowing how much trouble she was in. Megatron had just caught her bad-mouthing him. She hardly ever spoke out against anyone, except for Brawl, but he was a jerk so he didn't count.

"Barricade was distracting Bonecrusher from his work. I sent him away so Bonecrusher could concentrate." Megatron stated.

Serenity suddenly became aware that her whole right side was exposed. Megatron could see her insides! She groaned, wishing that Bonecrusher had put the bandages back in place before he had left. Megatron looked concerned.

"Are you all right Serenity?" He asked.

"I would be if you couldn't see inside of me right now." Serenity muttered.

Megatron looked away. He hadn't realized that Serenity was so self-conscious. She had lain there the entire time with Barricade looking at her while Bonecrusher worked. Megatron frowned. Did she like Barricade beyond the terms of "friends"? She didn't have much of a say in Bonecrusher seeing her insides because he had to do the repair job, but did she like him beyond the term "friends" too? It was all a little confusing for him.

"Ok, Hook's going to handle the rest of your repairs just so I don't screw everything up." Bonecrusher stated, walking back over to Serenity.

Serenity glanced at Hook. He didn't look like _he_ knew what he was doing. He just stared at the hole in her side. He let out a low whistle.

"By the All Spark! When you said the hole was big, you meant it! I don't think I've seen any of the other Decepticons receive a wound that big before…and live through it anyways." He stated.

"Oh, thanks. Now I have total confidence in you." Serenity groaned.

"You had better make sure she lives Hook, or the punishment will fall on your head." Megatron stated coldly.

He left the med bay. Walking down the hallway to his quarters he heard Brawl's voice echo from one of the rooms.

"Yah, chances are stacked against the little glitch. I say she'll be dead by tonight." He stated.

"Don't go betting anything on that prediction just yet, Brawl. She's a whole lot stronger than you think." Blackout's voice stated, a hint of anger emanate.

"Ha! The words "femme" and "strong" don't belong in the same sentence! She's a weakling hiding behind Barricade, Bonecrusher and Megatron. She'll be dead by midnight, just you watch." Brawl snapped.

"You have very little faith in femmes. She is not the weakling you think she is." Megatron stated, stepping into the room.

Brawl spun around and stared at him in shock. Blackout lowered his head in respect. Starscream, who had been leaning against the wall the whole time listening to the two mechs argue, straightened up.

"Femmes are weak. That's the way the All Spark made them. That's the way they'll always be." Brawl stated.

"True, most femmes are weak. But as I recall, there was a femme on the Autobot's side who used to beat the slag out of you. Do you remember that Starscream?" Megatron stated, throwing the question at Starscream to see if he did remember anything at all.

"I think so. Her name was Trinity wasn't it? White femme, looked a lot like Optimus?" Starscream asked.

Megatron nodded, smirking at the outraged look on Brawl's face.

"It was luck! She couldn't hit the broadside of a house! I _let_ her hit me!" He roared.

"Oh, no you didn't. She hit you ever single time. Even when she was half way across the battle field she still hit you." Blackout chuckled, no doubt ecstatic that Brawl was being cornered by the fact that a femme had always got the better of him.

It was a well known fact that Blackout cared for Serenity. He always made sure that she stayed out of trouble around the base. Of course he also had to make sure that Barricade and Frenzy behaved too. Those two gave him a much harder time then the Autobots at times. Whenever Barricade or Frenzy got into trouble, Serenity and Bonecrusher were never far behind them.

"That's a lie! She missed all the time!" Brawl roared.

No I didn't.

The whole room got quiet. Megatron had a pained look on his face, Blackout looked around for the source of the voice, Starscream's optics were huge and Brawl looked terrified.

"Who's there?!" Brawl squeaked.

Aww, is the whittle Brawly scared of the ghost?

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Brawl roared, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

You don't pay attention do you?

"No, I don't think he does." Starscream commented. He suddenly felt something brush his cheek. An unintentional squawk escaped him.

Sorry. Should have warned you first.

"WOULD YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION?! WHO IN THE NAME OF THE ALL SPARK ARE YOU?!" Brawl screamed.

Trinity. Optimus Prime's little sister.

"Wait that would make you Megatron's sister too." Blackout stated.

No, really? Did you just figure that out?

"Your sarcasm is very funny." Blackout muttered.

As is yours.

"Hello, Trinity." Megatron said softly.

Long time no see, Megatron.

"Wish I could say the same for you." Megatron stated.

Your not? Oh, wait that's right you _can't_ see me!

A soft laughter filled the room. Megatron closed his optics, letting the sound reverberate in his audio receptors. Starscream had his head tilted to the side, trying to remember where he had heard a similar laugh from. Blackout had a small smile spread across his face; he always did enjoy hearing femmes laugh. It sounded like someone was ringing bells. Brawl was spinning around trying to find where the laughter was coming from.

I have to leave. Later. Oh and Megatron? Serenity will be fine…so Brawl you had better fork over that refined Energon drink that you owe Blackout for losing the bet

"What?!" Brawl roared as the laughter died.

"Hand over the Energon, Brawl! I win fair and square!" Blackout laughed.

Megatron turned his head so no one could see his smile. Trinity had been here again, and this time she had just told him wonderful news. His beloved little Serenity was going to be fine…until he got a hold of her for calling him stupid anyways.


	12. Meeting With Bumblebee

Chapter 11: Meeting with Bumblebee

As soon as Serenity left the med bay the next day, Megatron punished her. She was to be in her quarters before the sun set every night for a whole week and her training would begin earlier than usual (Starscream was not impressed by this fact). However, he never said she wasn't allowed to let her friends in. So, her punishment became a joke to them.

"You think he would have told you no friends allowed in?" Barricade laughed, leaning down on her bed, his hands behind his head.

"I don't think he thought about that when he punished me." Serenity replied. "And why am I sitting on the floor? Get your aft down here! I'm sitting on my bed!" She laughed, pushing Barricade off her bed.

Frenzy laughed at Barricade landed on his aft. He glared at Serenity, but shrugged it off. It was her bed after all.

"So, one more day of your "punishment" and its back to hangin' out in Barricade's quarters?" Bonecrusher asked.

"I guess. Wonder if Megatron even knows you guys are in here with me?" Serenity asked.

Barricade went to go answer when there was a loud knock on the door. Frenzy let out a squeak. Serenity slammed her hand over his mouth. Serenity walked over to the door and opened it. Starscream stood there.

"Starscream what are you doing here?" Serenity asked, a mock kind of surprise in her voice. She was warning the mech behind her of his presence.

"Megatron came told me to tell you that your punishment is over and that Barricade, Frenzy and Bonecrusher can go back to their quarters." Starscream stated.

"Oh…he said that?" Serenity asked, curious.

"Yes. Don't ask me how he knew that those three are in your room…and they had better not be trying anything." Starscream said, glaring over her head, through the little crack in the door and at Frenzy hiding under the covers.

Serenity could almost see Frenzy giving Starscream that cheesy, innocent smile of his. She tried not to laugh at the image. Starscream stared down at her and smiled.

"Only you would invite mechs into your room and not worry about the outcome. You like to live dangerously." He laughed.

"Well, I'm with the Decepticons aren't I?" She laughed.

"True. And Barricade, Bonecrusher and Frenzy had better be back in their quarters within the hour." Starscream called into the room.

"We heard you!" Barricade, Bonecrusher and Frenzy called back.

Starscream gave her a look that held a warning. Then he turned and walked back down the hall. Closing the door, Serenity turned to walk back to her bed, when Frenzy leapt at her.

"Frenzy! What is you fragging problem!" She cried as Frenzy scrambled up her left arm.

"Frenzy p-p-protect Serenity from B-Barricade." He stated.

"What do you mean protect?" Serenity demanded. She glared at Barricade who was still sitting on the floor.

"Don't look at me like that! I haven't got a clue as to what he's talking about!" Barricade cried out, waving his hands in front of him.

"Well, I had better be leaving before Megatron decides to remove us personally." Bonecrusher stated. As he walked past Serenity, he brushed his arm against hers. She turned and kicked him in the back of his leg. He tumbled to the floor.

"Don't do that! You know that tickles!" Serenity laughed.

"Well did you have to kick me?" Bonecrusher mumbled, getting up and rubbing his face.

"Bonecrusher f-f-fall on his f-f-face!" Frenzy laughed.

"Seriously, can you even speak properly?" Serenity asked.

"C-c-could, but not w-w-want to." Was the reply.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Barricade said, picking Frenzy off of Serenity's shoulder and walking out the door. Bonecrusher followed suit.

Serenity shook her head. Those three could drive a femme insane! But what were friends for? She laughed as she crawled into her bed. Megatron had pulled her punishment off early. She grinned, an idea played in her mind.

_Wonder how far I could push it?_

She slipped out the door to her room. Walking along the hallway, she headed to the entrance of the base. If her punishment was over that meant she was allowed to go outside of the base. She planned on having some fun on her own for once. She didn't mind Barricade, Bonecrusher or Frenzy around when they were having fun. But sometimes a femme needed time to herself to have fun.

She was just about at the entrance when something grabbed her from behind and lifted her easily into the air. She gasped and tried to wiggle out of her capture's grip.

"And where do you think your going?" Blackout's voice asked.

"Put me down Blackout! I'm not being punished anymore so I figured I'd go walk around for a little bit outside." She laughed.

"Oh really? Did Megatron agree to this?" Blackout asked as he flipped her onto her back in his arms and began to tickle her.

"Stop it! Blackout, that's not fair!" She laughed, trying to squirm out of Blackout's grasp.

"Did you ok your decision with Megatron?" He asked again, tickling her all the harder.

"No, I didn't! Please, Blackout, stop!" She answered, trying to breath.

"Hmmm. I don't think he would want you running around outside without someone there to protect you." Blackout stated, his fingers still held just above her stomach.

"I'll walk then." Serenity managed to say.

"Smart aft." Blackout said, tickling her again.

Serenity laughed, squirming around in Blackout's arms as she tried to escape his fingers. That was the thing with Serenity. Even the cruelest of the Decepticons acted very different around her. Megatron smiled often when she was around and not in a cruel way. Starscream wasn't his usual back-stabbing self; he actually got along with people. Blackout lost all of his cruelty and actually treated her with care like she was the most precious thing in the world. Brawl was the exception to the rule though. For some reason, he hated Serenity. He went out of his way to try to make her life miserably. However, with so many Decepticons that liked her, he only ever ended up getting his aft kicked.

Blackout finally stopped tickling Serenity and put her on the ground. She stood there trying to catch her breath, throwing Blackout dirty looks. Blackout only chuckled.

"Don't stay out to long. Megatron might just decide to assign someone to watch you constantly." He stated, smiling as Serenity smiled her spark-melting smile.

"Thanks Blackout!" She cried, throwing her arms around his leg. Blackout was a little taken back. Serenity barely hugged anyone other than Megatron, and even that was in private.

Serenity pulled away and was out the door before Blackout could decide to change his mind. She raced along the ground, easily jumping over upheavals. She laughed. It had been a while since she had just run for the fun of it and not because her life depended on it. She was going so fast she didn't see another Transformer suddenly walk out in front of her. When she finally saw the Transformer it was too late. She plowed into the other bot, knocking them both off their feet.

"Why don't you watch were you're going!" Bumblebee's voice snarled angrily.

"Bumblebee?" Serenity asked surprised.

"Serenity? Is that you?" Bumblebee asked, flipping himself over to stare face to face with Serenity.

There was a momentary pause before both of them were on their feet talking a million miles a minute.

"What are you doing here Bumblebee?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"I've been cooped up in the base for the past week!"

"I just came out here for some peace and quiet. Ironhide's going on and on about how you're nothing but a traitor."

"Sorry for plowing into you like that."

"You always did that! Honestly, it's like my only role in life is to get my aft kicked by you!"

At that comment they both laughed. Bumblebee shot a glance at Serenity and for the first time in years felt his spark quicken with excitement. Serenity was gorgeous to his optics. Her indigo body was beginning to form the usual feminine curves of a mature femme and she was about a head or so shorter than him. There was still time for her to grow though, since it would take about another 100 or so years before she reached proper maturity. He noted that the antennas on her head looked a lot like Optimus Prime's, although the tips of hers were lower somewhat. Her fingers ended in knife-like nails, sending shivers down his spine, though he wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else. He also noticed that her optics had never lost their baby blue hue. He wondered why, since as a Transformer got older and closer to maturity, the colour of their optics darkens.

Serenity was also looking Bumblebee over. She had to admit he was getting handsome. His armor was still the same yellow colour, but now there were some hints of gold in it. His mouth was an odd shape, a circular piece of metal that moved down as he spoke rather than his entire jaw moving down. His optics had darkened to the more identifiable Autobot color of blue. She couldn't help but smile. As she did she noticed that his knees knocked together.

"Don't kill me for what I'm about to do ok?" Bumblebee stated.

"What?" Serenity asked.

Bumblebee moved closer to her, his optics never leaving her face. She could hear his spark whirling quickly behind his armor and his breathing get heavy. She took a nervous half-step backwards. He came closer still. He placed his hand under her jaw, bring her head up a little bit.

"Don't kill me." He said.

He placed his mouth against hers and kissed her. She optics widened in surprise. She really hadn't been expecting this from Bumblebee. He had always been so shy, never doing anything he was afraid would hurt her. This was a new experience for the both of them. Serenity wasn't sure if she should kiss him back or push him away. Bumblebee wasn't sure if he should stop or continue to kiss her.

Serenity kissed him back, then pulled away. Bumblebee backed up. They were both blushing now, knowing that they had just committed an unthinkable crime. Autobots and Decepticons were not supposed to be friends, let alone kiss each other. If Megatron or Optimus Prime found out…it could spell trouble for the both of them.

"Bumblebee…why did you do that?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know. I just got this urge that said to kiss you. I couldn't seem to fight it." He answered.

"I think you had better learn to ignore it. We can't have you suddenly kissing me in the middle of a battle field! Do you realize how easy a target we would be?!" Serenity stated. Her head was still spinning from the incident.

"I know…sorry. I just couldn't fight it." Bumblebee stated. His blush deepened as he said, "You know you're really beautiful when the moonlight hits your armor like that. You look like an angel."

Serenity blushed harder. She never had anyone tell her she was beautiful to her face. Some of the older Decepticons said that she was cute and she had called them perverts. Never had anyone her age said to her face that she was beautiful.

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Yah, I mean, you're beautiful outside of the moonlight too, but the moonlight makes your armor, I don't know, shine? It looks really mystical, like it's too good to be true." Bumblebee stuttered. His blush was so bad now his whole face was a deep shade of red.

"Bumblebee that's not something you should say to me. I'm beyond flattered but, I mean, you're an Autobot, I'm a Decepticon. I don't think anything will happen between us other than friendship. I'm sorry." Serenity said, feeling hopeless.

"Well, then. That will be my way of saying "Ha! You're a Decepticon and I am an Autobot and I _still_ managed to be the first person to kiss you"!" He laughed.

Serenity laughed too. "I think I should be getting back, you know, before Megatron sends a search party after me." She said.

"Yah me too. Only Optimus would send a rescue party instead of a search party." He laughed, walking in the opposite direction. He waved over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

Serenity turned and ran back towards the base. She entered the base, said a brief "Hi." to Starscream as he passed her in the hall, and entered her quarters. She smiled as she crawled into bed.

Bumblebee, quiet, shy Bumblebee had kissed her. Out of all the femmes he had to choose from on the Autobots side, he kissed _her_. She snuggled happily under her covers. As weird as it was, she was ecstatic that he had kissed her. It let her know that she was loved outside of Megatron and Starscream.

Little did she know, Megatron had witnessed the whole incident of Bumblebee kissing her. He was not going to let her know, but he would hold it against the Autobot youth next time they met on the battle field.

Aww, Bumblebee loves Serenity too! Does anyone else sense trouble brewing? Who will Serenity choose? Will she stick to the Decepticons or will she go for the Autobot? Who knows! Find out _way_ later.


	13. Future and Hysteia

Chapter 12: Future and Hysteria

Serenity was having a strange dream. She was curled up on her side in her bed and a smile was plastered to her face. She sighed suddenly, before she snuggled closer to something in her dream.

_She was leaning against something. She wasn't entirely sure what, but it defiantly wasn't metal. It was rough and a brown colour. Farther up, it had a bunch of green things hanging off of it. She looked up and saw a strange creature sitting in the strange object._

"_Hoo." It said._

"_Who, to you too." She laughed. She heard a mech chuckle close by._

_She smiled. Her love had his arms wrapped around her middle, holding her against his body. She sighed happily, snuggling closer to him. She looked up at him, trying to see his face, but it was covered by a shadow. His optics were off as well, so she couldn't tell if he was of Decepticon or Autobot heritage. But it didn't matter to her right now. She was with him and that's all that mattered._

_She felt his arms tighten around her. She ran her hand along his chest, smiling contently. He shivered under her touch, a small moan escaping his lips. She traced her fingers over where she knew his spark was._

"_I love you." She whispered._

_He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He never answered her with words. His actions spoke for themselves._

Serenity woke from her dream with a jolt as someone knocked on the door. She got up slowly so that she didn't fall over. Walking to the door, she wondered who had woken her from her dream. Well, it had better not be Brawl or she was going to kick his aft all the way to Cybertron's moon. She opened the door and stared right at Barricade. Her optics narrowed.

"What's the big idea of coming and waking me up?" She asked.

"Don't kill the messenger. Megatron wants to see you in his quarters." Barricade snapped. He wasn't impressed about woken up this early either.

"He couldn't wait could he? Man there are days that I wish he cared less about me." Serenity yawned, closing her room door and heading for Megatron's room.

She was about to knock when the door slid open. She blinked. It was too early in the morning for her CPU to work properly. She stood there like an idiot, before she realized that she was just to walk in.

The door slid closed behind her as she entered Megatron's quarters. Megatron was sitting on the edge of his bed with his fingers pressed together, staring at her. Serenity felt immedently nervous. Nothing good ever came when Megatron's fingers were pressed together.

"Blackout informed me that you left the base yesterday evening." He stated.

"I just wanted to…." Serenity started to say when he raised his hand up to silence her.

"You met up with an Autobot while you were out." He stated, his red optics burning into her.

"What?" Serenity squeaked.

"You spoke with this Autobot, laughed with him then he kissed you. You didn't push him away from you. Instead you kissed him back then pulled away. Explain yourself, Serenity." Megatron growled. His optics were like two flames burning into Serenity.

"I…I'm sorry. I almost ran him over and he was a friend of mine back at the Training base. We hadn't seen each other since…." She began, before Megatron cut her off.

"Are you aware that the Autobot mech was the reason you were shot?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But it's not like he wanted to kill me! He didn't even know it was me until I was shot! He…." She tried to explain, but Megatron cut her off again.

"Finish your explanation Serenity." He growled.

"We were just talking and he asked me not to kill him for what he was about to do. He just walked up and kissed me! I didn't know what to do! I kissed him back because…I don't know why! It just happened! He knew he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't fight his urge!" Serenity said, breaking down in tears. She knew that Megatron would kill Bumblebee for what he did. She didn't want Bumblebee to die over that. She was once an Autobot, that's who he fell in love with all those years ago. It didn't matter to him that she was a Decepticon now.

Megatron touched her shoulder gently. She glanced up at him, tears leaking from her optics. He gently brushed away her tears, a smile on his face.

"It good that you told me this now. If I had found out later, I might have just killed the Autobot for touching you. Now if he dies, he dies because he is an Autobot." Megatron stated. It hardly made her feel better but it was better than nothing.

Megatron lifted her up into his arms and laid her gently on his bed. "Here, I know you are still tired. Stay here for as long as you need. I'll inform Starscream that your lessons today are cancelled." He said, placing his hand gently on the side of her face. He smiled as she nodded her head and turned her optics off.

Megatron left the room. He hadn't wanted to confront her about the whole incident with the Autobot. But now he was happy that he did. He know knew that he had something to use against his brother. He smiled; things could work out in his favour if other Autobot trainees looked at Serenity the same way. They would be all the easier to crush.

Oh yah, nice move there Megatron. Way to betray her trust! Anyways, who do you think the mystery mech was in her dreams? Write it in the review and if your right…well you'll find out later…and now I will have to watch my back from angry reviewers. Scary.


	14. Dreams Show Emotion, Not the Future

Chapter 13: Dreams Show Emotions, Not the Future

Serenity was dreaming again. She was still in Megatron's room, even though it was well past midday.

_There was a huge, metal cage. She crept closer to get a better look at what was being caged. Her optics widened in shock. She had never seen the likes of the creature before. It was smaller than her for some reason, even though she was, according to Megatron anyway, small for her age. It had a strange pattern to its hide, like a bunch of different pieces had been placed one on top of the other. The effect would have been absolutely dazzling in the sun, if the luster had still been in the poor creature's hide. She was sure that the dull colour was not the original colour of the poor creature. It was a very dull blue-grey. _

_She crept closer to the cage; she was afraid of something, though she wasn't sure if it was fear of what was in the cage or of whoever placed the creature in the cage. She was right up against the side of the cage, peering through the bars at the small, blue-grey beast. She could see small horns on its head and wings curled up against its body. She let out a gasp. The creature lifted its head. It lifted a strange protective covering over where its optics were. She gasped as she realized that it didn't have optics. Instead it had something that was like a soft, squishy orb. She noted that the whole orb was a deep red, much like the Decepticons optic colour. _

_It stumbled to its feet. Its four legs were barely any more than a frame even though it should have made it far more balanced, instead could barely hold itself up. It walked over to her, its red orbs never leaving her face. When it reached her, it slipped a clawed hand, or foot, out between the bars. She held gently with her own hand. It was so small compared to hers, so very small. It was like holding Frenzy's hand. She began to cry for some reason beyond her understanding. _

"_Help me." It said. _

_She could tell that it was a mech to her knowledge. It probably was called something else by its own kind. Its voice was small and broken, like it wasn't getting enough energy. There was also a kind of small growl to its voice, not unpleasant but it should have been unnerving to her, but she wasn't scared. She realized, though she wasn't shocked for some reason, that it was speaking her language, Cybertronian. _

_She was about to tell the creature that she would help any way she could, when she felt something grab her shoulders._

"Serenity! Serenity, wake up!" Megatron's voice floated through her mind.

"Huh?" She muttered, her optics slowly turning on. She was still in Megatron's bed.

Megatron was staring at her with a worried look on his face. His hands were holding her shoulders tightly. Serenity felt something on her face and when she wiped it away, she found that it was optical fluid. She had been crying in her sleep.

"Serenity, why were you crying?" Megatron asked, concern heavy in his voice.

Serenity looked up at him. "I dreamt that there was something trapped in a metal cage. I got close to it, the cage I mean, and there was a strange creature being held captive. It was so tiny and weak. It came over to me and reached its hand or maybe it was its foot, but it wanted me to hold it in my hand. It asked me to help it, and when it said that I started crying. I think it knew who I was, because it didn't seem surprised to see me. Do you think that maybe its something that will happen to me in the future?" She said.

Megatron moved her slightly so he could lie down beside her. The sun was setting now. "No, sweetspark, dreams only show memories or feelings that your CPU is processing. It is not very likely that it has something to do with your future." He stated as he pulled her closer to him to comfort her, since she was still upset about the creature that she had seen in her dream.

Serenity nodded. She snuggled closer to Megatron. She didn't feel like going back to her quarters just yet. After all, it had been five years since Megatron had allowed her to sleep in the same room as him. Megatron stroked her head gently, hoping that she was feeling better. At the same time, they both turned their optics off and slipped into a deep sleep which was surprising since Serenity had been sleeping the whole day.

Two ghostly figures stood in a corner of the room away from the sleeping form of Megatron and Serenity. One figure greatly dwarfed its companion. If it held its arm out, the smaller could have walked right under it without even ducking its head. No one could have told at first glance that the pair were mates. The smaller figure turned to the taller figure and spoke without having to worry about being overheard by the sleeping Decepticons.

"Was it the future that she saw?" It asked. If Megatron had been up, he would have known that not only was the smaller figure a femme, it was his little sister Trinity.

"I can't tell you that, my love. That is for me to know and for her to find out." The larger figure, a mech, replied gently.

"Can't blame a femme for trying." Trinity sighed, smiling up at her mate.

She had fallen for this mech while she was still alive, even though nobody thought that he really did exist. They believed that he was merely a myth. She knew otherwise, when she found that her child's spark had a fragment of his in it. A mother could tell these kinds of things because the child's spark stayed attached to theirs until it was ready to be moved to its own body.

"No, you can't." The mech replied, his soft blue optics showing more love than anything anyone could have ever imagined possible.

"Do you think…that I could let her see one of my memories? I think she deserves to know what helped start Megatron form the Decepticons…other than utter lust for the All Spark." Trinity asked.

"I don't see why not." The mech replied.

They both drifted closer to the sleeping forms of the Decepticons. Trinity hovered over top of Serenity's body, a smile softly dancing on her face at the sight of the small femme. She reached out with her hand and placed a finger against Serenity's forehead, connecting their minds long enough for Trinity to start the dream from her memories.

_Serenity was standing in a room watching a large silver mech trying to catch two small children who were running around his legs. One was a femme, who was the older of the two, about three years old, and the smaller, younger one was a mech of about three months. They were laughing as the silver mech tried to grab at least one of them and failed every time._

_The mech stalled for a moment. Then quicker than the young mech could even register he was caught, he was being tickled to death by the large mech. His laughter filled the room as he tried to escape the fingers of the mech._

"_No! Dad, stop!" The little mech cried out, laughing the whole while._

"_Come on Megatron! Stop tickling Starscream!" The femme, who was a beautiful white, laughed, giving the mech's leg a little push._

"_Oh? Ok…your turn then Trinity." Megatron laughed, scooping the femme up before she had a chance to register what he had just said. _

_Using his other hand, he tickled the femme until her laughter overpowered the small mechs. Megatron was laughing too, only it was a laugh of pure enjoyment, not the evil laugh that Serenity often heard from the Megatron she knew._

_Trinity settled down as Megatron put her in her bed. She hugged his neck, and then hugged the little mech in his arms, who was slowly falling asleep. They both yawned at the same time, earning a chuckle from Megatron. _

"_Looks like my little Starscream's tired. Time for bed." Megatron said. Trinity let go of Megatron's neck and snuggled down against her bed._

"_Good night Big Brother." Trinity said. "Good night Starscream." She added, as Starscream gave another yawn._

"_Good night, Little Sister. Sleep well." Megatron said gently as he left the room._

_Serenity wanted to follow Megatron, but she didn't move. Instead she stared at the femme named Trinity and wondered why Megatron had never told her that he had a little sister._

_As Trinity fell asleep, the image faded a little. When it cleared, it was very dark. But Serenity could see the sleeping form of Trinity because she seemed to glow in the dark. She became aware of another presence too, only, this one didn't feel friendly._

_She saw a shadow move out of the corner of the room and stand over top of Trinity. She heard an evil laugh leave the shadow. Serenity realized that the shadow was another femme._

"_With you gone, I'll have Megatron all to myself. If his foolish brother gets in the way, I'll kill him off too." The shadow hissed. _

_The femme grabbed Trinity by the throat and threw her against the wall at the other end of the room. Trinity screamed in pain. The shadow femme laughed and was about to pounce again when the door to the room flew open and the lights snapped on, temporarily blinding her. Serenity noted that her feet were clawed, resembling Starscream's own. Turning towards the door she saw Megatron standing there, a horrified look plastered to his face._

"_Jumpshot! Why are you attacking Trinity?" He cried out._

"_Because my mate, you spend far too much time with this brat then with me, so I planned on killing her so you would remember that you are my mate!" The femme named Jumpshot hissed._

_Serenity stood there dumbfounded. She knew that Starscream was Megatron's son, but only now did she realize that meant that he would have had to have a mate! How could she have been so stupid as to overlook that?_

"_You think that if you kill my sister that I would pay more attention to you! You good for nothing glitch! I would have hated you!" Megatron roared._

"_You weren't supposed to find out. Now, I have no choice but to temporarily put you in stasis lock!" She screamed, lunging at Megatron._

_Megatron didn't waste a minute. He grabbed her by the throat and tore her to shreds. As the pieces of the former femme fell from his hands, a horrified look crossed his face. He didn't know where the sudden desire to kill came from. It would have been as easy to simply hit her in the back of the head and throw her in a jail cell where she couldn't harm anyone else. A sudden cry made him and Serenity turn towards the doorway. _

_Starscream was standing there, staring at what was left of his mother. Tears were falling from his optics as he looked up at his father, who was covered in his mates Energon. Trinity moved away from the wall and walked over to the little mech. She hugged him to her, hoping to comfort him._

"_Dada!" Starscream cried, pulling away from Trinity to hold his arms out to Megatron._

_Megatron backed away. "No, Starscream don't come near me!" He said, shaking his head._

_Starscream stared at him. He began to cry harder. Megatron went quickly to the door._

"_Stay with him until I get back. I want to wash off __**her**__ Energon, before I hold my son." He told Trinity, before he left at a run._

_Trinity walked over to Starscream and made soft hushing noises._

"_Daddy hates me!" Starscream cried._

"_No, he loves you so very much Starscream! He just doesn't want to touch you while he's covered in your mothers Energon." Trinity said gently._

"_Why he kill Momma?" Starscream asked, sniffing._

"_She wanted to kill me to keep Megatron all to herself. I think in time she would have killed Optimus and in the end you. I think that's why he killed her, so she couldn't hurt anyone else." Trinity stated._

_Megatron reentered the room. He ran to his son's side and scooped him into his arms. He held his son close to him, afraid to let him go incase his mother's spirit entered his body and possessed him. Serenity watched with tears in her optics as Megatron held Starscream to him. Megatron was crying softly as was Starscream. The whole scene faded._

Serenity woke up and turned to face Megatron. He was lying there sleeping and she couldn't help but pity him. He had killed his mate with his own hands. She snuggled closer to him, wondering what ever made Megatron turn his love for Starscream into such hatred and whatever happened to Trinity?

The two ghostly figures watched as Serenity snuggled closer to Megatron and fell asleep again. Trinity nodded her head and her mate wrapped his protective arms around her, covering her with his unbelievable warmth. Then the pair faded away.

Man, Serenity's dreams keep getting weirder and weirder! Who was the mech who was Trinity's mate? Stay tuned to find out!...man I sound like one of those little "To be continued" spokes people!


	15. Hello Again Barricade

Ok guys, I was tied for ideas on what happens after the events in chapter 13 so I decided to just do a major jump forward. About 50 years or so.

Chapter 14: Hello Again Barricade

Serenity shifted a little in her sleep, frowning at something. Her dreams had been strange since the time she first dreamt of the caged creature. Now she dreamt of it almost every single night, seeing him in many different places, not just in the cage starving. No matter where it was she had a feeling that the creature knew who she was because it was always happy to see her.

Serenity bolted awake, her hand flying to her chest. It took a second or two for her to calm down. When she finally caught her breathe she pulled her hand away from her chest and wondered why on Cybertron she had been so scared of the creature this time. Just before she had woken up, it had lunged at her shouting something in a language she didn't understand. She sighed.

"It was just a dream Serenity. You're fine. See? You're in your quarters safe and sound." She told herself.

She ran a hand across the left side of her head. She smiled as she felt the antenna. She had finally been able to move it into a position that didn't make her look so much like Optimus Prime. She was starting to wonder if maybe she was his kid. She shook her head, giving herself a mental slap. She shouldn't think like that. She was more of Megatron's daughter than she could ever be anyone else's.

Her optics suddenly widened as she remembered something. She began to breathe hard.

"Oh Primus! Barricade's coming back today!" She cried out, hopping out of her bed.

Barricade had been sent on an important training mission 25 years previous. It was to help him become stronger and to strengthen his partnership with Frenzy. It had been hard on her and Bonecrusher to have fun without Barricade's crazy ideas and Frenzy's none stop chatter.

Serenity stopped as she thought about Bonecrusher. They had tried dating but it hadn't worked out. Bonecrusher had a hard time keeping up with Serenity's power jumps. She just kept getting to strong for Bonecrusher to keep in line and their relationship had returned to just being friends. Bonecrusher still love her but Serenity just couldn't find the same feelings about him.

"Serenity stay put! How are we supposed to tell if your new armor will fit if you keep fidgeting?" Blackout laughed.

"Well it tickles!" Serenity laughed as Starscream held her right arm out for measuring.

"Hold still!" Starscream laughed as Serenity squirmed.

"There! That's the last measurement needed. You can go now Serenity." Blackout laughed.

Serenity quickly left the room before they decided that one of the measurements was wrong. She ran around a corner and almost plowed Bonecrusher into the ground.

"Bonecrusher! I'm so sorry!" She cried out as she helped Bonecrusher back to his feet.

He was about to say something when something grabbed Serenity around the neck. She made a grab for whatever it was when she heard a very familiar voice shriek.

"Serenity! I-i-it's y-y-you!"

"Frenzy! Get the slag out!" Serenity cried, grabbing the tiny Decepticon off of her neck and hugging him. He hugged her neck again. He was chattering happily as he said hello to Bonecrusher.

"So where's Barricade?" Serenity asked when Frenzy had calmed down a little.

"T-t-talking with Megatron." Frenzy replied.

She shot a glance at Bonecrusher and smiled. She turned and headed to the briefing room, hoping that Barricade would be there. Her hunch was right, well, for Megatron's whereabouts anyways. He was talking to a small black figure. When Serenity walked in Megatron turned towards her and smiled.

"Who is this femme, Megatron?" The black figure asked. His voice was very much on its way to the adult mech's deep pitch. There was still a hint of the child's higher pitch but very slightly.

"I was about to ask the same about you, mech." Serenity stated, crossing her arms.

"What that you want to know what femme he is?" Bonecrusher asked.

The mech's face twisted into a look of utmost rage as Serenity almost fell over laughing. Frenzy gave his high pitched laugh causing him to fall off of Serenity's shoulder.

"Frenzy! Whose side are you slagging on?!" The mech roared.

"S-s-sorry! Bonecrusher c-c-call you femme!" Frenzy laughed, rolling around on the ground.

"BONECRUSHER!" The mech shouted, giving Bonecrusher a lost look. "Get the slag out!"

"Why do you act like you know me?" Bonecrusher demanded.

Serenity stared at the mech and smiled. She took a battle stance and waited. The mech gave her a confused look. Her smile grew as she began to sway back and forth in a taunting fashion. He continued to stare at her like she was insane, but then very slowly, a look of realization crossed his face. He took his battle stance for the briefest moment before charging at Serenity.

Serenity darted sideways out of the mechs reach. He spun around to face her and met her foot as she finished a spin kick. He stumbled backwards, barely having enough time to gather himself before Serenity had him pinned underneath her. She was panting as she held his shoulders to the ground. A smile was plastered to her face and her baby blue optics were dancing with excitement. The mech stared into her optics and smiled.

"Hello Serenity. Long time, no see." He said gently.

"It's good to see you too, Barricade." She whispered. She tightened her hold on his shoulders.

"Ahem." Megatron cleared his throat.

In a flash Serenity was back on her feet, her face reddening. Barricade stood up a little slower and stood at attention. Megatron looked from Barricade to Serenity. He smiled.

"Looks like Serenity's taller than you now Barricade." He commented.

They looked at each other and laughed. Serenity was only just to say taller than her friend. She noted that he had begun to grow fangs and that his face seemed longer somehow. He also appeared to have spikes attached to his head. His hands still ended in long claws. They were both almost full grown Decepticons even though neither of them came up much higher than Megatron's waist.

They bowed a little to Megatron before exiting the room. Serenity and Barricade quickly left Bonecrusher and Frenzy behind them, wanting to catch up with each other alone. They went to the top of the base and sat on the roof. They didn't say anything for awhile, enjoying the other's company for the first time in years.

"Bonecrusher and I tried to date while you were gone." Serenity said.

"Tried?" Barricade asked.

"I just became to strong for him to handle. We just reverted to being friends after about two months." She replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I would be strong enough to handle a wild femme like you?" Barricade asked.

"Hard to say. Have you had any girlfriends while you were gone?" She asked.

He smiled, running his hand along her face. "No. I only ever wanted you." He replied.

"Setting your sights a little low aren't we? I think you could do much better than me." Serenity replied.

"No other femme makes me feel the way that you make me feel." He replied.

"That doesn't say much Barricade. I'm the only femme you've ever met." Serenity replied.

"Then it shows that only one in a million femmes could ever make me feel like this." Barricade answered, playing with one of her antennas.

"If I could find a million femmes, would you see if any of them make you feel the way I make you feel?" Serenity asked.

"Why keep searching when perfection is sitting right beside me?" He replied in a low voice.

Serenity shuddered against him. She felt strange around Barricade, like something had always been different between them. She wondered if they were meant to be, that's why she had shot him all those years ago at the Training Base. She sighed, wondering what the answer was.

"Did Bonecrusher ever kiss you?" Barricade asked.

"No, but you won't be the first one to Barricade. I was kissed by an Autobot quite a few years back." She confessed.

"Well, you were still a child. Those kisses don't count for much." He replied, pulling her closer to him.

She looked up at him and felt her spark whirl happily. He bent closer to her, his red optics dimming a little. He tilted his head slightly and placed his mouth against hers.

Unlike when Bumblebee had kissed her, she was expecting this. She shifted slightly so that she could place her hands on either side of Barricade's face. They both closed their optics as they kissed. Barricade pulled her closer to him, wishing that they were older so he could ask her to be his mate.

They were still too young yet and Serenity wouldn't be allowed to mate until she was initiated into adulthood. It didn't matter for a mech to be initiated but a femme had to be shown what spark bonding was like so she didn't freak out on her mate and accidentally kill herself and her mate. That's what the initiation was all about. An older mech showed a young femme what spark bonding was like so they would be prepared for their mates.

Serenity couldn't help but wonder what lay in store for her and Barricade now that they were back together. She felt something stir inside her as she and Barricade kissed. She prayed that even if she and Barricade weren't destined for each other, that she would find someone who loved her just as much as Barricade did, and maybe, just maybe, even more.

Ok people chapter 14…and the whole initiation thing I borrowed out of a book series by Jean A. Auel about some time during the Ice Age. Preparing them for when they have a husband…kinda creepy to think about. Anyway review please! Cuz I'm trying to figure out who Serenity is going to like! Should she stay with Barricade or goes she fall in love with someone else?! Review and tell me what you think!

Barricade: WHAT! Why can't I keep her?! T-T

Me: I never said you lost her. (rolls eyes)

Barricade: So I still have a chance:)

Me: (Slaps hand to forehead painfully)


	16. Leaving is Such Bitter Sorrow

Chapter 15: Leaving is Such Bitter Sorrow

Three weeks had passed since Barricade had returned and things around the base became hectic. Serenity's, Barricade's, Bonecrusher's, and whatever few trainees remained had their training schedules uprooted. Their new armor was fitted and many of the trainees, excluding Serenity, were sent along with the hardened troops on reconnaissance missions to locate the All Spark. The Autobots had managed to hide it from the Decepticons temporarily.

Serenity felt left out of the fights. She felt useless not being able to help her brothers in arms. She tried to persuade Starscream into letting her come with him more than once and got a rude "don't you have some girl thing to do?" as a reply. She felt like some tool that the Decepticons were just keeping around to look at.

Barricade made her feel better. Whenever he came back, he tried to make everything sound boring so she wouldn't be hurt about being left behind. He confessed that things weren't as interesting without her there to laugh in the Autobots faces beside the others. They found time to be together, usually after they got back from a mission and everyone else has retired to their rooms.

It was one of those nights, Barricade had just gotten back and everyone was supposed to be in their quarters but he and Serenity were up on the roof. They were stargazing, lying on their backs beside each other. Serenity snuggled closer to Barricade.

"What do you think it'll be like to rule over a whole planet by yourself?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think Megatron will give his loyal followers or those that had a big hand to play in the capture of the All Spark something to rule over. I'd like to rule somewhere far from Cybertron. To see something different, maybe make whatever pitiful life forms inhabit those worlds my slaves." Barricade replied.

"I don't think Megatron will give me anything to rule over, not even a jail cell full of prisoners." Serenity sighed.

"Why do you think that?" Barricade asked, sitting up a little to look at her.

"Well, I'm never sent on any of the missions. I'm told to stay put and look after the base or told to go find something to do. Megatron won't let me set foot on a battle field and none of the others are willing to take me along." Serenity sighed. "It's because I'm a femme. They don't want the glory of finding the All Spark go to some scrawny, little femme who hasn't reached maturity yet." She added.

Barricade shook his head. "I wouldn't mind if you found it. It would bring this war to an end and glory to the Decepticons. As for the others, they can go to the slagging pit." He stated.

Serenity stood up. "Think if I ask nicely Megatron will let me come with him when you guys go to retrieve the All Spark?" She asked.

Barricade smiled, standing behind her. She had grown a little over the past few weeks and almost stood a good head taller than him. He didn't mind, after all, with her looking so much like Optimus and Optimus was taller than most Transformers, she was bound to be taller than short-stock like him.

"It's worth a try. I think their all in the training room right now. Shall we go ask?" He asked.

"Serenity for the last time, you're not coming with us." Megatron stated angrily.

"And why not?! I can fight better than some of the mechs!" Serenity snapped.

The last comment brought a lot of angry comments from the surrounding mechs. Barricade would have rolled his eyes if he had eyes. She was a better fighter than some of the trainees and she could almost pin Starscream down, almost. He still manages to keep her pinned with his feet, but then again he was standing on her shoulders.

Megatron stood there for a moment deciding on something. Then he lunged at Serenity. She managed to dodge him, but he whipped around fast and sent her flying. She landed on her side, but was back on her feet in seconds. Megatron struck her again causing her to be flung in another direction. She landed on her hands and flipped herself onto her feet. Megatron hit her again, flinging her into a wall. She crumpled to the ground and lay there.

"Serenity, get up." Megatron ordered.

Serenity got up and faced Megatron. He didn't waste a second and hit her again. She skidded across the ground on her back and lay still for a moment. She struggled back to her feet, but Megatron didn't give her time to recover before she was lying on the ground again. By now her whole body was a mess of cuts and holes from Megatron's attacks. She struggled to get back to her feet, but collapsed back to the ground.

"Serenity, get up." Megatron ordered.

Serenity twitched slightly, but couldn't pull herself back to her feet.

"Serenity, I said get up." Megatron ordered.

She twitched again, this time managing to get up on her hands and knees. Then she slowly stood up. She was panting and her optics dimmed. Megatron was about to strike her again, when Barricade stood in front of her blocking her the best he could.

"Move Barricade." Megatron ordered.

Barricade didn't even twitch an inch. He stared up into Megatron's face, his optics full of defiance.

"Barricade I'm fine. I can handle this." Serenity stated. Her exhaustion was heard in her voice.

Barricade didn't move. He would protect Serenity even if it got him killed. He had decided this when Serenity had been shot by Ironhide all those years ago. Megatron growled.

"Barricade, get out of my way!" He snarled.

He went to attack Barricade but instead found Serenity's fist connecting with his face. He stumbled back, dazed from the impacted. He heard a gunshot and felt his leg explode with pain. He roared. He looked up just in time to see Serenity standing with her cannon leveled with him. She had her antennas up all the way and a face plate covered her mouth. She looked like an indigo version of Optimus Prime. He went to stand up when her optics went off and she collapsed. Barricade was at her side in a moment.

A murmur of panic rang through the training room. The trainees had never seen Megatron attack anyone other than Starscream and he had just attacked Serenity. Megatron growled, signaling everyone to be quiet. He looked back at Serenity and found Barricade glaring at him. Megatron walked over and picked Serenity up. Her head hung over his arm limply giving Megatron the fleeting impression that she was dead.

He carried her to the med bay and told the Constructicons to fix her slowly. He didn't want to risk her getting better before they left to get the All Spark. He didn't want to hurt her again to make sure she didn't follow him against his orders.

"So that's all that was? Just a way to make sure she didn't follow!" Barricade snapped.

Megatron glanced at him. It was well known to everyone that he cared for Serenity beyond the terms of friendship. Megatron didn't really care for about it, letting Serenity decide if she wanted a mech to get in the way of her life. But Barricade was overstepping his boundaries. Megatron growled under his breath.

"I don't expect a foot soldier to understand what my motives are." Megatron replied coldly.

Serenity woke the next day and found herself all alone in the med bay. She realized that everyone had gone out to try to secure the All Spark. She wanted to scream in frustration.

She heard the doors to the med bay fly open. She turned her head slightly and saw a horrifying sight. Blackout was covered in Energon and was missing half of his left arm and leg. His optics were so dim, she wasn't sure if he was online or not. He was dragged over to one of the beds and deposited there while the Constructicons left in a hurry to get something else.

"Blackout?" Serenity asked.

A low moan was all that was a reply.

The med doors flew open again. This time they were dragging in Starscream. He too was covered in Energon and missing his arm and leg, but he seemed to be holding out better. He was deposited in the bed beside her before the Constructicons left again. She shook as she stared at Starscream.

"You're lucky you weren't there Serenity. Almost none of the trainees survived." Starscream managed to say.

He turned his head towards her and lifted the stump of his arm up. Serenity managed to reach out with her right arm and grab hold of his arm. She felt so weak right now, just lying in the med bay when she could have helped the Decepticons.

"There was nothing you could have done to help Serenity. They overpowered us somehow. But we took out a great deal of their men too. I think only one trainee is left with the Autobots now and maybe a handful of hardened soldiers." Starscream stated as if hearing her thoughts.

Serenity was about to reply when the med bay doors flew open once more. She wanted to cry when she saw who was being supported by Bonecrusher. Barricade's whole left side was destroyed and his optics were shattered. He was placed on the bed on Serenity's other side.

Barricade turned his head slightly to look at her. She could scarcely see the glowing optics of her friend behind the shattered glass. She started to cry from the hopelessness of everything. Barricade made a soft shushing noise.

"Serenity it's all right. We'll live. It's only a few scratches, ok a lot of scratches, but we'll pull through." Barricade said.

He reached out his right hand towards her and she saw that he only had two fingers left. She cried harder, but she didn't make a sound. She reached out and grasped Barricade's hand tightly afraid to let go incase he left her forever. Megatron appeared behind Barricade's shoulder and pushed the bed closer to Serenity. She looked at him and saw something was troubling him.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Serenity choked.

Megatron looked at her and nodded. "The Autobots jettisoned the All Spark into space. They hoped that by doing so that it would stop the Decepticons, but they were wrong. We will continue our war to reclaim it. I'm leaving now while it's still close by. The others leave when they are repaired." He stated. He turned and left.

Serenity could feel even more tears leaking down her face. She didn't want Megatron to leave, but she knew he had to. She felt Barricade let go of her hand and instead wiped away some of her tears with his remaining fingers. She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her with as much love in his optics that he could muster. She knew that he understood her misery of watching Megatron walk away from her, maybe never to return. She knew that it was hurting him to see her in so much pain and sorrow. She smiled gently. She may have lost one important mech in her life, but she also found another one to help ease the pain.

Blackout watched Serenity and Barricade as Barricade tried to comfort her. He couldn't help but feel something other than his pain. It was like a poison flowing through him. Was it jealousy that he felt? He shook his head. No, he had no feelings other than protection for the little femme. At least, that's what he told himself.

I just love to screw up what everyone thinks about the Decepticons! Now Serenity might have Blackout as a potential lover!...ok that is kinda creepy to think about. Some older guy falling for some adolescent….very sick and wrong.


	17. Left Alone

Chapter 16: Left Alone

"Excuse me!" Serenity screamed.

The Decepticons had relocated on one of Cybertron's moons. The planet itself had died soon after the Decepticons had returned to the base. After the Constructicons had fixed everyone up, they had headed to the moon. Serenity, Barricade and Bonecrusher had to hitch a ride on one of the older Decepticons who had a flying alt. mode.

Starscream sighed. "Serenity you can't come with us. You're too young." He stated.

"Barricade and Bonecrusher are going!" Serenity retorted.

"They are mechs! They mature faster than a femme!" Starscream explained.

"Maybe their bodies do, but their minds sure don't!" Serenity snarled.

"I don't care, Serenity. You are not coming with us." Starscream said once again.

Serenity was glaring at him. Starscream could tell that she was close to tears just by the way she was standing. She had her fists clenched and her arms up in front of her. Her legs were closer together than if she was talking to one of her friends. Starscream shook his head.

"Serenity, listen to me. You can't come, it's just too dangerous. A mech is replaceable, a femme is not. You know that femmes are hard to find and the fact that you ended up in the Decepticon army is a miracle in itself. But you just can't fight with us. You're too young and inexperienced." Starscream explained.

"Well whose fault is that? I could have gone with you guys tons of times but you never let me come!" Serenity cried.

"Serenity, don't. Crying is not going to make me take you along." Starscream stated softly as Serenity began to cry.

He pulled his "little sister" close to him and made soft hushing noises. He heard her choking on her tears as she fought to hold them back. She hugged his waist and leaned her head on his stomach. Starscream gently stroked her head.

"Serenity, I need you to stay here and train a little more. It won't take that long for you to get better, especially since there are other trainees here already. Besides, it shouldn't take that long for us to find the All Spark. The moment we do, I'll contact you, ok?" He asked.

"Fine, but I don't think that I'll get very far training here. All the trainees who are here are outcasts who never had proper training." Serenity replied, pulling away from Starscream and wiping away her tears.

Starscream smiled. "I'm sure they're better than you think. Now, I think you should say your good-byes to Barricade and Bonecrusher. They might not see you again."

Serenity winced, not liking how he worded that. She only nodded, heading back to where her friends would be waiting with the other Decepticons. As she got closer she saw Barricade walking towards her with a smile across his face. It slowly faded as she got closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not going with you guys. I have to stay here and train some more." She replied sadly.

The pain in Barricade's optics was very apparent. He sighed, his head hanging low.

"I was hoping to kick some Auto-trash aft with you." He said.

"Maybe we'll be able to in a couple of vorns." She said.

"Yah, maybe." He sighed.

"We are leaving now! We must find the All Spark before the Autobots do!" Starscream yelled.

Barricade looked at her and sighed. He tried to smile but it was a wasted effort.

"Tell Bonecrusher and Frenzy I said bye." Serenity said sadly as the Decepticons transformed and started leaving.

Barricade nodded before his whole body was stripped of whatever weapon he had. He transformed into his protoform self and departed the moon's surface. Serenity watched them go and felt herself wishing more than anything that one of them had stayed behind with her. She turned and started walking away.

"Hey there baby! Want to party with a real mech?" A voice shouted at her as she approached the gathering of Transformers.

"Shove it up your tailpipe." She snarled.

She heard the surrounding mechs laugh at her comment. She growled, hating every minute of being around them. She had heard about these creeps. They thought that the femmes that were here were for them to take whenever they wanted. She had seen one of the young femmes that was constantly being the victim of forced bonding. She was beyond traumatized and it sickened her. She planned to take over this group of misfits and change the rules around.

"Which one of you pit spawn is the leader?" She asked.

"Little femme uses bad words." One mech laughed.

"Shut your slagging mouth before I send you to the fragging pit!" Serenity snarled.

This brought a roar of laughter from the mechs. Serenity only shook her head in disappointment. They were really pathetic.

"Now tell me little femme why is it that you want to see me? No doubt you've heard that I'm the best mech around these parts and came to ask to be mated to me?" A tall green mech asked.

"You wish. I came here to challenge you to a fight. Winner is the leader and loser…well that will be up to the winner to decide." Serenity stated.

"You want to challenge me femme? Don't make me laugh! You femmes can't fight! You're too worried that you'll break your nails." The green mech laughed.

Serenity brought her hands up to show off her clawed nails. She watched with amusement as the mech murmured nervously.

"I'm not worried about breaking a nail. I'm more worried that my cannons will malfunction and blow up in my face." She replied.

"Femmes can't handle a cannon." The green mech stated.

"Care to find out?" Serenity taunted.

"You're on glitch!" The mech snarled.

He lunged at her but she easily sidestepped him. He spun on her and saw a flash of indigo metal before he felt the whole left side of his face be ripped open. He yelled in pain, grabbing his face. He glared at the femme as she slid into view giving her nails a flick. She smirked, amused by his pain. He growled and pulled his sword out of his subspace and charged at her. She leapt nimbly out of the way causing him to slide around in a full circle before focusing on her again.

"Care to give up?" The femme taunted.

The mech roared as he charged again. This time she didn't move. Instead her hand because a round, spiky ball attached to a chain. He watched in slow motion as she twirled it above her head and brought it down on his head. He crumpled to the ground at her feet, Energon leaking profoundly from his wound. He jerked a little, turning his head to stare up at the indigo femme. She smiled cruelly.

"You lose. As winner I decide your fate. It's death." She said. She whipped the flail up above her head once more and brought it down on his chest. He was dead in an instant.

Serenity smiled to herself. She turned to the surrounding mechs. They were staring at her with wide optics.

"Take a good look around gentlemen. This is the last time you will cause the femmes to be your personal toys." She stated.

Two mechs came forward out of the group. The others stared at them in shock. The tallest of the pair had red and black metal. Serenity gasped as she realized that he had red optics as well. The smaller mech was a tan colour with blue optics. They stopped in front of her and sank to their knees.

"We pledge our allegiance to you." They said in unison.

"What are your names, gentlemen?" She asked.

"My name is Backkick. My friend is Stonefall." The tan mech stated.

"My name is Serenity. You can be assured that with your allegiance, your life will be filled with serenity." She replied.

"I can't thank you enough Serenity. With that _mech_ gone, my little sister is safe. She was considered his personal toy." Backkick stated, looking up at her with gratitude in his optics.

"Who is your little sister?" Serenity asked.

Backkick stood up and walked past her. "Metalsound, come here! There is someone that you should meet up close and personal!" He called.

A rock suddenly came rocketing out of nowhere right towards him. He let out a yelp as he barely got out of the rocks path.

"Metalsound! What did mom say about throwing stuff at me?!" Backkick yelled.

"Mom isn't here!" A female voice called back in a teasing fashion.

Backkick threw back his head and started laughing.

"Very funny Sound! Come here and meet the new leader." He called.

Serenity looked at the ridge where the rock had come from. A small, crimson femme with dark blue optics appeared on the ridge. As soon as she appeared the mechs started letting out whistles and catcalls. Serenity turned towards them and fired off one of her cannons in their direction. They all screamed as they leapt out of the way. The femme laughed as she walked over to her older brother.

"Hello, Metalsound is it?" Serenity asked, holding out her hand.

"Yes, that's my name." Metalsound replied shyly, shaking Serenity's hand.

"My name is Serenity. I'm in charge now, so you won't have to worry about those jerks that bugged you before." Serenity said gently.

"Thank you. I know that you will probably be disgusted by this, but I'm shouldn't even be touched yet. I'm not fully matured yet and…" Metalsound started to say as tears began to fall from her optics.

Serenity walked forward and gave the smaller femme a small hug. She understood, she was forced before she was initiated and then the poor femme was forced over and over again by the mechs that had never been around older mechs who knew the right way to treat femmes. At least, the Decepticons had treated her like she was a precious artifact.

"You mustn't be very old Serenity. You're optics are still baby blue." Metalsound said gently.

"No, I'm older than you think. My optic colour hasn't changed since I was a child. My faction thought it was a little weird but they didn't comment on it too much." Serenity replied.

"Really? Your optics never changed colour?" Metalsound asked.

"Never once." Serenity confirmed.

"Wow. The Autobots must have been amazed by the fact that your optics never changed colour." Backkick commented.

"The Autobots never saw me that much to comment on my optic colour." Serenity replied.

"How is that possible? You said that your faction always thought it was a little weird." Stonefall said.

"They did. I'm not an Autobot though. You're looking at a Decepticon trainee." Serenity stated proudly.

Metalsound and Backkick backed up a little. Stonefall looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't believe you. Forgive me, but it seems impossible." Stonefall stated.

"Well it's possible Stonefall. I can see her insignia on her back and it is defiantly not the Autobot's symbol." A female voice stated.

Serenity turned around and watched a black femme walking towards her. She noted right away that the femme had red optics. She also noted that she had a hardened look to her, like she had seen a lot of things that she shouldn't have.

"You are who?" Serenity asked.

"Name's Moondust. I am of Decepticon heritage. I don't doubt that you are a Decepticon. Killing off our previous leader proved as much. But, I'd say that you are of Autobot heritage." The black femme replied.

"I very well may be of Autobot heritage. I never knew either of my true parents. I was raised by the Decepticons for most of my life. Only for 3 short years was I raised by the Autobots, but then I was rescued by the Decepticons and the rest is history." She replied.

"I hate to pry, but why are you here then?" Metalsound asked.

"I was told to stay here to train more. I am of four remaining trainees. The others are mechs." Serenity replied.

"You must be very powerful to be of only four survivors." Moondust replied.

"I am strong, but it wasn't because of my power that I survived. My adoptive dad is really overprotective and never let me leave the base. Honestly, I could have been more help if he just let me." Serenity sighed.

Moondust looked away. She looked disturbed by something.

"Is something wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Just wondering what it's like to be loved by someone." Moondust replied.

"By family or someone else?" Serenity asked.

"Both." Moondust replied, blushing slightly.

"Family love is like a protective feeling. It's like you know that they will help you no matter what. Loving someone else is different. It's…like you can't stop thinking about them and they keep seeing them no matter what you do." Serenity tried to explain.

Moondust tilted her head. Her red optics had a distant look in them.

"You sound like you've been in love." She said.

"Yes. But he left with the others. He is allowed to fight and he wants to do his part." Serenity sighed sadly.

Moondust placed her hand on Serenity's shoulder. She had a smile on her face and her optics were sparkling. Serenity tilted her head a little to show that she wanted an explanation.

"If he loves you, he'll come back or wait for you." She replied.

"I'm just afraid that I'll fall in love with someone else." Serenity sighed.

Metalsound stood beside her, offering her support. Serenity laughed.

"I'd say I just earned myself a small posse." Serenity laughed.

"Yes, I think you did." Stonefall replied, his red optics flashing.

"Don't you dare be flirting!" Moondust snapped.

Stonefall lifted his hands up to his shoulders, the universal symbol for "sorry". Serenity laughed. She wished more than anything that Barricade, Bonecrusher and Frenzy had been forced to stay with her, or even that Megatron had bothered to take her with him when he left. She felt like a total outsider here, but she was going to make a difference and she was going to be accepted by her fellow trainees.

Whew! Go Serenity! Way to show that mech what girls can do!

Serenity: Hehe. He deserved it!

Ghost of the green mech: Says who!

Me: I did! You little jerk! Don't make me come after you with a frying pan! (yes I said frying pan...I always wondered what a Transformer would do if you chased them with a frying pan that was their size)


	18. When The Attack Came

Chapter 17: When The Attack Came…

Barricade rolled down the highway disguised as a human law official's vehicle. He growled a little at having so many disgusting fleshlings around him. But that's what happens when the Autobots win a war and cause all the Decepticons to surrender. Starscream had at first refused then slowly he began to see that the only way for any of the Decepticons to survive, they had to surrender. Megatron, Blackout and Brawl had been brought back to life and surprisingly, Megatron was content to step back from the war.

Barricade sighed, wishing that something exciting would happen and not just the usual boring patrol that he did to ensure that the humans weren't up to trouble.

_Why should I even care? Let these pathetic flesh bags kill each other. It'll be easier to get around then, not having to worry about a stupid speed limit._ He thought bitterly.

He paused for a second, thinking that he had heard Frenzy. Then he gave himself a mental slap. Frenzy was dead, and they hadn't been able to recover his body. None of the former members of Sector Seven had any idea where the psychotic little Decepticon's body had gone. Barricade missed his partner dearly. He was busy brooding over the loss of his friend, when a semi rolled into view.

_The indigo paint job was a nice touch to the semi._ Barricade thought as he noticed it.

It was getting closer to him and for some reason there wasn't any traffic coming. Barricade thought that was a little strange but didn't bother to do anything or radio Bumblebee to ask him if something happened after he had passed him less than five minutes earlier. He noticed that the semi was slowly gaining speed and pulling out to pass him. He slowed down to let the huge vehicle drive by. But it didn't. Instead it veered right into him, plowing him off the highway and into the ditch heading straight for the forest.

Barricade rolled several times before he managed to stop on his tires. The indigo semi didn't look so much as scratched. He growled, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to attack human vehicles. He transformed and walked over to the semi. A soft laughter met his audio receptors.

"You should have stayed a car." A female voice taunted.

Barricade watched in surprise as the semi transformed into a tall femme and turned to face him. Its optics had a covering on them letting no light or colour appear. Barricade shook his head. He growled as he charged at the femme.

"I'll teach you to knock me off the road!" He yelled as he threw a punch.

He was caught in midair by a karate kick from the femme. He groaned as he hit the ground. He heard the femme laughing somewhere above him.

"I thought you would give me a bigger challenge then that." She laughed.

"Barricade!" Bumblebee's voice cut through the forest.

The femme said a few Cybertronian swears before turning and running deeper into the forest. Bumblebee appeared out of the trees that led up to the highway and stared at Barricade.

"You ok?" He asked. His voice might work now, but it was still a little scratchy.

"Other than the fact that I just got my aft kicked by a femme, I'm fine." Barricade grumbled.

"A femme, here?" Bumblebee asked amazed.

"Yah, better tell the others. She is one mean little glitch." Barricade stated, slowly getting back to his feet.

The pair headed back to the road and transformed, heading back to Tranquility to report on the strange femme's appearance.

"Why did she attack you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Probably an Autobot who doesn't know that we are at peace." Barricade replied.

They drove in silence for a little while, each in their own thoughts. Bumblebee's Chevrolet Camaro picked up a song and blared it for Barricade to hear. Barricade groaned, he hated this song. It was Rihanna's "Shut up and Drive", and it drove Barricade up the wall.

"Would you turn that song off? I swear you're just playing it to get me agitated!" Barricade snapped.

Bumblebee laughed as he turned the volume down in his car. He rocked a little on his wheels.

"Shut up and drive!" He sang along.

Barricade almost plowed Bumblebee off the road.

"So a femme took you off the road to attack you on your own?" Ironhide asked after everyone had stopped laughing at the fact that Barricade had gotten his aft kicked by a femme.

"She might have, or she might have just wanted to see what my reaction would be. And I'd like to see you get kicked in the chest and still get back up!" Barricade snapped at Brawl who was still laughing.

"Femmes are weak." Brawl stated.

"Trinity kicked your aft and so did Serenity." Starscream pointed out.

Every one of the Transformers roared with laughter at that comment, while the Sam and Mikaela just looked up at them in confusion.

"Whose Trinity and Serenity?" Sam asked.

"Trinity is the name of Megaton's, as well as my own, little sister." Optimus explained.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a little sister." Sam said. "Whatever happened to her?"

"She's dead. Been dead for a very long time." Megatron said sadly.

Optimus and Ironhide spun on him.

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison.

Megatron stared at them. "You didn't know?" He asked.

"I thought she was just in hiding." Optimus replied.

Megatron suddenly looked sick. He leant forward slightly and began to breath oddly fast.

"That means that you don't have her body." He whispered.

Optimus suddenly understood. "You found out the hard way about her death, didn't you, brother?" He asked.

"Yes, but I thought that you had found her body and knew of her death." Megatron replied.

"No, brother. I never knew of her death. At least she has company where she is now. Jazz will be kept on his toes with that little terror on his trial." Optimus joked.

Megatron straighten up and looked at Optimus. He smiled as he gave a small chuckle.

"So who's Serenity?" Sam asked.

"Serenity is the name of a femme that trained with the Decepticons before the All Spark was jettisoned into space." Barricade stated.

"Let me guess, you had the hots for her?" Sam asked.

Barricade glared at him while the Decepticons roared with laughter. Well, everyone but Megatron. He had a distant look on his face, like he was remembering something. Starscream was gasping as he tried to stop laughing. Blackout was bent double, his arms wrapped around his middle. Brawl was laughing so hard, optical fluid was running down his face.

"Oh yah! Barricade had fallen for her hook, line, and sinker, as you humans say." Starscream said.

Barricade glared at him and thought about quite a few things he would like to say to him. He decided against it, since Starscream could easily beat him up.

Several weeks had passed since Barricade had been attacked by the rogue femme. They were all headed down the highway towards a local vacation spot that had recently been reported as a popular hang out for aliens. Barricade was up in the front of the group as an escort so that they could get there as soon as possible. He didn't notice an indigo semi slowly gaining on the group, closely followed by a red Pontiac Solstice and a black Ford Mustang. The semi pulled past Bumblebee and he could have sworn he heard someone swear in Cybertronian. The semi roared past Ratchet in his Search and Rescue Hummer right up beside Ironhide. The semi made a quick right turn and took Ironhide clean off the road. The Pontiac Solstice and the Mustang followed closely behind them.

"Ironhide!" Optimus yelled as everyone slammed on their brakes and headed for their teammate.

Ironhide was in a hand-to-hand fight with a femme that stood a little taller than him. She kept dodging his fists and landing nasty punches on his face and chest. He stumbled back as she punched him across the face. The Autobots and Decepticons had had enough and lunged at her.

"Eat dirt Decepti-creep!" A male voice sounded above them.

The femme smiled as she looked skyward. Falling fast from his usual haven was Starscream, closely followed by Blackout and a slightly smoking Megatron. Chasing the three was a tan Warthog fighter jet and a red and black F-14 Tomcat.

Starscream managed to transform before he hit the desert ground. Blackout transformed as he hit the ground and Megatron managed to hover a little before transforming. He was panting, glaring up at the fighter jet and F-14. The two jets flipped over and transformed, landing behind the indigo femme. The Pontiac Solstice and Mustang transformed as well and stepped behind the femme. The Autobots and Decepticons stared at the femmes that had been a Pontiac Solstice and a Ford Mustang only moments previous.

The femme that had been the Pontiac Solstice was red with blue optics and looked a lot like Jazz. The femme that had been the Ford Mustang was black with red optics. The Warthog fighter jet was slightly taller than the indigo femme and a tan colour with blue optics. He had his hand rested gently on the smaller red femme. The F-14 had red and black metal armor with red optics and was standing in behind the black femme.

Megatron let out a small choking sound as he stared at the indigo femme. She smiled and laughed gently.

Her legs were shaped along the same lines as Megatron's and she even shared his clawed hands. Well her nails were clawed anyway. The windshield of her semi alt. mode was visible on her chest, same as Optimus. The covering on her optics flipped back revealing baby blue optics. A second later and the antennas that had been pointing straight back from her head snapped straight up, making her look a lot like Optimus.

"Miss me?" She asked.

"Serenity." Megatron gasped.

What did you think it was another femme? Duh it's gunna be Serenity! She is way taller now and may more mature…well mostly.


	19. A Rather Nervous Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. I only own Serenity, Moondust, Metalsound, Backkick, Stonefall and Trinity and this plot.

Chapter 18: A Rather Nervous Welcome

"Serenity." Barricade breathed in disbelief.

Serenity turned and smiled at him. As their optics met, they realized that things were very different between them. At that moment, Barricade realized that the feelings that he had for Serenity had died. Only her beauty moved him, like most males think of a female when she walks by. It isn't love, they are just attracted. Serenity tried not to show the pain of realizing that she too no longer loved Barricade the way she used too.

"Hello, Barricade." She said gently.

She hesitated for a moment, and then she rushed forward and swept the smaller Decepticon into a back-breaking hug. He flailed for a moment in surprise since his feet were completely off the ground and dangling. He heard Brawl snicker behind him and he hugged Serenity back just out of spite. She placed Barricade back on the ground with a laugh.

"Did you shrink or something, 'Cade?" She asked.

Barricade let out a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny. Not all of us are from tall stock." He muttered.

Serenity laughed as she walked past him towards the other Decepticons, ignoring Megatron for the time being. She walked over to Starscream and swung her arms around his neck. He laughed as he hugged her close to him.

"You little glitch! You grew!" He laughed.

"Well what did you expect? It's been how long?" She laughed, as she pulled back from Starscream. She stood about 7 inches shorter than him.

"I was hoping you would stay shorter than me." He commented.

"I still am." She replied.

"Not by much." Starscream stated.

She laughed as she gave his shoulder a soft gab. She dodged a upper cut as she walked over to Blackout.

"Ha! You can't pick me up now!" She mocked as she hugged Blackout's middle. He stood about a head taller than her now.

"Want to bet?" He asked.

Serenity barely had time to shriek when Blackout scooped her up into his arms and began to tickle her. She laughed as she tried to wiggle lose.

"Blackout, stop it! That is so cheating!" She managed to gasp.

"We're Decepticons. What do you expect?" He laughed as he stopped tickling her and placing her back on the ground.

She punched his arm in a friendly way. Blackout only smiled, sending an unusual gasp through Serenity. She shook her head quickly, backing up and turning towards Brawl. She frowned, pulling out her cannon. Brawl laughed cruelly, but it was cut short as she blasted a low-powered shot at him. He was blasted off his feet and landed in a heap not far away.

"Femmes can fight. Remember that, Brawl." She stated coldly.

She turned back towards her friends and started to walk towards them. Megatron tried not to let a saddened whimper leave his mouth. Serenity stopped and turned towards him. She had a cruel smile on her face, making Megatron narrow his optics.

"What makes you think I'm going to forgive you over what you did? You attacked me than left me to Starscream's command. I hold nothing against you big bro, at least you explained to me why you wanted me to stay put. You didn't just attack me." Serenity stated.

"Big bro? Who is her "big bro"?" Sam asked. He was hiding behind Bumblebee's leg, holding Mikaela behind him.

"Starscream, he is my adopted big brother." Serenity stated.

"Are you kidding?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I'm serious." She replied, her optics falling hard on the medic's face. He winced and looked away.

Megatron shifted a little, guilty about his actions when Serenity was younger. He lifted his head to say something when Serenity darted forward and wrapped her arms around Megatron's stomach and rested her head on his chest. He was a little taken back by her action, but he smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around her and rested his head on hers.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too, my little Serenity." He whispered back.

She lifted her head up and he lowered his to meet hers and they rubbed the side of their faces against each other. Some of the surrounding Autobots were surprised by this display of affection. Most transformers grew out of the need to have their parents to give them a small display of affection, especially in public. The Autobots didn't know that Serenity thought of Megatron as her father and thought that it was strange for the Decepticon leader to show affection to an inferior Decepticon femme.

"What are you doing brother?" Optimus asked.

"Saying hello." Megatron replied.

"You just said hello like she was your child." Ironhide stated.

"Megatron is my father in a sense. He was the one who found me when I was a sparkling." Serenity replied.

"Megatron is your dad?" Bumblebee squeaked.

"Yah, well my adopted father." Serenity replied.

"That's who you were talking about when you said that your dad named you Serenity?!" Bumblebee squeaked.

"Yah." Serenity laughed.

Bumblebee noted that the femmes and mechs that had accompanied her to the planet looked a little surprised as well. He nodded towards them.

"Serenity, mind introducing us to your friends?" He asked.

Serenity smiled, making a motion to her friends to come a little closer. Bumblebee noted the way that the red femme was pushed forward slightly by the taller tan mech. He tilted his head at that, wondering what was up.

"Ok, the shy one here is Metalsound." Serenity laughed as she motioned towards the red femme.

Metalsound smiled shyly as she looked at the surrounding transformers. Her optics locked with Bumblebee's and they both looked away just as fast.

"The tan one is Backkick. He's Metalsound's big brother." Serenity added.

Backkick lifted his hand in a kind of small hello. He was a little nervous but he handled it better than his little sister. Ratchet noted that Metalsound seemed to be very scared of the mechs other than her brother and the other mech that was with Serenity's group.

"The black femme here is Moondust." Serenity stated.

Moondust barely nodded her head. Her optics swept the crowd and momentarily locked with Barricade's. They both felt a sudden rush of emotions that they didn't understand and looked the other way.

"And tall, dark and creepy here is Stonefall." Serenity finished, motioning towards the red and black mech.

"Oh thank you Serenity. I really needed everyone suddenly thinking I'm a pervert." Stonefall stated, a smile creeping across his face.

"I see. Tell me, you femmes have, no doubt, never been initiated." Optimus asked coolly. It wasn't a closed subject around the transformers. It was well known when a femme is almost old enough to be initiated. It was a huge thing amongst each side, each hoping to lure the femme to their faction.

Optimus and the others snapped back in confusion as Metalsound let out a terrified squeak and hid behind Backkick. They looked at each other as the femme shook in fear behind her brother, who was desperately trying to calm her down.

"What a pathetic femme." Brawl snarled.

"Shut it Brawl. She has been forced. Only a femme who has been forced would react that way around mechs and when the topic of initiation comes up." Ratchet stated. He turned towards Metalsound.

"It's ok Metalsound. None of us will force you to do anything you don't want to." He stated.

Metalsound poked her head out from behind Backkick and looked at him. She nervously moved her foot in the dirt. She looked up at him and turned away quickly.

"Would you…?" She asked quietly.

"Would he what?" Brawl snapped, not catching what she was asking.

"Shut it Brawl, unless you want me to turn your voice box off permanently." Ratchet threaten. He turned back to Metalsound and smiled. "If it makes you feel safer, than I will, Metalsound." He said softly.

Metalsound smiled shyly. Backkick smiled at his little sister, happy that she would get a proper initiation by someone who would no doubt treat her properly and not like a toy.

Moondust was glaring at the gathering. Then her gaze fell on Ironhide and his blue optics locked with hers. She nodded, letting him know that he had just been chosen. Ironhide didn't look shocked as he nodded back.

Serenity shook her head as she noticed her friends pick their initiators. She had a feeling that her choice would not be so easy. Megatron placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled. She knew in an instant that he had chosen her initiator already.

"Blackout." Megatron stated.

Blackout lifted his head in surprise at being addressed. The others looked at him and understood immediately that he had just been chosen to initiate Serenity.

"Are you sure, Lord Megatron?" He asked.

"Yes, Blackout." Megatron replied.

Serenity glanced up at Blackout and shivered a little out of fear of the unknown.

Hehe. The initiations have begun. Is transformers spark bonding considered smutty? I would like an answer before I write the next chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I feel special.


	20. Initiation

Ok, if this thing needs to be jacked up in rating let me know, 'cause it seems fine to me…but I can't tell these kinda things so, yah. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Initiation

Ratchet sighed as he noticed Metalsound dart out of sight again. Moondust reacted the same way whenever Ironhide turned up and Serenity vanished just as fast if Blackout happened to walk into the room. But it was one of the rules with the initiation. The femme and the initiator were not to be in the same room before the actual initiation. This made Ratchet's job a little difficult since Metalsound had to be scanned to make sure she was alright before the initiation could start. Luckily, Stonefall was the medic of the small band of Autobot and Decepticon trainees, though, as Moondust had put it, he had to translate the technical terms to stupid for him.

Ironhide walked up behind him. Ratchet saw Moondust come around the corner, then spin around and walk right back the other way.

"Kind of amusing." Ironhide commented.

"A little. It would be nicer if I could figure out a way to scan Metalsound before she is initiated. I would like to make sure for myself that she is alright." Ratchet sighed.

"Stonefall is a pretty good medic. Did you see the scar on Serenity's arm? Apparently she got into a spat with one of the larger trainees back on Cybertron's moon and he sliced her arm right down the center. Course, she kicked his aft for it, but Stonefall fixed it up as good as new." Ironhide stated.

"I don't doubt his abilities. I would just feel better if I did the analysis myself." Ratchet replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Metalsound come here!" Bumblebee called to the small red femme.

Metalsound just turned away, her already red face turning an even darker shade of red.

Backkick smiled. "Allow me." He said. "Metalsound Jazz! Get your aft over here!" He yelled at his little sister.

Metalsound straightened up, placed her hands on her hips and spun around, giving Backkick the dirtiest look ever. Backkick extended a hand in her direction, his body language saying "see?". Metalsound stomped over to Backkick and pulled her sword out of her subspace and held it to Backkick's face.

"Why the hell did you just call me by my full name?" She demanded.

"It got your attention didn't it?" Backkick laughed nervously. He didn't like being on the other end of Metalsound's sword.

"Why do you have "Jazz" thrown onto your name?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because my dad wanted his name thrown on the end of it so that I never forgot about him." Metalsound muttered.

"Jazz is your father?" Bumblebee asked in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Metalsound asked, motioning to herself. She did look an awful lot like Jazz.

"Um, yah, sorry." Bumblebee muttered. Their optics locked for a minute and Metalsound began to breathe hard.

"I've got to go. Later bro!" Metalsound said as she turned and exited the room. A squeak told them that Ratchet had just appeared in front of her and she was trying to find away around him.

"Your sister can be a little…." Bumblebee started to say.

"Overwhelming?" Backkick asked.

"Yah, just a little." Bumblebee nodded.

XXXXXXXX

"I just want to find a more secluded spot that's all. I don't want everyone in the base to hear what's going on." Serenity explained as she looked at the aerial photos for the local forest that Starscream had taken for her.

"We will turn our audio receptors off." Starscream stated.

"Y-y-yes! We not l-l-listen!" Frenzy added.

It turned out that the reason that nobody had been able to find Frenzy's body was because Serenity had used her holoform to retrieve him. He had insulted her as she had picked him up, so when they got outside, she had kicked him all the way over to Stonefall. He had been cursing a blue streak at her, until her holoform had vanished and the indigo semi had transformed. He then realized who she was and immediately shut up.

"That's nice, but no. I want a secluded spot where none of you are going to be nearby!" Serenity stated.

"Let her be. If she wants it to be secluded when she is initiated, so be it." Megatron stated.

"Thank you!" Serenity sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity paced nervously in the little meadow that she had picked out of the aerial photos. Blackout would be there soon and then, well she wasn't sure what would happen. Megatron said he would explain some stuff to her before she actually experienced spark bonding. It was a little unnerving considering the sheer size of Blackout. She jumped as she heard the sound of helicopter blades approaching her. She looked up and saw Blackout land on the ground before transforming into the familiar bulk of the Decepticon that she had grown up with.

"H-h-hello." She stuttered.

"Hello, Serenity. Nice now that you aren't trying to run away from me." Blackout laughed.

"It wasn't entirely my fault. You know that the rules for this thing say that I can't be in the same room as you until the day, um, night as the initiation." Serenity stated, feeling guilty about her attempted avoidance of her older friend.

"Don't worry about it. I was trying to make a joke." Blackout said, forcing a smile to his face.

"Oh." Serenity said, lowering her head in embarrassment.

Blackout shrugged before walking over to her. She froze as he came to stand right in front of her. He motioned her to sit down. She sat quickly cross-legged and stared at him as he lowered himself into a squatting position.

"Ok, first things first. Bonding can be forced. You know that already thanks to the mechs on Cybertron's moon and poor little Metalsound. Forced Bonding is always frowned upon in our society. The femme who is being forced, though some mechs are forced it's not as common, ends up feeling contaminated and doesn't want to be around others." Blackout started.

Serenity nodded her head. Metalsound had taken a lot of coaxing to get her to trust the other mechs. She had hid many times behind the others as they approached. Surprisingly, it had been the Decepticons that had coaxed her into trusting everyone again. She had been very friendly to Barricade, even though Bumblebee was her obvious preference.

"Now, aside from the downside to everything, Bonding is what most mates do to show that they love each other, though it isn't mandatory." Blackout stated. He was trying not to look at her to keep himself going and not just show her how to bond her spark properly.

"Is there anyway to…stimulate your mate?" Serenity asked.

"There is. Every transformer, mech and femme alike, has different pressure points that cause them to be stimulated, as you put it." Blackout stated, smiling at her.

Serenity felt her breath catch in her throat. She swallowed and opened her mouth a little. She reached out her hand and placed it to Blackout's chest. She jerked back as she felt him shudder.

"What did I do?" She squeaked.

"You found one of my pressure points." Blackout said gently. "My chest area around my spark is extremely sensitive." He explained.

"Why is that?" Serenity asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think it's just that my armor is weaker in my chest and is closest to my spark so it reacts quicker." Blackout stated.

"How can I tell where my pressure points are?" Serenity asked.

"I think where your injuries were would probably be a good place. The area were Ironhide's cannon blasted a hole in your side when you were younger is probably your most sensitive. Also, since you are constantly giggling when someone touches your stomach that would also be a pressure point. Your arms are also very sensitive so they are probably pressure points are well." Blackout replied.

"Is it okay to have that many pressure points?" Serenity asked.

"It's fine to have that many. Everyone is different and everyone has a different number of pressure points." Blackout said gently. He lifted her head up using a finger to lift her chin up to look at him.

Serenity began to breathe hard, both out of expectation and panic. She knew that Blackout would start soon. Blackout nodded gently, letting her know that he was about to start. He reached over and moved her chest plate aside so that her spark was exposed to him. He moved closer to her, kneeling in front of her. She shivered as he came closer.

He touched her arms gently as he pulled her closer. She shivered in delight at the touch. She smiled as she reached up and tried to move Blackout's chest plate. He shivered as she tried to move it, a frown crossing her face. Blackout chuckled, moving his chest plate personally. He pulled her closer until their sparks connected.

Serenity gasped as she felt Blackout's spark flow over her own. She heard Blackout let out a low moan of pleasure. He slid his hands over her back causing her to shiver with delight. It lasted only a couple of minutes before Blackout pulled his spark back into his chest compartment. He smiled at her, his red optics twinkling at her. She blushed as she felt herself respond the same way she did when Barricade looked at her.

She pushed her chest plate back into place and looked up at him. She reached up and placed her hand on his arm causing him to look at her in surprise. She smiled, running her hand up his arm. His optics widened in shock at her action, but then settled to a pleased expression. He lay down and pulled her beside him. She snuggled up close to him, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Serenity, you know you shouldn't be doing this right?" Blackout asked gently.

"I know, but I honestly think that I'm in love with you." She whispered.

"I know. I think I love you too." Blackout answered, pulling the femme closer to him. He rested his head on top of hers as they both dropped off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Evil laugh) There I have chosen her lover! Weren't you wondering why he kept turning up in the chapters? Duh! I had him picked out for a while now! Sorry everyone, Barricade was only a phase…don't kill me over this please.

Barricade: But why? Why did I lose her to Blackout?

Me: Duh! Dude, Blackout rocks! You rock too, but he turns into a flippin' helicopter!

Barricade: But I turn into a cop car!

Me: Yah now I'm afraid of the cop car that lives down the street! (Ok not really but I always point it out and go "Oh no! It's Barricade! RUN!)


	21. New Relations

Chapter 20: New Relations

"You look happy, Serenity." Stonefall commented.

"Do not." Serenity sighed.

It was the day after her initiation and as much as she tried to deny it, she was beyond happy. Well if anyone was going to notice it, it would be the one mech that had often had to do repairs to her and had learnt what she did in different moods, and that would be Stonefall. She sighed.

"You are so. What the hell happened?" He asked. He had taken a liking to swears and curses that humans used.

"That is none of your business." Serenity stated coldly.

"Sorry, just curious. Leave my head attached to my shoulders please." Stonefall said backing up.

Serenity laughed as she headed to the rec room. She wanted to see if Metalsound and Moondust were ok after the night. When she entered the room, she was a little shocked at what she saw first. Bumblebee had his hands within an inch of Metalsound's and she wasn't freaking over him being so close.

"Metalsound, what are you and B.B doing?" She asked.

Metalsound and Bumblebee went rigid as she said that. They looked at each other and blushed, moving away from each other. Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple! Don't let me ruin that!" She stated, smiling at the fact that Metalsound had taken a liking to Bumblebee.

"Serenity! When did you get back?" Barricade's voice asked from behind her.

"Just now." She replied turning around. Her optics widened a little at what she saw.

Moondust was standing very close to Barricade and Barricade had his arm around Moondust's waist. Moondust looked guilty as she looked at Serenity and Barricade looked horrified. Serenity laughed, she suddenly felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted off of her.

"Barricade! I can't believe it! You found someone that you care about!" She cried out, happy for her old friend.

"Serenity, you aren't mad?" Barricade asked in amazement.

"Why would I be mad? I told you that if I found 1 million femmes you would find at least one femme that you could love." Serenity laughed.

"Yah, I guess." Barricade said, looking at Moondust with as much love as he had once gave Serenity. Surprisingly, Serenity only felt that Moondust had found someone who was going to love her, even with her rather aggressive nature.

"What are you going to do now?" Moondust asked.

Serenity was about to answer when Megatron, Starscream and Blackout entered the room. Megatron and Starscream looked a little confused and upset. Blackout was trying not to look at her head on. Serenity had a feeling that they knew about Serenity's and Blackout's feelings for each other.

"Serenity is it true?" Megatron asked.

"Is what true?" She asked cautiously.

"That you love Blackout." Starscream stated.

"WHAT!" The whole room exploded in amazement.

"Um, yah. Is that a crime?" Serenity asked.

"When did this start?" Megatron asked.

"I think some time last night." Serenity stated.

"Maybe it came out in the open last night, but I think that the feelings have been there all along. After all, Blackout did look after you for most of your life." Starscream stated.

Blackout looked at her and she saw that he thought that Starscream's theory was correct. She looked at him and smiled shyly. This was a little nerve-racking.

"Since when did Blackout like Serenity?" Barricade asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think when we got back from our failed attempt at trying to get the All Spark. I felt what felt like poison flowing through me when you were trying to comfort her after Megatron left. I told myself that it was just me being protective, but now, I think it was jealousy." Blackout stated.

Serenity slipped over to Blackout and stood in front of him. She smiled up at him, earning herself a smile in return. Megatron let out a sigh. Starscream shook his head.

"Guess there isn't anything I can do about this. I'll only say this Blackout. You hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will kick your aft all the way back to Cybertron." Megatron stated.

Serenity laughed as she leaned into Blackout. She had a feeling that Blackout wouldn't be as stupid as to hurt her.

Hey folks! Yes it is a short, I am just short of ideas right now! IDEAS! PLEASE!


	22. Meeting

I am very aware that the title is cheap. I couldn't think of a better title. And thank you to Asmth.17 for giving me the idea. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Meeting

"Backkick! NO! I am not sharing a room with him! We are just dating!" Serenity screamed.

"I was just asking! Don't…put that flail away!" Backkick screamed in fear.

Serenity swung her flail at Backkick in a mock attack and laughed as he squeaked and ran. Metalsound laughed at her brother's retreating form, leaning back a little to rest herself against Bumblebee. Bumblebee in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. Serenity smiled at her friends. Metalsound needed someone who was going to respect her and not treat her like a prized object.

"He'll ask you again about it tomorrow, you know that right?" Moondust asked. She was sitting in front of Barricade who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yah, and if he asks, I will hit him." Serenity stated. She got up and stretched. Moondust and Metalsound pretended to turn a blind eye as Bumblebee and Barricade watched her stretch.

Serenity glanced at Moondust and Metalsound. She looked at the ceiling and shook her head. The two mechs were still interested in her, but like all men, it was only an attraction to what they thought was beautiful. Sure they thought that their girlfriends were drop-dead gorgeous, but boys will be boys.

Serenity waved and left the room, heading for her own. She passed Ironhide in the hall and nodded a hello. He smiled and grabbed her shoulder in a playful way, the same way he had always gone when she was training with the Autobots. She laughed as she turned on him and threw a punch. He grabbed it easy enough, laughing the whole time. She turned and walked the rest of the way to her room, dodging an angry Brawl's fists, and slamming his hand in the door. When she heard him screaming, she opened the door just enough for him to extract his hand, than she slammed it again.

She sighed as she lay down in her bed. News had spread fast about Blackout being infatuated with her, and not everyone had been as accepting as Megatron, Starscream and the other youths. Ratchet had almost turned Blackout offline for "going after a young lady at his age" which had left Serenity rolling on the floor laughing as Blackout picked Ratchet up and held him at arms length as Ratchet tried to hit him. Ironhide was stunned and had fallen over in shock, while Optimus stood there with his mouth open. Brawl had turned on Blackout and called Serenity a good for nothing glitch and used the term that humans call a woman who marries an older man, a gold-digger. Blackout would have attacked Brawl, if Stonefall and Backkick hadn't beaten him to it. They had left Brawl in such a bad state that he couldn't leave the med bay for a couple of days.

Serenity crawled into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She started dreaming right away too. Only it wasn't about the creature, instead there were two figures, one of them greatly dwarfing the other.

_Serenity stared up at the two figures. She was sitting on the ground shaking, her optics wide in fear. The smaller figure stepped forward and reached their hand out to help Serenity to her feet. Serenity took it hesitantly. The figure was about three inches shorter than her, but they looked almost identical. Serenity backed away in fear._

"_Don't be frightened Serenity. We won't hurt you." The small figure stated. Serenity realized that it was a femme._

_Serenity backed away still. She felt herself back into something. Looking up she realized that it was the tall figure that she had backed into. She had no clue how he had managed to get behind her so fast. The figure wrapped his arms around her, making soft hushing noises._

"_It's okay, Serenity, we aren't here to harm you." The figure said. It was a mech and his voice was a very deep baritone._

_Serenity began to shake harder out of fear for the tall mech. He was a head taller than Megatron, the largest Transformer in existence. He seemed to understand that she was scared because he tightened his arms around her and made more hushing noises. She whimpered, desperate to get away from the mech._

"_Calm down Serenity." The femme stated walking over to them. "My mate will not harm you." _

"_Please leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you." Serenity whimpered._

"_We are not here to harm you. We wanted to see how much you've grown since we last had a chance to see you." The mech stated._

"_What do you mean?" Serenity squeaked._

"_The last time we saw you was when I showed you Megatron killing his mate to protect me. We have been busy watching over the All Spark to watch you grow up." The femme replied gently._

"_You're Trinity!" Serenity cried out._

"_Yes little one. Well I can't call you that anymore since you're taller than I am." Trinity laughed._

"_This is just a dream though. How can you know me?" Serenity asked._

"_You are dreaming, yes. This is the easiest way for us to contact you. It takes a lot of time to show ourselves in a way that you and the others can see and recognize us. We do exist Serenity, we have looked after you more than you realize." The mech said gently._

"_So if she is Trinity, who are you?" Serenity asked._

"_You will find out soon enough. Now there is something I would like to awaken in you." The mech said._

"_Awaken?" Serenity asked nervously._

_The mech reached his hand to where her spark compartment was. Serenity began to panic, wrestling against the mechs grasp. He made a soft hushing noise, before he touched his finger to her spark compartment. She felt a sudden rush of power flow through her spark and she didn't understand it. She whimpered._

"_You're okay little one." The mech said._

"_Why do you keep calling me that?" She demanded._

"_Simple, you are smaller than me." The mech replied._

"_What did you do to me?" She demanded._

"_I have just given you the ability to control others." The mech stated._

"_What?"_

"_If you wish to control someone that has hurt you, you can. To get someone out of your way, you make this motion." The mech said, throwing his arm out beside him as he spoke. "And this motion is to stop a person in their tracks." He said, holding his hand out in front of him with his fingers spread out._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Serenity asked._

"_We don't want to see you hurt anymore. There might not always be someone there to help you when you are being attacked." Trinity replied. Her dark blue optics were shimmering. _

"_Serenity, it's time for you to wake up." The mech said._

"_Serenity! For crying out loud Serenity, wake up!" Megatron's voice cut through her dream._

"Huh?" Serenity asked sleepily.

"It's about time you woke up Serenity." Megatron stated. He smiled down at her.

Serenity smiled back as she sat up. She swung her legs out of her bed and stood up. Megatron stepped back and looked at her. Something felt different about her, like something had changed drastically. She looked at him.

"Is something wrong Dad?" She asked.

"No, little one, it's nothing." He said.

She nodded and left her rooms. Megatron watched her go and felt certain that something had happened to her that changed her. Behind him two ghostly figures flickered to life, than vanished.


	23. New Powers

Chapter 22: New Powers

"Well if it isn't the glitch." Brawl snarled as Serenity entered the command center.

"Shut your slagging mouth before I send you to the fragging pit." Serenity stated. She winked at Metalsound, Moondust, Stonefall, and Backkick as she said this.

"I'd like to see you try." Brawl snarled taking a step towards her.

"I don't think so." Blackout stated as he stepped in front of Serenity.

Brawl laughed. "Aww, Blackout is standing up for his girlfriend! How utterly disgusting!" He snarled, lunging at the taller mech.

Blackout would have moved but Serenity was right behind him. He was about to swing at Brawl, when he stopped in midair. He blinked in confusion.

"Uh, Serenity, what are you doing?" Moondust asked.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out." Serenity replied.

Blackout turned to see that Serenity had her hand out in front of her with her fingers spread apart. She looked a little stunned, and then a smile crept across her face. Brawl was struggling against whatever was holding him still, shouting curses at Serenity. She suddenly threw her arm out to the side and everyone watched in amazement as Brawl's whole body went in the same direction.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Serenity cried out.

Brawl was back on his feet and had started to charge at Serenity, when an unseen attacker threw him against the wall. He groaned as he stood up.

"That was for trying to bond with me back on Cybertron!" A female voice rang out.

Brawl looked around in confusion as he was thrown left by another unseen punch.

"That was for giving Serenity a hard time when she was growing up!" The voice stated.

Brawl was climbing back to his feet when he was hit by an unseen gun and thrown backwards against the wall.

"And that was for Jazz." The female voice snapped.

"Remind me not to get you mad." A male voice sounded somewhere close by.

Serenity looked around in shock. She recognized the male voice, mainly because she had seen him before he had died.

"Bonecrusher?" She asked.

"Wow, you're good Serenity and I'm not just talking about your looks." Bonecrusher's voice sounded behind Serenity.

Serenity spun around and looked down a little to see Bonecrusher's ghostly appearance. She let out an involuntary scream as she backed up into Blackout's arms. Bonecrusher tilted his head.

"Oh come on! I'm not that scary looking." He said, putting on his best pouting face.

"Bonecrusher? Are you alive?" Serenity asked nervously. She felt Blackout tighten his grip around her and was thankful that the Bonecrusher she knew feared him.

"Uh, no. I'm as dead as it gets. Just Primus is a generous fellow and decided to let me tag along to see you guys." Bonecrusher stated.

"You've seen Primus?!" She asked in shock.

"Yup. The guy is really tall and he is not the kind of guy you want to get mad. As nice as he is, he's got a temper that is worse than Megatron's at times…I think." Bonecrusher replied.

"Now by saying that, Bonecrusher, you are going to make everyone think that I'm mean." A deep baritone voice sounded.

Serenity glanced over at the wall near the entrance and nearly fainted. The mech leaning against the wall was taller than Megatron. His metal was a mixture of indigo and scarlet and his optics startled Serenity the most. They were baby blue and they were fixed on her face. She also noted that he was of very big build, and had a few spikes coming off his shoulders. She whimpered in terror as he smiled at her.

"Hello again, Serenity." He stated.

"How do you know Serenity?" Blackout demanded. He was trying to block her from view with his body without turning her away from him and expose her to Brawl.

"I think that a father has the right to know who his daughter is, don't you?" The mech said.

The whole room was silent. Megatron was beside Serenity in a heartbeat, standing protectively. The mech smiled at Megatron's reaction.

"You can relax Megatron. I have no intention of taking her from you just yet. She still has many more years to live before she is ready to join me." The mech said gently.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked, her optics huge and her spark was whirling incredibly fast from fear.

"I am Primus the creator of all, including the All Spark." The mech replied. His optics never left Serenity's face as he said this.

"How are you my father?" She asked. "And don't give me that stupid line about when two transformers fall in love." She added.

"Your mother did fall in love with me and I was rather startled when I discovered that I too had feelings for her. During the war she went into hiding and decided that then was a good a time as ever to have a sparkling and the end result stands before me, no doubt with her own thoughts of mating." Primus stated.

Brawl crowed with laughter somewhere behind them and Serenity wished she could strangle him. Primus looked past them and his optics filled with hatred. Serenity pushed herself deeper into Blackout's body wanting to get away from the fury and hatred that raged in Primus' eyes. She let out a small whimper and Primus focused on her. The anger was replaced by concern and the fury by a look that Serenity didn't understand. It was full of apology, as if he was upset about scaring her.

"Primus can have a hard time controlling his anger. This is where yours truly comes in." The female voice sounded.

A femme appeared beside Primus in a ghostly form. Serenity's optics widened even farther when she saw the femme. It was a white version of her, with dark blue optics. Megatron gasped beside her.

"Trinity?" He asked in shock.

"Miss me big brother?" She asked.

"You're Primus' mate?!" He cried.

"Man you catch on fast!" She laughed.

Serenity thought she just lost the contents of her stomach. She began to shake badly. Blackout tightened his grip on her to make sure she didn't fall.

"That means that Trinity is my mom!" Serenity choked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Trinity asked.

"That makes me Megatron and Optimus' niece!" She stated.

"Uh, huh." Trinity nodded.

"And Starscream is my cousin." She added.

"Yup. Sorry you can't go on believing that Megatron is your dad. Even though he is more of one than I could have ever been." Primus replied.

Serenity nodded. She was shaking badly but a sudden scream made her jerk in Metalsound's direction. A ghostly figure was trying to approach her but she kept screaming and trying to hide behind Backkick who was pinned into a corner. They both looked terrified.

"Calm down the pair of you. I'm not gunna hurt yah." The figure stated gently. "Please stop screaming Metalsound. I just want to get a good look at yah."

"Jazz?" Sam asked in amazement.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" He asked. "Haven't seen you guys in a long time."

"Jazz, are you dead?" Optimus asked.

"Yah, but I'm happy. Don't even think of bringing me back to life! I get to hang with my old mate again… and if you take that away from me, so help me Prime I will kill you." Jazz stated laughing.

"You're Jazz?" Metalsound asked nervously.

"Yes, little one." Jazz replied softly.

Metalsound took a couple of uncertain steps forward. She reached her hand out towards him. Brawl growled something incoherent behind them about Jazz being a ghost, when Jazz pulled Metalsound into a tight hug. Her optics widened in fear but they soon relaxed as she leant her head against her father's shoulder. She had never met Jazz in her life and had wanted to desperately. She had heard about Optimus' lively first lieutenant from some of the older mechs on Cybertron's moon and was determines to prove herself worthy of being his daughter.

Backkick walked uncertainly up behind his sister and waited. Jazz laughed as he reached an arm out and pulled the taller mech into a hug. Backkick was pulled forward and was waving his arms around trying to regain his balance. Serenity couldn't help but smile at them. Then she heard a noise that she had heard very few times. Metalsound was laughing.

Serenity smiled as she listened to her friend laugh. She had never laughed without being provoked by her brother's fear and laughing to make him forget it quickly.

She felt something brush her arm and looked up into Blackout's face. He was smiling down at her, his red optics flashing. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he brought his face closer to her. She smiled nervously, glancing around at the others. She saw Trinity looking at her with her optic ridge raised. Primus was staring at her too, but his expression was confusing. It was a mix between joy and discomfort. She wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Blackout! Save that slag for some other place! None of us want to see you kiss that glitch!" Brawl snarled behind them.

Everyone looked at them and Serenity felt herself redden. She wished they would look away from her. Brawl suddenly let out a terrified yelp, and when everyone turned to see what was wrong, they saw Scorpinok pinning Brawl to the ground. Serenity couldn't help but smile. Scorpinok turned towards them and ran straight up to Serenity. He quickly climbed up onto her shoulder and looked at her. As if satisfied with something he stretched himself out across her shoulders.

"I think that Scorpinok likes you." Blackout chuckled.

"You think?" Serenity asked sarcastically.

What happened next caught her off guard. Blackout spun her around and kissed her dead on the lips. Her optics widened in shock then they relaxed as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe so he didn't have to lean forward so much. She heard someone catcall and ignored them. They would get it later when she was done.

Primus nodded to himself. _She will find out about it soon enough._ He thought.

Author's note: Ok, there is the answer to Serenity's origins. Was it what you expected? And I wonder what Primus was thinking about? Tell me in the reviews what you think!


	24. Startling Discovery

Chapter 22: Startling Discovery

Serenity groaned as she sat up. Her chest felt like it was inflated and it hurt. She rubbed her chest, frowning. Something didn't feel right. She was fine yesterday and the day before when she got back from the clearing with Blackout, but now she felt like someone was poking around the inside of her spark compartment. She went to stand up and almost fell right back down. Her balance was thrown off too.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked out loud.

She managed to get to the door and out into the hall without falling on her face. How she pulled it off she wasn't sure but she was sure that something was defiantly wrong with her. Blackout rounded the corner and lifted his head as he approached her. His optics narrowed as he saw she was having problems standing.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he grabbed her shoulders to help her stand straight.

"I don't think so. My chest is in so much pain and my balance is history." Serenity replied.

"Maybe you should go see Ratchet." Blackout said.

"Yah, maybe I should. Mind coming with me?" She asked.

"No problem." He replied.

He scooped her up into his arms. She frowned at him but laughed as he smiled down at her. Brawl happened to be walking by and snarled at them to grow up. Serenity glared at him but didn't say anything. She would make him pay later. They continued on to the med bay where Ratchet was busy with some sort of work. He looked over at them as they entered and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"That's what I was hoping you would tell me." Serenity stated.

"Very well. Blackout put her down on the bed here." He said.

When Blackout put Serenity down, she became unbalanced again and almost fell off the bed. Ratchet caught her and pushed her back onto the bed, frowning the whole time.

"Now tell me Serenity, where does it hurt." He asked.

"Right in my chest. I feel like someone is poking the inside of my spark compartment, or else moving around very clumsily." She replied.

"Your spark compartment?" Ratchet asked nervously. That couldn't be good.

Ratchet quickly took a scan of her chest and what he saw made him spin on Blackout. He was breathing very hard and he looked ready to kill.

"How long did you have your spark connected to hers during her initiation?" He asked angrily.

"Only a couple of minutes!" Blackout answered.

"A COUPLE! You IDIOT! You should know better than that!" Ratchet fumed. "It was her initiation, not an attempted to get her pregnant!"

"It was barely three minutes Ratchet, calm down." Serenity stated.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? HE JUST GOT YOU PREGNANT FROM YOUR INITIATION!" Ratchet roared.

Serenity blinked like an idiot as she stared at Ratchet in shock. Of all the things he could have said, she wasn't expecting that. Blackout let out a choking noise behind her.

"She's what?" He asked.

"Pregnant!" Ratchet snapped.

"I need to sit down." Blackout stated before falling onto the bed beside Serenity.

"How are you going to tell Megatron that you got his niece pregnant because you pulled a stupid stunt and left your spark connected to hers for too long during her initiation?!" Ratchet demanded.

"I'm pregnant?" Serenity asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I think I have already made it clear that I am dead serious." Ratchet snapped.

Serenity looked at Blackout who was staring at her with a painful look. He was regretting letting himself be talked into initiating her. Serenity smiled and leaned against him.

"I'm pregnant with your child." She said happily.

Blackout appeared taken back. Ratchet looked like someone just told him that his foot was on fire.

"You're happy with this?" He asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Serenity replied.

"Are you taking something that I should know about? You are P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!" Ratchet yelled.

"So, I'm supposed to panic and go psycho on Blackout for a little mistake? Is that what you're getting at?" Serenity asked.

"No, but you are unusually calm about this. Most first timers start panicking when they are told." Ratchet replied.

"Well, I'm happy about this." Serenity replied.

She rubbed her head against Blackout's arm. He chuckled and pulled her into a deep hug, being careful not to squeeze her chest to hard.

"I think we should tell Megatron ourselves before Ratchet has a chance to blow this whole thing out of proportion." Blackout stated.

"Agreed." Serenity replied.

Blackout pulled her to her feet and placed his arm around her waist to help her walk out of the med bay. Ratchet was mumbling something behind them but they ignored him. They headed straight for Megatron's quarters, hoping to catch him there instead of in the command center or the rec room. They were that lucky. Megatron was in the rec room relaxing and talking with Optimus, Ironhide and Starscream. They all looked over as they approached.

"Well if it isn't the most popular couple in the base." Starscream stated, smiling at Serenity.

"We were just talking about you two." Ironhide stated.

"Really? About what?" Serenity asked.

"About when you and Blackout were planning on raising a child." Optimus said calmly.

"Really?" Blackout asked.

Megatron nodded. "Yes, Optimus says it will be a few years and Ironhide says another decade. Starscream and I agree on another millennia or two." He stated.

"Well, Optimus is closer than the rest of you." Serenity chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked.

"Um, well." Blackout said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know during initiation, when the mech is to show the femme what bonding is? Well, um, Blackout accidentally left his spark connected to mine to long and um, well." Serenity started.

"He got you pregnant." Starscream said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yah." Serenity squeaked.

Megatron rounded on Blackout and glared at him. Ironhide was staring at Blackout in disbelief and Optimus was shaking his head. Starscream had his fingertips pressed together and was looking at Serenity and Blackout in amusement. Serenity shifted nervously.

"You got Serenity pregnant." Megatron stated.

"Nice." Ironhide groaned, shaking his head.

"Hey! It wasn't like I planned this to happen!" Blackout blurted out.

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus said, emphasizing what he said by moving his hand up and down.

Starscream was grinning like an idiot. "Well, looks like I'm about to become a great cousin." He joked.

"Since when are you in a good mood?" Serenity asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Woke up happy this morning." Starscream replied.

"Are you sure you're Starscream? You could just be another Transformer trying to pass off as him." Serenity stated, smiling.

"Come here." He laughed as he stood up and pulled her into a hug. He was careful not to press to hard on her chest.

Serenity laughed as she squirmed, trying to get out of her cousins embrace. "Ok! I'm convinced!" She cried.

Starscream laughed as Bumblebee, Metalsound, Moondust, Barricade, Stonefall, Backkick and Brawl entered the room. Brawl snorted at Serenity trying to break out of Starscream's arms.

"You hoping to take him as your mate next?" He snapped.

"Have you ever heard of family members hugging before?" Starscream snarled.

"Well yes. But with a glitch like her, you never know." Brawl replied.

Blackout moved forward slowly. He made a low growling noise, causing everyone to stare at him in fear. He never openly showed aggression to another Decepticon, Autobots maybe, but never another Decepticon. Brawl started to back up but then stopped.

"Ah, how cute! Serenity has got herself a guard dog! Makes sense since he is Megatron's hound!" Brawl snarled.

"If I were you, Brawl, I'd shut my mouth before you set the rest of us off." Blackout stated coldly.

Brawl's optics widened. He looked at Serenity and suddenly smiled.

"Her chest looks bigger. Did you get her pregnant Blackout?" He asked.

Blackout stopped dead in his tracks. He looked surprised. Serenity on the other hand was livid. She was struggling to get out of Starscream's grip. He was holding her back now instead of hugging her.

"How do you know what my chest size originally looked like?" She growled.

"What did you think that I didn't pay attention to a hot glitch like you?" Brawl laughed.

"You perverted piece of slag!" She screamed.

Brawl turned on her and fired off a missile. Blackout shouted as the missile came dangerously close to Serenity. Seconds before it struck her, Starscream jerked her towards the left causing her to land on him. He rolled her over underneath him and fired at Brawl. Brawl didn't know what hit him. He was sent flying backwards into a wall and crumpled to the ground.

"You will pay for that." Brawl snarled as he began to stand up.

"No, you will." Megatron snarled.

In a split second Brawl was dead, his optics wide in surprise as he looked at the smoldering hole that had as of a few seconds before been his chest. Megatron, Optimus and Ironhide lowered their guns, each ones face full of hatred. Megatron looked over at Serenity and sighed in relief as he saw Starscream helping her back to her feet.

"So are you pregnant?" Stonefall asked quietly.

"Yes, I am." Serenity replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Brawl is dead?" A mech asked.

"Yes. Megatron, Optimus Prime and Ironhide killed him." Another mech answered.

"So, that leaves you to raise your child alone when it comes. My deepest apologies." The first mech said to the femme sitting on his left.

"They will pay for his death. You can be assured of that my Lord Sideways." The femme replied.

"Yes. And whoever brings me Serenity will be rewarded. I intend to make the daughter of Primus my queen." The first mech stated.

"Of course, My Lord." The surrounding transformers responded.

**Author's note**: There! Now you know what Primus was thinking about from last chapter! And as for Brawl, I wanted to kill him off for a while now. I hated him for some reason. Think it was because I played the video game for the movie before I saw the actual movie and Brawl killed Jazz, who I thought was awesome, so I hated him for it. The transformers mentioned in the last bit there are a new group. Still called the Decepticons but they follow Sideway's orders. Unicron following losers. Reviews please!


	25. Unfortunate Encouter

Ok the last chapter number was messed up so it was supposed to be chapter 23. So here is chapter 24.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers; I just own Serenity, Trinity, Moondust, Metalsound, Backkick, and Stonefall.

Chapter 24: Unfortunate Encounter

"Serenity, hold still! I'm almost done the scan." Ratchet said.

"Sorry but that gel is cold!" She giggled.

"There, done." Ratchet sighed.

Brawl had died over a week ago. Nobody in the base missed him to say the least. Serenity was enjoying the fact that she wasn't being insulted left and right over the fact that she was going to be Blackout's mate. Everyone else was congratulating them on the fact that Serenity would have a child soon. She was busy getting scanned to see how well it was developing.

"Everything looks good Serenity." Ratchet remarked, looking over the results of the scan.

"You sound surprise." Serenity stated as she sat up.

"Well considering that it's your first child, I am." Ratchet replied.

Serenity wished she had eyes so she could roll them. Ratchet was acting like some over protective brother and she was quickly becoming annoyed. Starscream was enough of an overprotected brother to her and he wasn't freaking out over this. He was calm and rather accepting over the whole deal. Even Frenzy was happy for her, whenever he wasn't jumping up and down saying how he was going to teach the kid how to throw shruikens at people. Serenity decided not to introduce her child to Frenzy until it was much older.

She sighed. "Can I go now?" She asked.

"Yes." Ratchet replied.

Serenity smiled as she stood up. She stumbled a little from the unusual amount of weight on her upper body but quickly adjusted. She waved good-bye to Ratchet as she exited the room. She walked slowly to the rec room to make sure she didn't fall over and hurt herself. When she entered the room, everyone was at her side in an instant asking her for details. She tried to push past of everyone, but Stonefall was a little bigger than her and was harder to push aside.

"Can you move please? I would like to sit down." She stated.

Stonefall grinned nervously and stepped aside so she walked past. She headed over to where Blackout was sitting with Scorpinok on his lap, acting like a little lap dog as he was being petted. Serenity picked Scorpinok up and placed him on her lap as she sat on top of her mate-to-be. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"Fine. Ratchet seems surprised because it's my first time with carrying a spark." Serenity replied as she stroked Scorpinok along his back. He let out a little chirping noise, letting her know that he was enjoying the attention.

"Scorpinok sure likes you better now that you're older." Blackout stated as he placed his head on Serenity's shoulder to look at his partner.

"I think that he didn't like that a child got attention out of you better at times than he could." Serenity replied, smiling down at the little metallic scorpion.

"Maybe." Blackout stated.

Scorpinok rolled onto his back and waved his legs above him. Serenity laughed as she tickled the scorpion's stomach. He latched his legs onto her hand and wrapped his tail around her arm. Blackout reached over and stroked Scorpinok's head causing him to relax his grip on Serenity.

"Aw, he's ticklish!" Serenity crooned.

"So are you." Blackout stated, running his fingers along her arm, causing her to shudder from the feeling.

"Don't please. I want to retain some off my dignity." Serenity pleaded.

"Fine. But only because I love you." Blackout replied, smiling at her.

Serenity smiled back. A cough made them both look up. Megatron was standing in front of them with a smile on his face. Serenity smiled up at her uncle. He shook his head.

"You two are moving forward fast in your relationship." He commented.

"Well, since I did accidentally get her pregnant and I did fall for her, I figured that we should move forward at whatever speed Primus lets us." Blackout replied.

Megatron gave him a look that was filled with humor, letting him know that he wasn't in trouble for his statement. Serenity sighed as she leant backwards into Blackout's embrace, feeling him tighten his arms around her middle. Megatron lifted an optic ridge and walked away. Blackout then began to kiss her neck softly so that no one would realize what he was going. Scorpinok didn't like what his partner was doing and climbed up onto Serenity's shoulder and spread himself out so Blackout couldn't kiss her anymore.

"Whose side are you on?" Blackout asked the scorpion.

He pointed a pincer at Serenity's head and chirped. Serenity laughed gently as she stroked the scorpion as she felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over her. She pulled her legs up onto Blackout's lap and curled up against him. She yawned as she rubbed her head against his chest. Blackout wrapped his arms tighter around her so she didn't fall off of him and watched her fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BOOM**

Serenity bolted upright with a yelp. Blackout helped her to her feet as she struggled to stand up. Megatron had ordered the others out of the room and was waiting for Blackout. He placed a hand on Serenity's face and left quickly. She couldn't fight because she didn't want to risk losing her developing baby. She wouldn't however be left out of _this_ fight, despite her wishes against it.

"Hello Serenity." A mech's voice sounded.

Serenity spun around and watched in horror as a tall mech advance towards her. He was black and orange with red optics which formed a visor from one side of his face to the other, pointing down to his chin in a strange "V" shape. He had no mouth and had a strange device on his arm, which Serenity noted had some orange spikes lined against it.

"Who are you?" She asked. She tried to make herself appear taller as he approached.

"My name is Sideways, but soon you will call me your mate." The mech stated when he came to stand right in front of her with his chest pressed against hers.

"Dream on freak show!" She snarled.

She tried to back up but he grabbed her and held her against him. He tilted his head slightly as if pondering something. She tried to break out of his grip but he didn't let go.

"Now tell me, what would you do if I said that I would kill your upcoming child if you don't come with me?" Sideways asked.

"You wouldn't dare!" She snarled.

"Watch me." He replied lifting his arm with the device attached to it.

Serenity narrowed her optics and pulled her arm back and shoved it forward. Sideways was ripped away from her and slid backwards across the rec room floor. He looked at her in confusion as she stepped back and activated her com link.

"Megatron! I need some help back in the rec room! I got some lunatic that wants me to go with him to be his mate!" She stated.

"Give me a minute. I'll be right there Serenity." Megatron replied.

Serenity nodded as she turned off her com link and returned her attention to Sideways. He was trying to get back to his feet but Serenity wouldn't have any of it. She threw her arm out beside her and watched as his body followed the motion. He crashed against the wall and slumped down to the floor.

"Retreat." Sideways ordered into his com link as his body faded and vanished.

"Holy slagging pit! He can warp!" Serenity cried in surprise.

"Serenity!" Barricade yelled as he ran over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked, his optics full of concern.

"Yah I'm fine." Serenity replied.

Blackout raced into the room and had her pulled into a tight embrace before she had time to protest. Barricade backed away out of respect. Blackout held her against him as if he was afraid to let her go incase she disappeared.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." He whispered as he kissed her head.

"I'm fine big guy." Serenity replied, suddenly feeling like crying against him.

Blackout hugged her closer to him and this caused Serenity to start crying, knowing that if she hadn't been able to defend herself, she would have been dragged off by Sideways. Blackout tightened his arms and made soft hushing noises.

"Don't cry, I'm here." He whispered.

Serenity hugged him back and rubbed her face against him. She was happy that he cared so much about her after only being with her for only a week or so. Scorpinok fell on her shoulders and wrapped his pincers around her neck. She reached back and stroked his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that." She stated.

Author's note: Ok, Sideways is based on the Cybertron one because that is the only one that I've really seen. So that who he'll look like. Blackout really does love her and Scorpinok doesn't want to be left out. Review please.


	26. Welcome

Chapter 25: Welcome

Serenity winced as she sat up. She was now eight weeks into her pregnancy and she now felt really off balance and had to use the wall of the base to get around without falling over on her face. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned and smiled down at Blackout as he woke up. She had moved into his quarters over three weeks ago when their mating had become official. Scorpinok wiggled his legs in the air as he rolled over to get Serenity's attention. She laughed as she tickled his stomach. He let out a little squeak as he wrapped his tail around her arm.

"Good morning to you too, Scorpy." Serenity crooned.

Blackout chuckled as he sat up and stretched. Scorpinok unwrapped his tail from Serenity's arm and leapt onto his partner's shoulder. Serenity stood up and leaned against the wall as Blackout stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead as she leant against his chest.

"Morning, Gorgeous." Blackout said.

"Oh, now I don't have a name?" Serenity joked.

"Ha ha. Aren't you funny." Blackout replied.

They walked out of their room and headed for the rec room to see who all was up and about. When they entered they saw that Megatron was talking to a rather nervous looking Ratchet. He looked like he was speaking a million miles a minute, and Megatron's brow was knitted as he tried to keep up with the medic. Ratchet stopped talking as Serenity and Blackout approached them.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Serenity asked.

"No, well yes. But it's just that, well, chances are getting higher that you will have to have your child's spark removed early." Ratchet replied.

"Would you calm down Ratchet? I'm fine." Serenity replied, shaking her head in annoyance.

Megatron opened his arms towards Serenity. She smiled as she stepped forward into his embraced. He hugged her gently, careful not to press to hard on her chest, which had grown even more sensitive. Serenity rubbed her face against his as he brought it down to her level. Ratchet took a quick intake of air as this happened. He, like most of the other Autobots and mechs for that matter, were not used to mature Transformers show such displays of affection with their relatives in public.

"Oh for crying out loud Ratchet! It's ok for family members to show affection!" She snapped.

She snapped her optics shut as a pain shot through her chest. It had been occurring for the past week. Ratchet said that it was just that the spark was getting bigger and was moving around beside her spark. She wished it would calm down a little, she didn't like that it was getting so active after only eight weeks. Most sparks needed at least nine weeks before they were ready to be transported to a permanent body. She winced as she felt the spark push against her chest plate. She tried not to whimper.

Megatron looked at her and motioned to Ratchet. Ratchet took a quick scan of her and almost fainted.

"Somebody better get the child's body. It's ready to be transported." Ratchet wheezed.

"WHAT!" Blackout, Megatron and Serenity screamed at the same time.

"Just get her to the med bay Megatron. Blackout, get the kid's body." Ratchet ordered.

Megatron wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her into his arms. He quickly headed towards the med bay, Ratchet mumbling about how this wasn't good news. Serenity glared at him and hissed at him. He stepped away from Megatron a little and entered the med bay first. He had a bed ready for her by the time they entered. Megatron placed her gently on the bed as Blackout entered with the protoform body. Serenity's optic shutters were half-closed, either from pain or from panic.

"Serenity, I need you to remove your chest plate. If you would like anyone, other than me, to leave the room because you are uncomfortable about their presence, let me know." Ratchet stated as he rubbed some kind of lubricant over his hands.

"I'm fine." Serenity stated. She tried to get her chest plate off but her hands were shaking too much.

Blackout walked over to her and helped her remove the chest plate. Megatron closed his optics somewhat. He didn't exactly want to see Serenity's spark. Blackout blinked a little as he saw their child's spark attached to Serenity's. It was almost the same size, give or take a couple of sizes. Serenity was breathing hard as Ratchet approached, her hand held tightly onto Blackout's.

Ratchet stuck his hands into her spark compartment and gently grasped the smaller spark. Serenity tightened her grip on Blackout's hand. Ratchet carefully removed the spark and placed it in the protoform's open chest compartment. It closed on its own and a blue-grey light enveloped the body. Serenity placed her chest plate back on and sat up quickly. She looked at her child's body as the light faded. She gasped as she saw the body.

The body wasn't in robot mode. It was in its alt mode. Only it wasn't a car or jet or any other kind of vehicle. It was an animal of sort. It lifted its head and let out a small growl. It had red eyes, not optics. It had leathery wings and four clawed feet. Small horns were present on its head but they were very small. Its body was covered by a metallic silvery-blue metal in the pattern of scales.

"By the All Spark!" Megatron stuttered.

"It's a dragon!" Blackout stated dumbfounded.

"A dragon? As in those flying reptiles that humans have told about in their ancient folklores?" Ratchet asked.

Serenity walked forward slowly. The dragon lifted its head towards her and made a soft chirping noise in panic. She made a soft hushing noise.

"It's ok little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Serenity said gently.

The dragon lifted its head and looked hard into her optics. It suddenly lunged itself at her and landed on her chest. It rubbed its head against her chest. Then it spoke and Serenity almost started crying.

"Mama." It said. Its voice was high pitched, but it was still a mechs voice.

"Blackout, it's a boy." She called. She stroked its head, fighting back tears.

"What are we going to call him?" Blackout asked as he walked over and in behind her looking down at his son. It lifted its head towards him and tilted its head in a questioning way.

"I think I'll call him, Dreamweaver. After all, he just weaved all our dreams together." Serenity replied.

"I like the name." Blackout commented. "Hello, Dreamweaver. I'm your father."

Scorpinok climbed onto Serenity's shoulder and looked at Dreamweaver. They both looked at each other and in a split second they were rolling on the floor, wrestling with each other.

"Well look on the bright side. At least they get along." Serenity laughed.

Author's note: Ok, so I jumped ahead really fast. I decided that I would make him a dragon and I love the name! Does it sound girly? I hope not!


	27. Meeting the Humans

Chapter 26: Meet the Humans

A blood-curdling scream erupted near the entrance to the base. Optimus Prime bolted out of the command center and floored it to the entrance. He saw Dreamweaver sitting in front of a small hole in the wall, his flail-like tail swinging back and forth as he tried to reach his clawed hand into the hole, which wouldn't fit past his four claws. He pulled his hand out and brought his head to the hole, trying to see something.

"Dreamweaver what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Flesh toys won't come play." Dreamweaver replied turning around.

"Flesh toys?" Optimus asked in confusion.

Serenity came skidding around the corner at that point, panting hard. She stopped beside Optimus and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Dreamweaver ran up to her and wagged his tail back and forth, wanting her to play with him. Optimus thought he acted a lot like an animal for earth that humans kept as pets.

"Do you know what a flesh toy is?" Optimus asked.

"I've never heard of one." Serenity replied as she straightened up and looked at him.

"Well, Dreamweaver was talking about flesh toys not coming out to play with him." Optimus stated.

Serenity turned towards the hole in the wall and shook her head. "I think I just figured out what that is." She stated, pointing at the wall.

Sam and Mikaela looked cautiously out of the hole and screamed as Dreamweaver spun around and stared at them.

"Flesh toys!" Dreamweaver cried, lunging at them.

"Dreamweaver, no!" Serenity cried as she grabbed the baby dragon around his middle.

Dreamweaver went limp in her arms, showing that he was upset that he had just been stopped from pouncing on the humans. He turned towards her and reached for her, wanting to be closer to his mother. Serenity smiled as she brought her son against her body and felt him rub his head against her. It was a new sensation for her since she was the one who used to give the rubbing.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked as he walked out of the crack in the wall.

"This is Dreamweaver; he is Blackout and Serenity's son." Optimus replied, motioning towards the metallic silver-blue dragon.

"I thought you still at least another week before he was due." Mikaela said shocked.

"Well, he developed faster than normal." Serenity replied. Dreamweaver chirped happily as he looked at the humans.

"Flesh toys." Dreamweaver said, pointing towards them.

"No, Weaver. They are humans, not toys. Flesh yes, toys, no." Serenity said calmly.

"Frenzy say they toys. Say that mech of species that is friend is fun to chase! He right! He scream really loud when I pop out from around corner! Femme too scream! Though not as funny." Dreamweaver stated, looking at the humans with laughter in his eyes.

"Frenzy told you that? I'll have to have a little talk with him." Serenity sighed.

Sam and Mikaela looked insulted. They walked past them, checking around the corner to make sure that no other dragons were present before heading to the command center. Serenity followed carrying Dreamweaver to make sure he didn't chase the poor humans. When they all entered the command center Bumblebee was on his feet in a heartbeat.

"Sam! Mikaela! You're here!" Bumblebee cried as he raced forward. He scooped Sam and Mikaela up in his arms and gave them a huge hug.

"Hey Bee. How are you?" Sam managed to say.

"Fine! Guess who's got himself a hot girlfriend?" Bumblebee asked, his optics flashing in delight.

"You? You have a girlfriend? Who?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Metalsound." Bumblebee replied as he placed the humans on the ground and motioned towards the red femme.

Metalsound blushed, though it was hard to tell against her red armor. She stood up and waved a hand. Sam gave Bumblebee an impressed look, while Mikaela smiled up at Metalsound. She looked at the surrounding transformers and noted that a certain Decepticon was missing.

"Where's Brawl?" She asked.

"Dead." Megatron replied coldly.

The humans looked up in shock at the Decepticon leader. "When did this happen?" They asked.

"About 6 weeks ago." Optimus replied.

"Oh." They said together.

"Dreamweaver! Stop moving!" Serenity cried as Dreamweaver began to wiggle out of his mother's grasp.

Dreamweaver hit the ground and raced towards the humans. He pinned them to the ground and growled happily. The two humans were shaking in fear, their eyes bulging out of their heads.

"Fleshy friends make funny face." Dreamweaver giggled.

"Dreamweaver! Off of the humans now!" Blackout cried as he dashed forward and yanked the dragon off of the humans.

"But Frenzy pin human mech down." Dreamweaver complained.

"Speak of the devil." Serenity hissed as she grabbed the small Decepticon as he tried to slip by. "Why did you tell Dreamweaver that it is ok for him to attack the humans?" She asked.

"T-t-thought it w-w-would be f-f-funny to w-w-watch and hear." Frenzy mumbled.

Serenity shook her head and placed the Decepticon on the ground. He ran over to Barricade and hid behind him. Dreamweaver didn't even try to get out of his father's grip, he knew better now that Blackout was involved. Sam and Mikaela hid behind Bumblebee as Blackout walked by with the dragon. Serenity walked by and leant against Blackout, sighing as she stroked Dreamweaver's head. He was trouble, much worse than what Serenity had been growing up, or at least she believed that.


	28. First Flight

Chapter 27: First Flight

Dreamweaver ran in between Megatron's legs as the large Decepticon tried to grab him. He skidded to a halt and was crouching with his tail up in the air as Megatron turned towards him. They were both panting, Dreamweaver from excitement and Megatron from some exhaustion. Dreamweaver had been doing this for about a half hour.

"Dreamweaver, come here! I'm not saying it again." Megatron ordered, his optics burning with anger.

"Yes, Megatron." Dreamweaver murmured, as he tucked his tail underneath him and walked slowly up to his great uncle, though he also acted as his grandfather.

Megatron scooped Dreamweaver up into his arms and shook his head. Serenity was never this much trouble, though Starscream and Trinity had been. Normally he would have grabbed the small dragon about 20 minutes earlier but he wasn't as young as he used to be. Dreamweaver chirped sadly as he pressed his front feet against Megatron's chest and lifted himself up to look at Megatron's face. He wanted Megatron to forgive him for what he had done; he had only been playing with him after all.

Megatron turned as he heard a soft chuckle. Serenity walked over and picked Dreamweaver out of Megatron's arms and cradled him in her arms. Dreamweaver chirped happily as he was rocked back and forth. Serenity smiled over at Megatron and chuckled.

"Slowing down in your old age?" She teased.

"You wish." Megatron replied, stepping towards her in a menacing way. Her optics widened as she realized what he was planning.

"No. No, please, no! Save me some dignity!" Serenity cried out.

Megatron lunged at her and caught her as she tried to dodge away from him. She tried to break away but he held her tight against him as he began to tickle her. She laughed hard, Dreamweaver getting in on the action. He laughed as he felt Megatron's fingers flicker across his back; he squirmed trying to get at Megatron to see if the large Decepticon was ticklish. He growled as Serenity accidentally squeezed him hard. Megatron seemed satisfied and released them from his grasp.

"Doesn't mean you're not slowing down!" Serenity shouted as she spun around and darted out of the room.

"Why you little!" Megatron shouted, darting after her.

Bumblebee slammed himself against the wall as Serenity shot past with a seemingly enraged Megatron hot on her trail. She was laughing as she ran into her room and slammed the door shut right in Megatron's face. He crashed into the door, causing Dreamweaver to laugh happily at the action. Megatron pounded on the door, yelling at them to open up the door. Serenity laughed as she went and sat down on the recharge bed, stroking Dreamweaver's head, careful to avoid the small, sharp horns that could barely be seen.

"Serenity! This is cheating and you know it!" Megatron shouted through the door.

"All's fair in this game." Serenity called back.

"Like Mama said!" Dreamweaver laughed.

Megatron sighed and walked away, though Serenity didn't trust him. She walked over to the door and waited until she heard the sound of running feet. She smiled as she opened the door and watched as Megatron crashed onto the floor. She laughed as he stood up and turned on her. This time however he didn't attack her, instead he walked over and picked Dreamweaver up out of his mother's arms. He held him above his head and looked hard into Dreamweaver's small red eyes. Dreamweaver squirmed nervously, unsure of what Megatron was planning.

"Now that you're calm down, time for a little surprise." Megatron stated as he lowered his great nephew and held him to his chest.

"What kind of surprise?" Dreamweaver asked, his eyes filled with excitement.

"You'll see, sweetspark." Serenity replied gently.

Megatron walked out of the room, Serenity walking right beside him. They headed out of the base towards a landing pad that was about a couple of yards away from the base. Dreamweaver began to squirm with excitement and looked from Megatron and Serenity expectantly. Serenity hid her smile as she spotted Starscream and Blackout talking on the launch pad. They turned and look at them as they approached. Megatron placed Dreamweaver on the ground and watched as he ran over to Blackout, tripping a little from the extra length that he had gained over the past month.

"What took you so long to get here?" Blackout asked as he picked his son up.

"Megatron not able to catch me." Dreamweaver stated, holding his head up proudly

"Really? Getting slow in your old age?" Starscream asked Megatron.

"Haha. I've forgotten how to laugh." Megatron snapped.

Serenity placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder just in case he tried to attack Starscream.

"Sorry, but I was just saying that you used to catch me and Trinity in 5 minutes after we tried to play the "Keep away from Megatron"." Starscream apologized.

"Well, I was a little younger." Megatron replied, seeing that Starscream hadn't meant anything against him.

Blackout rubbed Dreamweaver's head with his hand. Dreamweaver squawked in protest, trying to pull out of his father's grasp. Blackout chuckled happily.

"So, are you ready for your first flight?" Blackout asked.

"I get to fly?" Dreamweaver asked in amazement, his eyes wide.

"Yes you do." Starscream laughed.

Dreamweaver let out a loud roar of pleasure. "I get to fly! I get to fly!" He cried out as he leapt out of his father's arms and landed on the ground.

He ran around Blackout then Starscream then Megatron, and then he leapt into Serenity's arms. He rubbed his head happily against her chest. She laughed and stroked his head affectionately.

"Are you going to get into the air or what?" She laughed.

Dreamweaver jumped onto the ground and jumped into the air. He fell right back down. He frowned and tried again. He failed yet again. He stopped and hung his head in embarrassment. Serenity smiled and walked over to Dreamweaver and pulled his wings out beside him.

"Try flapping your wings." Serenity stated.

Dreamweaver flapped his wings and let out a squawk of fear as his feet left the ground. He flapped hard, getting himself air born, but got caught in an updraft. He squawked in fear as he began to rise unexpectedly. He looked below him but there wasn't anyone there. He started to panic and began to flail around. A large indigo Cybertronian jet appeared underneath him and it spoke in a gentle tone.

"Don't worry Dreamweaver, we weren't about to let you fly off on your own." Serenity crooned.

"Mother? You can fly too?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes, I'm a triple-changer. I have two other alt modes." She explained.

"Show off!" Starscream yelled as he flew up beside Dreamweaver in his F-22 fighter jet mode.

"Agreed." Blackout laughed as he flew up above Dreamweaver.

"Hey!" Serenity cried out.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" Megatron asked, flying on Dreamweaver's other side in his Cybertronian jet mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was so much fun!" Dreamweaver cried as he ran in front of his parents on the way back to the base.

"See? Flying is better than driving." Starscream stated.

"Yah well sometimes it is fun to just feel the road rolling away underneath you." Serenity replied.

"I'm sure." Megatron replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a little shake.

"Barr'cade! Barr'cade! Guess what? I flew!" Dreamweaver cried as he leapt up onto the Decepticon's shoulder.

"Oh did you? Well, looks like we'll be having troubles keeping you grounded now." Barricade replied, giving Serenity a glance that spoke his worry.

"Don't worry. I'll tie on weights to his wings if I have to." Serenity replied as she picked up her son off of her friends shoulder and cradled him in her arms. She was proud of her son after his accomplishment.

Author's note: Did you think that I was going to leave him grounded?


	29. Forced Transformation

Sorry for the wait! I had a brain blockage!

Chapter 29: Forced Transformation

Serenity stirred in her sleep, a small groan escaping her as she shifted. She turned her optics on slowly, taking in the room slowly. She felt Blackout's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her frame to his. She smiled as she looked over at her mate and saw that he was still deep in recharge, his chest brushing against her as it rose and fell as he breathed. She looked over at Dreamweaver and smiled softly.

He was curled into a ball on his recharge bed, his little clubbed tail dangling over the edge. He yawned and rolled onto his back, swiping his front claw at something in his dreams. She had to fight to keep herself from laughing at her son's actions. He was the cutest thing ever, but as mischievous as it got.

She heard Blackout groan behind her and felt herself pulled closer to him. She glanced over her shoulder at him and saw that he was awake. A lopsided smile was plastered to his face as he pulled her closer to him. She giggled softly as she rolled over to face him. He lifted her chin up and kissed her gently. She closed her optics as she returned the kiss.

"Good morning Serenity." Blackout whispered.

"It is a good morning now that you're up." Serenity replied.

Blackout laughed quietly as he kissed her again. Serenity ran her hand along his arms and he shuddered in response. She smiled as she tried to get up but Blackout pulled her back down. She laughed as she crashed against him.

"Blackout." She laughed.

A little growl made them look over at Dreamweaver. He was sitting up on his bed, his tail wrapped around his body and glaring at them. Serenity narrowed her optics, signaling him. He jumped off his bed and darted across the room, leaping onto their recharge bed. He landed on his parents and scrambled to get at Blackout. Blackout laughed as he easily pinned his son against his chest.

"Dad! Let me go!" Dreamweaver cried out.

"Make me, Weaver." Blackout teased as he pressed a little harder on his son's back.

Serenity took the challenge and tried to lift Blackout's fingers up. He laughed as he flattened his hand out on Dreamweaver. Dreamweaver let out a squawk and began to beat his tail against Blackout's stomach. Blackout grunted in pain as he pushed Dreamweaver over to Serenity. Serenity laughed as she held her growing son to her chest. Dreamweaver looked over at Blackout and stuck out his tongue. He had seen Sam and Mikaela do this and had immediately taken a liking to it.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth before I cut it off." Blackout threatened.

Dreamweaver's eyes got big. He started squirming in his mother's arms trying to escape. Serenity stood up and placed Dreamweaver on the ground. He ran towards the door while Serenity opened it. They ran down the hall towards the rec room, Blackout right behind them. Serenity laughed as she ran, but it turned to a scream as someone kicked Dreamweaver aside and made a grab for her.

"Miss me?" Sideways asked as he pulled Serenity close to him.

"Release me at once!" Serenity hissed.

"I don't think so." Sideways purred. He lifted her chin up so he could look into her blue optics.

"Serenity!" Blackout roared as he lunged forward. Sideways spun and plunged the spikes that were normally folded against the device on his arm into Blackout's stomach.

Blackout fell to the ground. Sideways laughed as he lifted a gun to Blackout's face. A flash of silver-blue raked across Sideways' face making him scream in pain. Serenity gave him a quick upper cut to his bottom jaw making him release her. She fell to Blackout's side and turned his face towards her. His optics were filled in pain as he clutched his stomach as Energon leaked all over the ground.

"You will pay for that." Sideways snarled at her.

Serenity clutched Blackout to her as she stared up into Sideways' face. She had a determined look on her face. Sideways lifted his gun and aimed over her shoulder. She shot a quick look over her shoulder and felt her spark freeze. Dreamweaver stood behind her, his back arched and his mouth set into a snarl.

"Say good-bye to your dear son." Sideways snarled.

Serenity heard the gunshot and threw herself into its path. It struck her stomach and stayed lodged there. She fell to the ground holding her stomach, pain searing her whole body. She heard Dreamweaver yelling at her and she lifted her head. Sideways was holding the spikes that were on his arm against Blackout's throat. His optics flashed as he looked at her.

"Very well, I'll take his life. And there isn't anyone in the world that can save him." Sideways laughed.

She watched in horror as he pressed the spikes into Blackout's throat, ready to cut it off from his shoulders. A roar distracted them both. Dreamweaver lunged at Sideways and Serenity watched as his body transformed. He was in robot form, half of Sideways' height and tearing into him. Sideways backed away, energon leaking from multiple wounds of varying depths and damage.

"You win this time. But soon, Serenity, you will be mine." Sideways stated. He warped away at that point.

Serenity looked at her son and dragged herself over to him. He wrapped his arms around her neck as he cried into her shoulder. She patted his head gently. Blackout reached over and touched his son's wing. Dreamweaver turned to his father, tears streaming down his face.

"Dad, are you ok?" He cried.

"I'll live." Blackout groaned. He smiled at his son. "You transformed." He stated.

Dreamweaver nodded. He stood up and looked around. Then he looked at his mother and his father. Serenity pulled herself over to Blackout and collapsed on top of him. Serenity rubbed her head against his chest as she felt tears run down her face.

"I'll go get Ratchet." Dreamweaver stated. He turned and ran towards the med bay.

"I hope Ratchet recognizes him." Serenity chuckled coldly.

Blackout stroked her head gently. He shuddered in pain from his wounds. Serenity touched his face knowing that he was in a lot of pain. She pressed her hands against his throat to try to stop some of the energon from leaking out. Pounding feet told them that Ratchet and Dreamweaver had returned.

"Holy slag! You weren't kidding!" She heard Ratchet stated somewhere above her.

She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and gently ease her off of Blackout. She looked up into Ratchet's face. She pointed to Blackout.

"Fix Blackout." She murmured.

Ratchet walked over to Blackout's body and set to work stopping the energon flow that was slowly spreading around him. Serenity felt herself begin to lose consciousness. Dreamweaver touched her face gently and she smiled at him before she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serenity moaned as she woke up. She felt like someone had hit her in the head with a metal pole. She felt someone touch face gently. She looked to her left and looked into Blackout's optics. He was lying beside her, his neck and stomach bandaged and stained.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like someone hit me in the head." She replied.

A chirping noise sounded before she felt Scorpinok rub against her face. She smiled as she stroked the scorpion's back. A growl made her laugh as Dreamweaver leapt in between her and Blackout and rubbed her hand with his head. She laughed as she stroked his head.

"Now you can transform Dreamweaver." She stated.

"Don't expect me to go robot mode to much. I really prefer to stay as a dragon." He replied.

Serenity laughed gently as she stroked his head. Blackout reached over and touched her face gently. Scorpinok clicked his pincers at them. Blackout laughed as he picked up his partner and dropped him on his chest. Scorpinok chirped happily as Blackout proceeded to pet him.

"One big happy family." Serenity joked.

**Author's note: **Sorry it took so long to update. I sorta ran out of ideas. Any suggestions are welcome. Reviews are welcome.


	30. Capture

Ok, I messed up the last chapter once again. This one is chapter 29…hopefully. And thank you Asmyth.17 for the idea.

Chapter 29: Capture

Blackout recovered from Sideways' attack, but not without consequences. He couldn't turn his head very far any more and a huge jagged scar ran length ways across his stomach. Dreamweaver joked that he was starting to look like "Uncle" Ironhide, earning laughter from the whole base. However, Ironhide almost shot him when he stood up on his hind legs and started limping around before he fell over complaining about his hip and his asthma. It took Optimus, Ratchet, and Starscream to hold him back, while Megatron pulled Dreamweaver into his arms for protection.

Dreamweaver was rolling a toy between his front feet in the rec room when the alarm went off, signaling an attack. He lifted his head and watched the older Transformers race out of the room. Serenity picked him up and cradled his to her chest. He squawked in protest.

"Mom! I can walk by myself!" He complained as he wiggled desperately.

"So I can't carry you to make sure I don't lose you?" She asked softly, stroking his head.

Dreamweaver sighed. He understood his mother's fear of losing him after Sideways' attack, but he thought that this was overkill. He could drape himself across her shoulders like Scorpinok often did. Did she have to treat him like a new baby? He was five months old now.

An explosion rocked the whole base. Dreamweaver squawked and buried his face in Serenity's chest. Serenity tried not to laugh as she pulled out her cannon.

"There won't be any need for those." A male voice sounded. Serenity recognized it and felt hatred flow through her like a poison.

She spun and glared at Sideways. He chuckled, his optics flashing. She lifted her arm ready to throw him away from them. He warped suddenly. Serenity fell silent, turning her head this way and that, trying to find Sideways. She felt a hand wrap around her waist.

"You're mine now." He whispered. He laughed cruelly as she felt herself begin to dematerialize.

"SERENITY!" Blackout screamed as he came running into the room.

Serenity vanished before she had a chance to scream. Darkness engulfed her and she held Dreamweaver closer to her body. Dreamweaver let out small, quiet cries of fear. He didn't like that they had just been taken away from his family by the mech that had injured his father badly. He looked into his mother's optics and watched them go offline. He closed his eyelids and curled up against her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When will that glitch wake up?" A female voice sounded.

Serenity turned her optics on. She was in a darkly lit room and could tell that she was surrounded by other Transformers. She didn't feel Dreamweaver against her and had a horrible feeling that they were hurting him. She tried to sit up and heard chains scratching against the floor. She was chained up like some animal!

"Ah, Serenity, my mate, you are awake." She heard Sideways coo.

"Release me at once!" She snarled.

"Why would I do that? I just risked being shot by your traitorous family to get you. I am not about to let you leave." Sideways replied.

"If you know what is good for you, you will release me at once!" Serenity screamed. She was on her feet in a sparkbeat and pulled the chains to their limits.

She heard a metal door being slid aside. Looking up she saw Sideways walking towards her. He had his visor pushed back and she had a very bad feeling about this.

"Greenshot, leave us. Go tend to your daughter, I'm sure she wants to see you by now." Sideways stated.

The femme glared at her and left. Sideways took a step closer to her, reaching for her. She backed away and growled. Sideways laughed at her action.

"You're so beautiful. Pity that you're wasted on Blackout." He stated. He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest.

"Let go of me you disgusting pervert!" She snarled.

Sideways laughed. She struggled against his grip, trying to break away and work on getting off her chains. He tightened his grip and pulled her even closer to him. She wasn't that much shorter than him, not even an inch shorter. She growled as he came closer to her. She didn't want him touching her.

"So beautiful." He cooed.

"Pervert!" She hissed.

"Maybe." He replied, a cruel smile playing across his face.

He grabbed her jaw and clamped his mouth over hers. He pulled her even closer to him, practically crushing her against him. She struggled against him, wanting his lips off of hers. He bit down on her lower lip and licked up the energon that dribbled out. She screamed and tried to break away from him.

"Stop it wrench! You are mine now! Blackout will be killed soon enough so you can stop thinking that he will come and save you!" Sideways snarled. "Not to mention, if you don't cooperate, your precious son will be killed." He added, an evil smile crossing his face.

"You wouldn't?!" She asked in fear.

"I would." He hissed.

She felt her spark stop and almost started crying. She didn't want to give into this disgusting excuse for a Transformer, but she didn't want to have Dreamweaver killed over this. Tears leaked out of her optics as she stared at Sideways.

"I'm yours." She whispered hoarsely.

Sideways' triumphant laugh filled her head. She tilted her head back and sent out a silent apology to Blackout.

_Blackout I'm so sorry. I swear if I get the chance, I'll kill him and get back to you. I promise you that. _


	31. Freedom Never Tasted So Sweet

Chapter 30: Freedom Never Tasted So Sweet

It had been 25 years since Serenity had given into Sideways. 25 long, painful years of chains and abuse at Sideways' hands. She had, however, been able to stop him from trying to bond his spark with hers. It had been difficult since he made sure that she was chained up before he even tried to move her chest plate aside. But no chains could stop her from keeping her spark away from his disgusting husk of a spark. He always growled about one day her spark would be his, but that day was still yet to come.

Serenity was visited by Primus often, but he could do little to ease her pain. He knew something important needed to happen first and he told her that. He always apologized and told her that when the time was right, she would be saved. She never felt any hatred towards her father. He had enough on his plate already and trying to make something important happen while making sure she was safe was hard enough, he didn't need her mad at him.

Serenity wasn't sure if it was night or day when her help arrived. She saw a small green femme walking down the hallway towards her cell and heard the guard laugh at her.

"Well, if it isn't Emerald." He hissed.

The femme pulled out a sword from her subspace and plunged it into his spark. Then she quickly beheaded him to stop him from screaming. She grabbed the key ring off of his wrist and unlocked the cell door. Then she raced in and began to take off Serenity's chains. Serenity rubbed her wrists where the chains had dug in. She looked down at the small femme and smile.

"I guess I owe you one." She said softly.

"No. You just have to leave here before Sideways hurts you…and Dreamweaver." The femme replied.

"How do you know my son's name?" Serenity asked in shock.

"We speak to each other whenever we can. He misses you a lot and he looks awful." She replied.

"Where is he?" Serenity asked.

"Follow me." The femme stated.

They ran up the hallway, Serenity taking in everything that raced by. She wanted to go faster but she had to wait for the small femme to lead her to her son. They sped into a room and Serenity felt her spark stop cold.

It was like the dream that she had had when she was a sparkling. He was lying in a cage; his once metallic silver-blue metal hide was now a dull blue-grey. He looked so underfed that she felt sick just looking at him. She walked closer to the cage. He lifted his head and stood up slowly, wavering the whole way over to her. She felt tears sting her optics.

"Help me." He begged, his once happy voice now full of despair.

"I will. I swear Dreamweaver; I'll get you out of there." Serenity stated as tears fell down her face.

Serenity went over to the lock on the cage door and sighed in frustration. There wasn't anyway possible for her to pick lock. Her sword wouldn't fit into the small hole and she couldn't pick the lock with her nail. She felt the femme touch her leg. She looked down at the femme.

"I can help." She stated.

Serenity watched in amazement as the femme transformed into a small green dragon. She lifted herself onto her hind legs and stared up at her. She had small horns that stood up a little on her head that looked like Pronghorn antelope antler, after a quick web search. Her eyes were red like Dreamweaver's and just about every other Decepticon. She didn't have wings. But she did have small whiskers growing beside her nose.

"If you lift me up and hold me near the lock I can stick my claw in it and unlock it." The little femme stated.

Serenity nodded and lifted the femme up. She watched as she stuck her claw into the lock and turned it several times. A click told them that it was unlocked. Serenity placed the femme-dragon on the ground and pulled the door open. Dreamweaver walked slowly over to her. She bent down and picked up her son.

She felt hatred well up inside of her. At the size that he was, he should have weighed much more than what he was. She held him to her chest and cried softly. He rubbed his head against her chest happily, if a little weakly.

"I missed you so much, mother." He murmured. He looked at the green dragon and smiled weakly. "Thanks my Emerald. See? Your father didn't give you his personality. Brawl was a jerk. You shouldn't have been born of his spark because you're so sweet." He stated.

"You're Brawl's daughter?" Serenity asked.

"Yes…I know how much you hate him…I'm sure that has a part to play in whether or not you like me." Emerald murmured.

Serenity smiled. "You are nothing like Brawl. I hated Brawl true, but that won't affect how I will take to you. You have proven that you mean no harm." She stated.

Emerald smiled. "The exit is this way. We should hurry before someone realizes that you're missing." She said.

"Can she come with us?" Dreamweaver asked.

"Please!" Emerald pleaded.

"Of course." Serenity stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I forgot the sky was that beautiful." Serenity stated as she walked along the beach. Turns out they had been under water the whole time.

"I never saw the sky before." Emerald sighed. She was back in her robot form and walking beside Serenity.

"You should fly. It's so awesome! I've never felt so free." Dreamweaver stated. He didn't have the strength to walk by himself and Serenity was carrying him.

"I can't fly. No wings." Emerald sighed.

"When we get back to the base, I'll arrange something." Serenity stated.

Emerald looked up at her with such a big smile that Serenity couldn't help but laugh. They walked for almost an hour when Serenity saw the roof of the base loom into sight. She let out a happy cry and started to walk faster. Emerald ran after them as Serenity broke into a run. She had tears running down her face as she entered the base. She went straight to the rec room to see who was there. She found Megatron snoozing in a chair facing away from her. She placed Dreamweaver gently on the ground and snuck over to Megatron.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY AFT!" She screamed as she gave Megatron a shove out of the chair.

Megatron stood up and spun on her, cannon out and charging. His optics widened as he saw who it was. His hand reappeared as he stepped towards her.

"Serenity? Is that you?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes, it's me." Serenity whispered as she hugged Megatron tightly.

"My baby. You're home." Megatron choked as he hugged her tightly.

Serenity felt Dreamweaver brush against her leg. She smiled as she lifted her foot and helped him climb up onto Megatron. They hugged each other, happy to be home and with their family.

"Who is the femme?" Megatron asked, noticing Emerald.

"This is Emerald. She assisted in our escape. Would you believe me if I said that she is the daughter of Brawl?" Serenity stated.

Megatron looked at her. "Thank you Emerald. Even if you are a child of Brawl's, you are welcome here." He stated.

"Thank you, sir." Emerald murmured, bowing low.

"Emerald, you don't have to act like that anymore. We treat femmes as equals here." Dreamweaver stated.

Megatron walked over to her and picked her up. She gasped as she left the ground. She looked at him on terror. Megatron smiled.

"We don't treat femmes like slag here, little one. Femmes can fight as hard as the mechs can, and in Serenity's case, harder." Megatron stated gently.

Emerald nodded her head in amazement. Megatron smiled as he placed her back on the ground. She raced over to Dreamweaver and transformed into her dragon form. The pair rubbed the tops of their heads together. Serenity gave Megatron a knowing smile.

"Where are Blackout and the others?" She asked.

"In the Command Center. Hang on." Megatron stated. He turned on his com link. "Optimus, tell everyone to get to the rec room. There is something you all need to see." He stated.

"Will do, brother." Optimus replied.

Serenity smiled as she walked around a little. She liked that she could move around now and not be chained to a wall. A door sliding aside made her look back at Megatron. He was talking to someone that she couldn't see.

"SERENITY!" A high voice screeched.

Frenzy came barreling around Megatron's legs and jumped up onto her chest, hugging her tightly. She laughed as she hugged the little hacker back.

"Y-y-you're back!" He stuttered.

"Serenity? Get the slag out!" She heard Metalsound scream.

Suddenly she was attacked by six different arms and pulled into back breaking hugs. She laughed as she hugged her friends back.

"You're back! I can't believe it!" Moondust cried out.

"What? You didn't think I'd come back?" Serenity asked, pretending to be insulted.

"We didn't know what to think." Stonefall stated.

"We thought that you and Weaver were gone for good." Barricade stated.

Serenity pulled back to wipe her tears away. They were so happy to see each other again. She noted that even Barricade was crying. She smiled happily.

"Serenity." A soft voice stated.

The others backed away as Blackout stepped forward. His red optics were filled with tears and love. Serenity felt her spark burst with joy. She threw herself into his arms and started crying.

"Blackout, I love you so much!" She cried.

Blackout tightened his grip on her and she felt tears fall on her head. She looked up at him watched tears leak down his face. She reached up and wiped them away. He copied her motion and wiped away her tears. Then he pulled her into a passionate kissed. She placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him back. They broke apart and hugged each other tightly.

"I love you too, Serenity. I almost died when I saw that creep take you away from me." Blackout stated.

"Dad. I missed you too." Dreamweaver stated.

Serenity picked her son up and held him to her chest as she leant into Blackout. He stroked his son's head and laughed.

"My baby boy. You've grown a lot." Blackout stated. He frowned. "They haven't been giving you the proper amount of energon. You're not the right weight." He added.

"It doesn't matter. I'm home, that's all that I care about." Dreamweaver stated angrily.

Blackout hugged his mate and son close to him. He wasn't about to let them go anytime soon. He was so happy that they were back. The two most important Transformers to him were back in his life.

Emerald smiled. Dreamweaver was back with his family. She hoped that she would get to make a family with them too. Her mother's comrades were never her family. She wanted nothing to do with them ever again. She lifted her head up and decided that she would be the best Decepticon that she could be. There was no way that she was ever bowing to Sideways ever again and praying to Unicron instead of Primus. She was not like them, she was like Dreamweaver and his family. That was how she would live.


	32. Another Night Alone

Chapter 30: Another Night Alone

Blackout wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist as they lay on their recharge bed. She had her head rested on his chest and she was beyond happy to be back in his arms. She had missed him dearly when she was stuck with Sideways. She missed having the strong, protective arms of her lover wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He lifted her head up and stared into her optics.

"I missed you so much my love." Blackout whispered.

Serenity smiled as she moved closer to him. She brought her head up to his level and kissed him. She felt him move her closer to him and kissed her back. She felt a rush of joy fill her and she pressed herself deeper into his embrace.

"Serenity, would you like to go to that little clearing that we found?" Blackout asked.

"Is that a hint?" She asked, a smirk crossing her face.

"Maybe." Blackout replied.

Serenity laughed as she got off of the bed and waited for Blackout to stand beside her. She looked around the room. Little had changed, except that Dreamweaver no longer shared their room. He had his own personal room and was in recharge. He had a lot of energy to get back after the cruel treatment that he got at Sideways' hands.

They left the room and headed to the command center to tell Megatron that they were stepping out for a while. When they entered Megatron looked up at them and shook his head.

"Clearing?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Serenity asked.

Megatron smiled. "I know a lot more than you think." He replied.

Serenity laughed. "That is creepy, Megatron. We'll be back soon." She stated.

Blackout wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. They left the base and waved at Bumblebee, who was in his vehicle mode. He flashed his headlights at them. He blared his radio and played a love song for them.

_I had a barbeque stain on my white t-shirt;_

_She was killin' me in that mini-skirt, _

_Skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks._

_She had a suntan line and red lipstick;_

_I worked so hard for that first kiss._

_A heart don't forget something like._

Serenity laughed as Bumblebee rocked on his tires. Blackout groaned in embarrassment. She smiled, linking her arm with his and walking closer to him. They vanished into the trees and headed for their clearing.

When they reached their clearing, Blackout spun her around to face him. She stared up into his optics and smiled happily. He smiled as he lowered his head and placed his mouth gently against hers. She kissed him back and raised herself up on tiptoe to reach him better. He did something new to her. He wanted entrance to her mouth. She felt his tongue against her teeth and pulled away in shock. She looked at him in confusion, she didn't understand what he had done and why.

Blackout gently pulling her closer to him. He kissed her again. She felt his tongue touch her teeth again and pulled away. He tried again and once again she pulled away. He moved towards her once again, but she put her hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Humans call it "French Kissing". Sam said that it is quite enjoyable so I thought that we could try it." Blackout explained.

"You could have told me this before you just tried to stick your tongue in my mouth." Serenity stated coldly.

Blackout bowed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry." He apologized.

Serenity sighed as she pulled Blackout's head down. She placed her mouth against his and kissed him. His tongue touched her teeth again, but this time she opened her mouth a bit. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and her optics widened. It wasn't that bad, it was just weird. She could taste him, and she could tell that he could taste her, mostly because he kept running his tongue over top of hers.

"Well that wasn't that bad. Weird but not utterly repulsive." Serenity stated as they pulled apart.

Blackout smiled as he ran his hands along her arms. She shuddered in delight at his touch. 25 years might not seem long to a Transformer, but it was a very long time being away from her mate. She reached her hand up and ran it along his chest, feeling him shudder in delight. Blackout grabbed her gently and placed her in a laying position on the ground. She smiled up at him as she moved her chest plate aside. He moved his own chest plate and placed his spark to hers. She felt his spark flowing over top of hers once again and cried out in delight. Blackout laughed as he pushed his spark a little more into her own. After a couple of minutes Blackout pulled away from her. He was panting a little but he picked her up none the less. He walked over to a nearby tree and sat down.

She smiled at him. She looked up into the tree and saw an owl sitting in the tree. She tilted her head at it, copying its movement.

"Hoo." It said.

"Who to you too." She laughed.

Blackout chuckled beside her. She looked up at him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, her body leaning on his. His face was covered by shadows and his optics were off. She snuggled closer to him, sighing happily. She trailed her hand down his chest and felt him shudder happily underneath her. A low moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

"I love you." She cooed.

He tightened his grip on her. He didn't need to say anything; she already knew that he loved her. His actions spoke it loud and clear, better than words ever could.

**Author's Note:** Remember her dream? Well it just happened! Enjoy and review! Man this chapter is short! And the song is "Barbeque Stain" by Tim McGraw. Not entirely sure if that's considered a love song, but it works for the moment, slightly.


	33. A Really Unexpected Discovery

Chapter 32: A Really Unexpected Discovery

Two days had passed since Serenity and Blackout had gone to their clearing. Turns out that Barricade and Moondust and Bumblebee and Metalsound had also spark bonded that night. Serenity joked that the mechs must have all been on the same wave length that night. Moondust and Metalsound had almost fallen over from laughing at the mechs insulted faces.

When Serenity woke up, she felt like someone was pushing on the inside of her spark chamber. She groaned in pain as she sat up. Her whole world swam and she fell backwards onto Blackout. He grunted as she landed on his stomach. Lifting his head he noted that she looked like her chest compartment looked ready to pop. He frowned as he sat up and held her to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"I feel like someone's pushing on the inside of my spark chamber." Serenity replied. Even her voice was full of pain.

"Let's go see Ratchet. He should know what's wrong." Blackout stated as he stood up. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to the med bay.

Moondust and Metalsound were also in the med bay. Barricade and Bumblebee were shifting nervously as Ratchet did scans on them. They looked up as Blackout and Serenity entered. Concern swept across everyone's face when they saw that Blackout was carrying Serenity, who looked like someone was punching her repeatedly.

"Blackout put her over there. I'll be right there after I finish scanning Metalsound." Ratchet stated.

Blackout placed Serenity on the bed that Ratchet had pointed to. He kneeled in front of her and touched her cheek gently. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. She could see the worry in his optics and knew that he was really worried. She squeezed his hand gently, trying to reassure him. Ratchet walked over to them and Blackout stepped aside to let the medic in.

"So where exactly does it hurt?" Ratchet asked. He noted that her chest compartment looked incredibly swollen and looked ready to pop.

"My chest compartment. It feels like someone is kicking around inside." She replied.

Ratchet frowned as he turned his scans on. A quick scan made him nod his head, but he stopped and rescanned. Something wasn't right. Then his optics widened in shock.

"Well, do you want the good news or the slightly bad news?" He asked.

"Good news." Serenity stated.

"Well, the only thing wrong is that you're pregnant again. Ok, that's not something wrong but it explains your pain." Ratchet replied.

"And the slightly bad news?" Blackout asked nervously.

"There are two sparks other than hers." Ratchet stated.

Blackout's mouth fell open. "Two?" He squawked.

Serenity blinked in confusion. She wasn't expecting that. She heard the others murmuring behind her. Blackout looked ready to pass out.

"Blackout it's ok." She said gently.

"Twins. You had a hard enough time with Dreamweaver. Now you have to carry two little sparks around." Blackout replied. He sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her forehead. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It will only hurt for a couple of days then I should be back to normal. Dreamweaver's spark only hurt my own for about 4 days after we found out he was there, then I was back to normal." Serenity stated softly.

"Yes, but now your balance is really going to be history. Two maturing sparks is going to make you very top heavy." Blackout stated. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"That's were having a big, strong mate comes in. You can carry me around when I can't walk on my own anymore." Serenity cooed.

Blackout laughed. He pulled her close, minding her chest, and placed his head on top of hers. She smiled as she rubbed her head against his chest. She heard Metalsound say something to Bumblebee and heard them walking over to them. Moondust and Barricade were right behind them. The femmes were being held up by their mechs, since they were mated now.

"So, what was the problem?" Moondust asked.

"Your truly is pregnant." Serenity replied gently.

"I didn't know a mech could carry a spark." Bumblebee joked. This earned him a hard slap over the head from Blackout.

"Smarten up. She was talking about herself." Blackout stated.

"Well, congrates!" Metalsound exclaimed. She had her hand on her chest compartment, which Serenity homed in on right away.

"So what was wrong with you and Moondust?" She asked.

"Well, we're pregnant too." Moondust replied. She stood up a little straighter, proud of herself no doubt.

"Well looks like the femmes in the base are all pregnant at the same time. Better watch out boys, we femmes get very emotional when we are pregnant." Serenity stated, her optics sparkling.

Bumblebee pretended to look horrified as he looked down at his mate. She smiled shyly up at him, stepping back a little into his embrace. Barricade rubbed Moondust's arms affectionately. She closed her optic shutters and sighed.

Blackout stood up and pulled Serenity to her feet. She walked forward slowly, her balance was way off and she didn't want to fall over. Blackout gripped her arms gently and the pair left the med bay. They went to the rec room to find the others and drop the news. When they entered Ironhide was stroking Emerald's back gently as she lay on his lap in her dragon form. He had adopted the little femme as his own when he learned of her abused life. Dreamweaver was lying on Starscream's lap as the Decepticon talked with Megatron and Optimus.

"Well look who it is!" Starscream yelled as he noticed them.

"Hey cousin." Serenity laughed as they headed over to him.

"How are you Serenity?" Optimus asked as Blackout sat down and pulled Serenity onto his lap.

"A little sore but nothing I can't handle." She replied.

"Sleeping on the ground the other night has caught up with ya'." Ironhide laughed.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Blackout stated, a smile creeping across his face.

"What aren't you telling us?" Megatron asked, his optics narrowing.

"Well, I'm pregnant again." Serenity stated.

"Again? Aww man. I was just getting used to having Dreamweaver around now I have to worry about another little bot running around?" Starscream sighed. He was smiling so they knew he was joking around.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Dreamweaver stated.

"Still, we have to start prepare for another of Serenity's offspring." Optimus stated.

"Better make that two of Serenity's offspring." Blackout stated.

"Excuse me?" Megatron demanded, rounding on the pair.

Serenity smiled. "Oh, didn't we mention it? I'm carrying twins." She stated.

Megatron's mouth fell open as Starscream toppled backwards off his chair, taking Dreamweaver with him. Ironhide looked horrified and Optimus looked like someone had just hit him with a frying pan in the face. Serenity started laughing at their reactions.

"Not to mention that Moondust and Metalsound are now expecting too." She added.

"That's going to four sparklings running around the base!" Ironhide cried out.

Megatron ran a hand over his face. "Primus must be testing our patients." He stated.

Serenity smiled. Dreamweaver had finally managed to detach himself from Starscream and leapt over to her. He climbed up onto her lap and placed his hearing receptor to her spark chamber. He frowned as he tried to listen.

"I can't hear anything." He stated.

"You won't be able to for a little while. I can't even feel them yet." Serenity explained.

Dreamweaver looked downcast for a second then he smiled. "I'm going to be a big brother. I hope at least one of them is a mech! Then we can have some fun together!" He cried.

"I hope that at least one of them is a femme. They tend to be easier to look after." Ironhide stated. Emerald looked up at Serenity and smiled.

"Ironhide, think about what you just said. I wasn't the easiest little sparkling to look after." Serenity stated.

"Always one exception to the rule." Ironhide grumbled.

The whole room laughed. Things were about to get hectic around the base over the next 9 weeks.

**Author's note: **There she is pregnant again. Twins, primus help those poor mechs. What do you think they'll be? Two mechs, two femmes or one of each? Let me know! Moondust is having a girl and Metalsound is having a boy so that solves that problem. Names are requested and if I like the name better than my own, I will take it. Thanks!


	34. New Arrivals

Chapter 32: New Arrivals

Nine weeks had gone by and it wasn't exactly a smooth ride for the base. Serenity was as unbalanced after 2 weeks as she had been when she had carried Dreamweaver for 5 weeks. She ended up being carried around the base by Blackout when she had to travel long distances. Moondust was unpredictable and tended to start fights that she lost quickly since the others were bigger than her and knew how to get her to stop without hurting her. Metalsound was more nervous than normal and hid whenever one of the mechs walked by. She was especially nervous around Megatron because she was a whole lot smaller than him and feared his knife like hands. Megatron tried his best not to scare her when they were in the same room, though more than once he left the room to fume over something and didn't want to start yelling inside and scare Metalsound to death.

Serenity was sitting in a chair in the rec room. She couldn't see her feet when she stood up anymore since the top of her chest pushed out in front of her because of her growing sparklings. She sighed as she rubbed her chest. It still stung a little but the sparks didn't move around to much any more. Dreamweaver walked over to her and leapt easily onto her lap. She smiled as she stroked his head. His horns were coming in now and they were sharp. His hide was now back to its silvery-blue luster and he was starting to bulk up.

"So, Megatron won the training battle again?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. Sometimes I swear he cheats." Dreamweaver replied.

Serenity laughed gently as Dreamweaver began to twirl his tail around. He turned towards her and placed his head against her chest plate. He did this to hear if his siblings' sparks were whirling. Dreamweaver was nodding his head when a shooting pain ran through her chest. She gasped as she bent forward, panting. Dreamweaver squawked in surprise and leapt off of her. He was gone in a heartbeat, no doubt to get Blackout. She didn't know what was wrong but she prayed that it wasn't something bad.

"Serenity are you all right?" Blackout asked as he raced over to her.

Serenity went to nod her head but the pain increased and she shook her head. Blackout grabbed her gently and picked her up into his arms. His optics were filled with concern.

"Let's go see Ratchet." He stated.

When they entered the med bay, Ratchet was at their side in a second. He gave her one look and nodded towards a bed. Blackout placed her on the bed and turned towards Ratchet.

"Get the protoforms. They're ready." Ratchet stated. He was rubbing a special type of lubricant on his hands.

Blackout blinked once and vanished towards the back of the med bay. Ratchet decided that the protoforms would be stored in the med bay because they would come online in there anyways. Serenity took a couple of deep breaths as Blackout returned. The twins' bodies were placed on the bed beside her. Dreamweaver came bounding in Megatron right behind him. He gave her a look and smiled.

Serenity tried to move her chest plate but once again she couldn't get it to move. Blackout walked over and helped move it out of the way. Dreamweaver squawked in surprise. He had never seen his mother's spark before. Megatron picked him up and held him to his chest so he couldn't see what was happening. Ratchet walked over and nodded his head.

He reached into Serenity's spark compartment and pulled out a small spark. He quickly placed it in the first protoform's chest. Quickly grabbing the second spark, he placed it in the other protoform. A blinding light surrounded them as the sparks shaped the protoforms' bodies to the image that Primus chose for them. The light faded and Serenity placed her chest plate back on. She looked over at the table and gasped.

A small, black mech was staring at her, his large red optics a little fearful. It was the second protoform body that was the mech. The first protoform's body was much different. It was in the shape of a young lion. The baby was flipping its tail in front of its face as if confused as to what it was. It looked up at her and mewed.

Serenity walked forward and picked the lion cub up. Its metallic hide was a light yellow with hints of brown. It had blue optics and an adorable pink nose. It tilted its head and mewed again. Serenity smiled.

"Well, hello little one." She said gently. "Now let's see. Small body frame and big optics. Defiantly a femme."

"Cute." Megatron cooed. He walked over to her and Dreamweaver turned around to look at the lioness cub.

"It looks so cute. What are you going to name her?" Dreamweaver asked.

"I'm not sure." Serenity replied.

"How about Tawny?" Blackout asked. "She's that colour anyways."

"Tawny sounds perfect." Serenity replied. She smiled at her daughter.

"Now what about your son?" Megatron asked.

Blackout walked over to their son and picked him up. He looked at him as he walked over to them. His red optics filled with fear as he looked at Megatron. He whimpered and tried to push himself deeper into his father's chest. Megatron smiled gently. He reached a hand out and touched the child's face gently. The child jumped and looked at him in surprise.

"Hello little one." Megatron said.

"Hello." The mech replied quietly.

Dreamweaver leapt over to his father's shoulder and looked at his little brother from above. The mech looked up at him in surprise. He obviously didn't expect to see a dragon.

"Hey little brother. Ready to start living?" Dreamweaver asked.

The little mech smiled shyly and nodded.

"Great! We just need to think up a name for you." Dreamweaver replied.

"Blackcrescent." Serenity stated.

Blackout looked at her and frowned. "Why that name?" He asked.

"Easy. He's going to look like you when he grows up so that's where the "Black" comes in. The "crescent" comes from the fact that his optics look like a crescent moon." Serenity replied softly. She reached out and pulled her son into her arms.

Tawny pushed her brother gently and he pushed her back. They both started laughing as they got into a small shoving fight. The group laughed until the doors burst open and Ironhide came sprinting into the med bay carrying a weak looking Metalsound. Ratchet yelped as Bumblebee came running up to him in a panicky sprint. His optics were filled with fear for his young mate.

"Get the protoform Bumblebee. I'll handle the rest." Ratchet stated.

Bumblebee ran past as Ironhide placed Metalsound on the bed. She looked scared. Serenity handed the twins to Blackout and walked over to her friend. She grasped her hand and smiled encouragingly.

"You'll be fine." Serenity stated.

Metalsound nodded nervously as Bumblebee came back with the protoform. Ratchet came back and looked at her expectantly. She blinked in confusion. Serenity placed her hand on her friend's chest plate and moved it aside. Metalsound looked at her in shock. Serenity winked and backed up. Bumblebee grasped her hand and smiled. Ratchet dipped his hands into her spark compartment and pulled out her child's spark. He placed it in the protoform's body and backed up.

A blinding flash lit up the room. When it subsided, a small lion was sitting up. Its large blue eyes took in the whole room. Its body was bulkier than Tawny, confirming that it was a mech.

Metalsound stood up when she put her chest plate back in place and walked over to her son. She picked him up and cuddled him to her chest.

"Well hello. Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" She cooed.

Bumblebee walked over and smiled at his son. "What are we going to name him?" He asked.

"Hmm. Goldenmane." Metalsound replied.

"Sounds good to me." Bumblebee laughed. He smiled down at his son and turned on his radio.

_For one so small you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_I will protect you from all around you;_

_I will be here don't you cry._

Goldenmane mewed happily and rubbed his head against his mother's chest. Metalsound smiled up at Bumblebee who looked proud. Serenity smiled as she walked back over to Blackout. Tawny mewed happily as Serenity picked her up.

"Aww man. I thought that our son would be an original." Bumblebee sighed.

Serenity laughed as the doors flew open again. Turning, she saw that Barricade was carrying Moondust. Ratchet raced over and picked her up.

"Go get the protoform…man that's déjà vu." Ratchet stated.

Moondust groaned in disgust at Ratchet's comment. Barricade rushed past as Ratchet placed Moondust on the bed. He rubbed the lubricant on his hands again as Barricade placed the protoform on the bed beside her. Moondust moved her chest plate aside and Ratchet pulled out her child's spark.

A blinding flash filled the base when Ratchet placed the spark in the protoform. When it subsided, a small, black femme sat up. Her red optics burned as she looked around. Moondust pushed her chest plate back into place and stood up. She picked her daughter up and smiled. Barricade walked over and smiled at his daughter.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little thing." He laughed.

Moondust smiled as she held her daughter to her chest. "Name. We need a name for her." She stated.

Barricade sighed. "How about…Moonray?" He asked.

Moondust smiled. "I like it." She stated.

Megatron sighed. "All four sparklings are in the base now…we are in so much trouble now." He stated.

**Author's note: **Like the names? Bumblebee's and Metalsound's was hard to decide on. I wanted something original but I couldn't think of a better name. So oh well. Review about what you think.


	35. Downhill Condition

Ok, I'm planning on ending this thing soon. Sorry people but things are slowly coming to an end for Serenity and her family, well for the story anyways.

Chapter 34: Downhill Conditions

A year had passed since the sparklings were born, and they had caused both trouble and laughter in the base. When 42-year old Sam and Mikaela turned up with their 16 year old daughter Kali and 14-year old son Max, both Tawny and Goldenmane thought that the poor humans were play toys. Once again Sam, Mikaela and their children had to hide in the little crack in the wall from the two over-excited lion cub transformers. Blackcrescent was too timid to even consider chasing the humans and Moonray was under constant watch because of her parents' attitudes and personalities that everyone was afraid that she would get either one of their bad attitudes.

It had taken Serenity and Metalsound to pull both the cubs away from the humans, explaining that the humans weren't "flesh toys", they were friends. Serenity had found Frenzy and asked him what he had told the kids. He had squeaked and ran behind Barricade to hide. Everyone had laughed hard, well the humans were trying to calm their racing hearts while everyone else laughed.

Serenity was sitting in the rec room with Blackcrescent on her lap while Blackout and Dreamweaver chased Tawny around the room. She smiled as she watched them, remembering how she used to have Megatron and Starscream chase after her like that when she was younger.

Megatron walked in at that point and stepped around Tawny as she stopped with her tail waving above her head. He chuckled as he walked over to Serenity and sat down beside her and picked Blackcrescent out of her lap. Blackcrescent snuggled into Megatron's chest. Megatron was one of the only Transformers that Blackcrescent gave affection to willingly, Serenity, Blackout, his twin Tawny, and Dreamweaver being the others. Megatron chuckled as he hugged the small mech.

Serenity frowned as she looked at Megatron. There was a milky-white substance was starting to creep out of the corner of one of his optics and it was really bugging her. It appeared a few months previous and Megatron refused to go see Ratchet to check what it was. He said it was nothing and that everyone else was just paranoid.

"Megatron, I really think that you should see Ratchet about that thing on your optic. It doesn't look natural." She commented.

Megatron looked at her and sighed. "Serenity, I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me, none of my scans show anything wrong." He stated.

"But if it's something that your scans don't know about than it won't show what's wrong. Only Ratchet would know what's wrong." Serenity argued.

Megatron sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but only if you promise not to bother me after you see that it's nothing." He stated.

Serenity smiled and stood up. Megatron stood up and handed Blackcrescent over to his mother. Dreamweaver raced over to them, Tawny dangling from his mouth as he held the scruff of her neck tightly. Blackout skidded to a stop just behind him and bent over to catch his breath. Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

"Old age catching up with you?" She giggled.

Blackout laughed as he straightened up. The jagged scar across his stomach stood out predominantly against his body and so did the scar on his neck, glowing a little as he tilted his head from side to side. It kinked up from time to time and pained Blackout constantly.

They all headed towards the med bay. Tawny was complaining about her brother getting carried properly while she was dangling from her big brother's mouth. Blackcrescent stated that Dreamweaver was treating her like a lion cub and that was why she was being carried like that. Tawny began to mew pathetically and Dreamweaver therefore dropped her on the ground and continued to walk. She hissed angrily and leapt onto his back and rode there. Dreamweaver sighed, shaking his head as he continued after the others.

When they entered the med bay Ratchet looked up at them and frowned.

"What are you here for?" He asked.

"Megatron is finally going to have his optic checked." Serenity stated as she shifted Blackcrescent to her other arm.

"Ahh, I see. Sit down." He stated as he motioned to the bench behind him.

Megatron sighed and sat down. Ratchet walked over and looked at Megatron's optic and frowned. He used a pick of some sort to scrape the milky-white substance. When nothing came off he took a scan. Ratchet's frown turned into a hard line across his face and sighed. He stood up and shook his head.

"It's not good." Ratchet stated.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Well, Megatron is losing the sight in his left optic." Ratchet replied.

Megatron's optics widened. "Was this preventable?" He asked.

"No. There was nothing that could have stopped this from happening." Ratchet replied.

"How long until I lose my sight?" Megatron asked.

"I give it another year until that optic can't view anything anymore." Ratchet replied.

"How is my other optic?" Megatron asked.

"There is nothing that suggests that it will lose its ability to see." He replied.

Blackcrescent walked over to Megatron and lifted his arms up. Megatron smiled a small smile as he picked up the little Decepticon. Blackcrescent wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and buried his face in his chest.

"Is Megatron going to be alright?" He asked.

Megatron smiled as he gave Blackcrescent a hug. "I'll be fine Crescent. I just won't be able to see as well as I used to." He stated. Laughing he added, "I'll probably crash into the walls often."

"I'll be your optics when you lose yours." Blackcrescent said proudly.

"Me too! I can help when it gets to dark out. Cat's can see better in the dark than Transformers!" Tawny cried out as she placed her paws on Megatron's leg.

Megatron bent down and picked the lion cub up. "Well, who says that I'm going to lose my opticsight? I just got four new pairs willing to help me." He laughed.

Serenity smiled as she walked over and gave Megatron a hug. He lifted his head and kissed her cheek gently. She sat down beside him and picked Tawny up, cradling the cub to her chest. Tawny smiled and pushed on her mother's bottom jaw playfully. The one thing with Tawny was that she was always looking for something to play with, while Blackcrescent was too scared to insult anyone.

Blackout sighed. "Looks like things are not going to get very good for our group." He stated.

"All good things must come to an end. But I'm not going out without a fight, you can be sure of that." Megatron replied.

**Author's note:** Megatron is going blind in his left optic. Aw man, that has got to suck! At least Tawny and Blackcrescent are willing to help out. Read and review and tell me how you think the story will end. If you're right, you'll know when it's over.


	36. Years Go By

Chapter 35: Years Go By

"Turn left just a little. No, sorry, your other left."

"That would be my right Tawny." Megatron laughed.

Three whole years had gone by since they all received the news that Megatron would be blind in his left optic. Tawny and Blackcrescent had worked tirelessly to help him around the base. They quickly learnt how to tell the different between their left and right to help Megatron when it came to moving.

"That's why I said your other left." Tawny laughed. She pounced around the corner and smashed into Optimus' leg. "Ouch!" She cried.

Megatron turned the corner slowly and smiled at his younger brother. "Now that will teach you to look before you leap, now won't it?" He laughed.

Tawny mewed pitifully as she rubbed her nose with her paw. Optimus sighed as he bent down and picked the lioness up. She squirmed a little, mostly because her tail was stuck in an uncomfortable position against the Autobot leader's chest. Optimus laughed and looked up at his older brother.

Megatron's left optic was now covered by the milky-white substance. Ratchet wasn't entirely sure what it was but he knew that he couldn't operate on it to remove the substance. It was now fused with the glass that made up Megatron's optic and he down-right refused to have his optic removed, stating that he would rather have a blind optic and know that it is still there, than have it removed and not feel it there and having only a hole. No one really blamed him but Serenity teased him that he was just being vain.

Optimus, Megatron and Ironhide's age was starting to catch up with them. Ironhide was having even more trouble with his hip and Megatron and Optimus started to look older. None let up on their daily lives though. If they were going to die, they were going to die being useful and nothing less.

"Megatron?" Blackcrescent asked as he came around the corner.

"What is wrong Crescent?" Megatron asked as he turned towards the child.

"Mom wants to see you in the Command Center. Something about a Sideways." Blackcrescent stated.

Megatron stiffened and nodded. He smiled as he picked the small mech up. Blackcrescent smiled back and helped Megatron walk back to the Command center. When they entered Serenity was leaning against the desk staring at a screen. She turned her head towards them and made a beckoning signal. Megatron walked over and looked at the screen.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sideways has been spotted near Tranquility. Sam's asking us for some back up just in case. Barricade and Bumblebee are already heading there. Starscream is going too, just incase they need air support." Serenity replied.

"You seem to have taken to leadership quite easily." Megatron stated, looking at her with his one good optic.

"I'm not in charge. Starscream is. I just relay the messages." Serenity replied.

Megatron nodded and looked at the screen. He placed Blackcrescent on the ground and started to type in some coordinates. Starscream's F-22 form appeared on the screen.

"Starscream, statis report." Megatron ordered over the com-link.

"So far there is nothing. Not even a dust trail from any of those Unicron worshipers." Starscream replied.

"That's good news for us. Tell us the instant you see any of them. It's high time we sent them to the Pit." Serenity stated.

Starscream laughed before he cut out the connection. Serenity sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. Sideways made her jumpy when he was mentioned because she feared what he would do to Tawny and Blackcrescent if he found them. Blackcrescent looked up at her with his blood red optics. He looked more and more like his father as the years went by.

"Who is Sideways mother?" Blackcrescent asked.

"Sideways is the name of the leader of Decepticon that worship the God of Chaos, Unicron. Emerald came from this group but she holds none of their ideals." Serenity replied.

"Oh." Blackcrescent said.

"Blackcrescent! That's where you went!" A femme's voice called.

Serenity smiled as she turned and saw Moonray walk into the room. Her rose coloured optics sparkled. Serenity tried not to start laughing as Blackcrescent pulled himself up a little higher. Blackcrescent and Moonray liked each other a lot, just as Tawny and Goldenmane liked each other and much older Dreamweaver and Emerald were in love. Primus often stated that it was a beautiful sight to see his grandchildren living and learning how to love and receive love.

"Come on! Dreamweaver and Emerald were going to give us rides remember?" Moonray said excitedly.

"Is that ok mother?" Blackcrescent asked.

"Of course. Just tell Dreamweaver to be careful." Serenity stated.

"I will!" Blackcrescent cried. "Let's go!" He added to Moonray.

The pair ran off to find Dreamweaver and Emerald as Serenity shook her head. Megatron laughed softly at his niece's children. Serenity was almost that bad at that age, but she was in training most of the time so she didn't have all the time to annoy the Decepticons out of their minds.

"Was I that bad?" She asked.

"Almost as bad." Megatron replied.

"Attention all Decepticons and Autobots! This is Starscream! We require assistance at the Tranquility Mall." Starscream's voice shouted over the Communication link.

"Give us a couple of minutes Starscream! We'll be right there!" Serenity replied.

"I don't know if we'll last that long Serenity." Barricade stated.

Serenity pressed the button on the desk and spoke clearly into the intercom. "Everyone we have a problem. Barricade, Bumblebee and Starscream have encountered the Unicron followers. They need assistance immediately. All able bodies are to report to the Tranquility Mall to assist." She stated.

"I'll stay here and look after the young ones." Megatron stated.

Serenity nodded. She raced out of the command center and out of the base. She transformed into her jet mode. She sped towards Tranquility at a supersonic speed, hoping to get there before it was too late. She saw an F-14 Tomcat having a dog-fight with another jet. She fired off a round at the other jet and watched as it went spiraling towards the ground, a scream following it down.

"Thanks Serenity." Backkick called.

Serenity flew up beside him. "What happened?" She asked.

"The Unicron followers turned up and started to attack us. There was very little we could do about it." Backkick replied.

Serenity angled herself towards the ground. She landed and dodged an energy blast from a cannon. She looked up and saw that it had come from a yellow seeker. She whipped out her cannon and fired. The seeker fell backwards, a smoking hole in its chest and a scream leaving its lips. Serenity stood up and looked for Starscream. She saw him fighting off at least four different Transformers and ran to help him. She fired off another round and blasted two of Starscream's attackers away. Starscream blasted the others through the chest compartment and turned towards her.

"I owe you one." He stated.

"You taught me everything I know." She replied.

"True."

"Is Sideways here?" She asked.

"Aww, how sweet. You missed me." Sideways' voice drifted over to them.

Serenity turned towards him and lifted her cannons level with his face. His visor was down and the spiky device on his arm was poised ready to strike.

"I hope you didn't think that you could win?" Sideways stated.

"I can and I will." Serenity snarled.

"I'd…." Sideways started to stay, but Serenity lifted her hand and threw it out beside her.

Sideways was thrown against the wall of mall. He groaned as Serenity stepped forward, her cannons charging. She looked down at him and smiled cruelly.

"Good bye. I hope that Primus has mercy on you, because I won't." She stated.

Sideways lifted his head and stared into her optics before she fired her cannon. A huge smoldering hole was left where Sideways' spark used to be. She snorted and turned away. The others were slowly collecting the bodies of the Unicron's followers and getting them ready to dump them into the Laurentian Trench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

50 years after the death of all of Unicron's followers, Ironhide was on his deathbed. His whole body was starting to malfunction on a massive scale. He could barely talk to them anymore without going into a major coughing fit. Emerald was with him constantly, telling him that he was going to get better. Ironhide would only shake his head and say that he was dying and even Ratchet knew it.

Everyone was gathered in the med bay around Ironhide just to stay with him for company. He seemed fine as Ratchet checked over him.

"Everything seems to be functioning just fine." Ratchet stated to the weapons specialist.

"Yah." Ironhide rasped.

"Come on Ironhide. You'll get better." Emerald stated.

Ironhide looked hard into her red eyes and smiled. He lay down and chuckled. They all watched in surprise as the laugh faded away. Emerald screamed as she watched Ironhide's armor turn from his usual jet black to the dull black that signifies death. Everyone was taken back. They didn't know what to say, especially to the suddenly pain stricken Emerald. Dreamweaver walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort his mate. They had finalized their decisions about 6 years before, back when Ironhide could still walk around.

"How could he just leave like that?" She demanded.

"Emerald, Ironhide's been saying that he was going to die for awhile now. Look on the bright side; at least he died happy with all his friends around him." Serenity said gently.

Emerald looked up at her and nodded. At least she had allowed him one final laugh before he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another 50 years went by before both Megatron and Optimus Prime were both dying.

Serenity was holding Megatron's hand, fighting hard to hold back her tears. Blackcrescent and Tawny were curled up against Megatron, their combined bodies holding Megatron steady between them. Dreamweaver was standing beside Megatron's bed and had his arms crossed. Starscream had a death grip on his father's other hand and looked ready to break down in tears.

"Dad, please, you've got to fight this!" Starscream begged.

Megatron laughed softly. "You can't fight Primus' will. If he wants me than he will call for me. I have a feeling it will be very soon." He stated.

"But, we can't do anything without you or Optimus!" Starscream stated.

"You and Serenity can handle everything just fine without us. You two have been doing just fine for the past 100 years." Optimus stated from where he was lying.

"But…." Starscream started to say.

"Starscream, listen to me. You are the leader of the Decepticons and Autobots now. Serenity can only help you if you are willing to lead. You don't need me or Optimus anymore to baby you. You are leading now. Good luck." Megatron stated. He turned towards his brother and smiled. "Are you ready little brother?"

"Whenever you are brother." Optimus replied.

They both lay down on their beds and smiled. Then their optics went out and their bodies turned the dull black of death. Starscream started to shake and tears started to leak out of his optics. He may have argued with his father often and even tried to overthrow him, but during the peace they had rekindled something that both thought was dead.

Starscream collapsed beside the bed and broke down in tears. Tawny and Blackcrescent started yelling and pushing Megatron gently, hoping that he was just sleeping. Dreamweaver's wings drooped to his sides as he looked at Megatron. Serenity was crying so hard it was hard for her to see what was happening.

"Tawny, Blackcrescent, stop. Let him be. He is in a better place now. He can see again and he doesn't have any pain running through his circuits. He'll be fine." Serenity stated.

Tawny and Blackcrescent stopped and looked at each other. Tears were streaming down their faces. They were going to miss the brothers a lot but at least they would be with old friends again.

"I hope that they are happy." Blackcrescent stated.

"With lots of friends to talk to." Tawny added.

"And that they always think about us." They said together.

**Author's note: **Ok things happened fast. But I'm planning on ending the story in the next chapter so I had to kill off the characters to signify something. Tell me what you think.


	37. Endings and Beginnings

This is the last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 36: Endings and Beginnings

Serenity say at the edge of the lake looking out at the setting Sun. She was all alone, but then again, she had been for the past 300 years. Blackout had passed away that long ago, his immense age finally took its toll. Starscream had died 100 years before that, after 1000 years of leading the Decepticon and Autobots without Megatron and Optimus' help. Barricade, Bumblebee, Moondust, Metalsound, Backkick, and Stonefall had died less than a year ago. Even Ratchet was gone, though he did manage to teach Blackcrescent everything he knew before Primus called him. Serenity was the only remainder of the original crew, not counting the Sparklings.

She had been leader of the Decepticons and Autobots since Starscream had passed away, but as of 2 years ago, Dreamweaver and his mate Emerald had looked after everything. Serenity was seen as a hero to all of the Autobots and Decepticons that had come to Earth seeking a new home. She had accepted everyone and aided in finding everyone a new form. She smiled as she thought about all the little sparklings that had come into being over the past 1000 years. Dreamweaver had two and was expecting a third. Tawny had one feisty little femme with her mate Goldenmane, and Blackcrescent had one mech with Moonray.

Serenity had trouble looking at her youngest child. He had grown to look like his father and it stung that he looked that much like Blackout. Blackcrescent understood his mother's pain and helped her as much as he could. He always stayed with her when she started to fall into despair when she thought about all her friends that had left and that she was the only one left. Tawny always had something quirky to say and made everyone laugh when she started to get hyper and psychotic.

Serenity smiled as she thought about her grandchildren. Dreamweaver's had turned out with dragon beast modes, the oldest was a black dragon mech named Onyx and a little baby blue femme named Dreamcatcher. Emerald was so very proud of her children and stated that the only reason that she had them was because of Serenity having Dreamweaver. Tawny's child was a little brown lioness by the name of Groundrunner. Blackcrescent's little mech was named Shadowray, since he was black with white lines running down his chest. She loved every one of them and she couldn't think of what it would be like to be without them.

She sighed as she looked back into Sun. It was sinking lower into the horizon, painting the sky spectacular pinks, oranges, and reds. She felt her spark whirl sadly as she thought about how much Blackout would love to see this with her. Tears threatened to fall as she continued to stare into the horizon, knowing that this was for her alone to see anymore. Her friends and family wouldn't see it with her. But just as she started to think that, she saw something that made her spark stop.

Walking towards her from the other side of the lake and on top of the water was Blackout. He looked like he did when he passed away. The scar on his neck hidden except for the part that ran around towards the back of his neck. The jagged scar stretching across his stomach and looked just as painful as it always had. He was smiling at her as he approached.

"Blackout." Serenity gasped.

She stood up and ran towards him. She didn't realize until she ran into his arms that they were standing on the water's surface. She gasped as she stared down at bottom of the lake. She gripped Blackout tightly out of fear. He chuckled as he held her close to him.

"Serenity, I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." Serenity replied as she rubbed her head against his chest.

"Mother!" She heard Tawny scream behind her.

She turned and her optics widened. Sitting on the shore of the lake was Serenity's body. It was sprawled out with a surprised look on its face. She stumbled into Blackout's arms.

"Am I dead?" She whispered.

"Yes." Blackout stated as he tightened his hold on her. "Primus sent me to come get you. They'll be fine." He added when he saw her face as she watched Tawny shake her body.

Serenity looked back at him and looked back to her daughter as Blackcrescent and Dreamweaver came running into view. Blackcrescent fell beside her and stared at her dull black body. Dreamweaver kneeled down beside her body and bowed his head. He picked up her body and headed back to the headquarters to let everyone know that she was gone. Blackcrescent stood up slowly and turned towards the horizon. His red optics were filled with pain as he stared through her and Blackout.

"At least she died looking at the sunset. She always did love them." He said, his voice filled with pain.

When Tawny and Blackcrescent left, she turned into Blackout's body and fought back the urge to cry. Blackout patted her back.

"Don't cry. You'll be happy where we're going. I promise." Blackout said gently. "We've all missed you." He added.

He held her hand as they walked back across the lake. Before they reached the center of the lake, a blindingly beautiful light engulfed them. When the light vanished, Serenity was standing in the middle of a clearing that looked like an open area on Cybertron. She stared in wonder around her as she took in the scene. It was so beautiful and it brought back many happy memories.

"Serenity!" A mech's voice shouted.

She turned and screamed in delight. Striding towards her looking like he did when he left Cybertron to pursue the All Spark was Megatron. Starscream was standing right behind him and was smiling at her.

"Megatron! Starscream!" She screamed. She raced forward and was swept up into Megatron's arms in a back-breaking hug.

She pulled back and threw her arms around Starscream's neck as they rubbed their faces against one another. Starscream held her out and looked hard into her optics. He smiled and she could see tears forming behind his optics.

"We missed you so much." Megatron stated.

"I missed you guys too." Serenity replied.

"Serenity! I can't believe it! You're here!" Barricade's voice sounded.

"Barricade!" Serenity cried as she spotted her friends. "Bumblebee! Moondust! Metalsound! Backkick! Stonefall! Bonecrusher! I can't believe it!" She screamed.

They all crashed into a huge circle of hugs as the group of friends was whole once again. They were all crying as they pulled away. Serenity noted that they looked much younger than when they passed away.

"Why do you guys look younger?" She asked.

"Simple. We can choose the age we want to be now." Bumblebee stated.

Serenity tilted her head. She looked back at Blackout and smiled. She focused on her age when she had Dreamweaver. Blackout smiled as she strode back to him. She rubbed her head against his chest and he kissed her head.

"You look as beautiful as ever. You chose to be the age you were soon after Dreamweaver was born." Blackout stated.

"You're good." She laughed.

Blackout's optics twinkled as the scars faded and he looked the same before Sideways attacked him. Serenity smiled up at him. Megatron made a gagging noise behind them. Serenity looked back at him and gave him an annoyed look.

Her optics widened as she spotted a black mech walk towards them. She realized that it was Ironhide, but far younger than she had ever seen him. Optimus walked up behind him with a smile. She blinked as she spotted Jazz.

"Hey there little one!" He laughed as he moved forward.

"Jazz? You're the one who took me from the Decepticon base!" She gasped as she realized it.

"Yah that was me." Jazz laughed.

"Everything happens for a reason my dear." Primus' deep baritone voice stated.

Serenity looked up in surprise as the incredibly tall mech walked towards her. He stopped and stared down into her baby blue optics with his own. She gulped as he reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"I finally get to hold you after all these years." He whispered. He held her out at arms length and sighed. "I haven't held you like this since your mother was killed." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When your mother was killed by her fellow Autobots, I turned up and killed those mech for their crime." Primus stated.

"That warmth that I felt all those years ago, that was you?" She asked.

"Yes. I was holding you to my chest as I unleashed my power on them." Primus replied.

Serenity looked up at him. "Where did you go afterwards? It was freezing that night." Serenity stated.

Primus smiled. "Megatron was to find you. I couldn't stay with you because that would make him attack." He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Megatron would have attacked believing that I was an Autobot and killed you to end my line." Primus stated.

Serenity looked up at him and nodded. She understood a little. She felt a hand touch her face and she looked beside her. Smiling up at her was a white version of herself.

"Hello, Mother." Serenity said.

"Hello Serenity." Trinity replied.

She smiled and hugged her mother. She was happy to be with everyone again. She knew that now she would get to know her mother and her father at last. She looked at Blackout and smiled. They were back together after 300 long agonizing years alone. She couldn't wait to catch up with her friends. She did after all have the rest of eternity.

**Author's note: **Ok, this ends the story. I hope you liked the ending and the whole story for that matter. There probably won't be a sequel, since what am I supposed to write about? Anyway, thank you for reviewing everyone! I really enjoyed reading every single one of them! It made me feel so special…and I'll stop acting like a sap now!


End file.
